Spina Corvos
by moonfeather58
Summary: On July 31st a wizard was born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort. Yet many in the wizarding world do not know of the plot their respected leader of the light has for the magical community. Bonded to a wolf and friends with a snake a young boy will find out that the truth is not always what it appears.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Hogs Head 1980:_

The door to the Hogs Head creaked open and an elderly man in a purple cloak and a long white beard tucked into his belt with twinkling blue eyes walked inside. This man was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Albus went up the stairs to a room where he was supposed to do an interview for the Divination position at Hogwarts though he had contemplated whether to continue the subject at all. He did not notice the hooded figure who sat at the bar watching him.

Albus Dumbledore was known as the greatest wizard of the age. He had defeated his former friend Grindelwald and was leader of the light. The majority of the wizarding world trusted Albus Dumbledore for they never believed that he had a more devious plot in place. Dumbledore's greatest hope and ambition was to rule the wizarding world. Aside from the dark wizards who didn't trust him he knew that the majority would side with him and do whatever he commanded or asked of them. They were fools really. Mindless sheep that followed the shepherd into hell itself.

Albus had a plan to get the wizarding world to follow him and under his control. He was already beloved by many witches and wizards for defeating his old friend Grindelwald and now he was fighting the second Dark Lord, Voldemort, who was formerly a student of his under the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Using his political power and fame Albus had already spread lies about Voldemort's plans for Muggle born witches and wizards, Muggles and squibs.

Dumbledore opened the door to the room he was having the interview in and shook the woman's hand in front of him. He pulled out a sack of gold galleons and laid it on the table before Sybill Trelawney took the pouch and placed it within her robes. "Good evening Miss Trelawney. I am Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but you already know who I am don't you?"

"Everyone knows of the great Albus Dumbledore," Sybill replied. She had thick glasses that made her eyes appear ten times their normal size and bushy light brown hair. "I assume the pouch you gave me is for making a fake prophecy concerning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Indeed and I ask you to keep it quiet Sybill. Perhaps once I am in power you will have a spot within my council," he said stroking his long beard with one hand as he peered at the witch before him. "Now I understand you claim to be a seer?"

"Yes. My great grandmother, Cassandra, Trelawney, was also a seer."

Albus Dumbledore nodded. He knew that Sybill had so far made many false predictions which hadn't come true at all. Many in the wizarding world considered her nothing but a fraud. "If you can make a prediction then you have secured your post as Divination Professor at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said watching the woman in front of him.

* * *

The hooded figure had been creeping up the stairs and then knelt at the door so he could hear the prophecy and report back to his master. This was none other than Severus Snape who was a Death Eater working for Lord Voldemort. _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"_

Before Snape could listen to more the bar keep at the Hogs Head caught him eavesdropping on the interview. "Don't you know you can't go listening in on peoples' private conversations?" The man snapped as he hauled Snape down stairs and threw him out of the Hogs Head. "Don't come back either!"

Snape swore under his breath and then with a swish of his cloak he disapparated to tell his master of what he had heard. Meanwhile Sybill continued speaking: _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Dumbledore nodded. "You're hired. Remember don't speak of our conversation to anyone."

"Of course Head Master," Sybill said getting up and leaving from the pub followed shortly after by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore went down the street and walked back to Hogwarts where he lived. Meanwhile Snape had appeared before Riddle Manor and hurried into the house.

* * *

"My Lord," Snape said bowing before his master.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed acknowledging one of his trusted followers. "You bring news?"

"Yes My Lord," Severus said still bowed. Voldemort motioned him to stand. "My Lord I was in the Hogs Head and heard the beginning of a prophecy made about you and some unborn child. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…'_ It is all I heard before I was caught eavesdropping and thrown out of the Hogs Head."

"So an unborn child is destined to be my downfall?" Voldemort hissed. The death eaters in the room stood there looking at their master as he began laughing a high cold laugh. "I'll just have to do something about that then. Dismissed," he said waving his hand and the death eaters bowed before scurrying out of the room.

* * *

_July 31st 1980:_

Godric's Hollow was a peaceful wizarding village. It was home to some prominent wizarding families: Potters, Bagshots, Dumbledores, and Longbottoms. Godric Gryffindor had founded the village which is how it got its name. Cottages lined the streets and there was a church with a graveyard in the village as well. Nobody suspected that on this night a prominent couple of the light would lie dead.

Voldemort apparated to Godric's Hollow and looked around him at the quiet streets and dark cottages. Walking silently down the road he stopped in front of a cottage with the sign "Potter" next to the gate. The branches creaked in the wind and Voldemort whispered _Alohomora_ which unlocked the gate. He waited as it creaked loudly as if the gate was trying to warn the occupants inside of the danger to come but nothing stirred inside the Potter Cottage.

Voldemort walked silently up to the cottage and again whispered the spell unlocking the door. Pushing it open he stepped inside. "Lily it's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

James Potter was an Auror and had been Head Boy in his day at Hogwarts. His wife Lily Potter had been Head Girl. They had both been in Gryffindor House. They had gone into hiding upon hearing of the prophecy along with the Longbottoms to escape Voldemort who they knew was after them. Putting their house under the Fidelius Charm they had arranged for a secret keeper, an old friend of James, named Peter Pettigrew. Now they realized their mistake when it was too late.

James ran into the living room, having forgotten his wand in his haste to give Lily time to get Harry to safety and barricade the door to Harry's room. "Avada Kedavara!" Voldemort shouted and a jet of green light shot out of his wand and struck James Potter in the chest. Stepping over the Auror's still form Voldemort proceeded up the stairs where he could hear Lily's screams of terror.

Finding the door blocked Voldemort raised his wand and a white light hit the door shattering the door and the meager Muggle belongings piled up in a pitiful attempt to stop him from entering and killing the boy. Lily Potter stood in front of Harry with her arms to the sides in an attempt to shield her son from view.

"Not Harry… not Harry! Please take me instead!"

"Stand aside! Stand aside you silly girl!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead."

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

Lily screamed as a blinding flash of green light hit her and Voldemort laughed before turning his eyes to the boy who was supposed to defeat him and bring about his downfall. Harry sat there quietly looking at Lily on the floor. There were tears running down his face as if he knew that his mother was dead and that he would be next to die.

Voldemort looked at the child in front of him. The boy who would bring about his downfall and the reason he was in Godric's Hollow in the first place because of that damn prophecy. For some reason he couldn't raise his wand and kill the child in front of him. Something about the boy unnerved him and stayed his hand. No he couldn't show any weakness otherwise his Death Eaters would try to overthrow him and would no longer follow his commands. To show weakness was to be defeated. Slowly he raised his hand and for the third time that night the killing curse lit up the house before hitting the boy in his forehead leaving a lightning bolt scar. Voldemort then disapparated outside before casting the Dark Mark over the house. A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth and curling over the top of the skull shone eerily in the sky as he quickly left Godric's Hollow.

The curse had ricocheted off of Harry due to the love of his mother's sacrifice and bounced around the room which completely destroyed the home. Voldemort had gotten out just in time but young Harry fell two stories to land in the rubble of his home. The sound of a motor grew louder and louder and suddenly a flying motorbike appeared from the sky and landed on the street in front of the wreckage. "Oh Merlin no!" The man sitting atop the motorcycle said. "James! Lily!" Sirius Black ran towards the rubble and amazingly there was his god son Harry Potter alive. "Oh thank Merlin!"

* * *

"Sad isn't it?" Sirius spun around with his wand raised and relaxed when he saw Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus! I can't believe that Lily and James are…"

"Yes it's quite tragic that they lost their lives at the hands of Voldemort. They were some of my best supporters. Remarkably good fighters as well."

"Albus Harry… he's alive! I don't understand why Voldemort couldn't kill him."

"It was love Sirius. By sacrificing herself for Harry Lily created a barrier to the killing curse and that was why he didn't die. I have my own plans for him of course."

"What do you mean plans Albus?" Sirius said raising his wand again and pointing it at Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore shouted and caught Sirius's wand in his hand. "That's none of your concern now. I have my own plans for the wizarding world and Harry is a crucial part of those plans."

"I won't let you use my godson like this! I trusted you! Lily and James trusted you and you want to use their son for your own selfish needs? You're no better than Voldemort!"

Albus's eyes darkened and he lost the twinkle in them. "Do not compare me to Voldemort. I'm far superior to him and even he fears me." Raising his wand Dumbledore shouted "Avada Kedavara!" Smiling at Sirius's still form lying on the ground Dumbledore contacted Hagrid to get Harry and bring him to 4 Privet Drive Surrey. Then he picked up Sirius's limp form and disapparated before dropping his body over the ocean.

* * *

A giant of a man appeared and scooped Harry up before getting on Sirius's motorbike before the Muggles came to investigate the explosion of Potter Cottage. Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for Hagrid to arrive.

"Is it true about the rumors Albus? Are Lily and James really dead?"

"Yes Minerva I'm afraid they are."

"Where's Harry?"

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Hagrid appeared a few moments later and handed the sleeping baby to Dumbledore. Hagrid howled like a wounded dog and Minerva had to take off her glasses and wipe her eyes free of tears with a kerchief that was in the pocket of her robes. "Good luck Harry," Albus said as he set the baby down and placed a letter in the blankets. Then one-by-one the three left Privet Drive. Around the wizarding world there were hushed cheers as the magical folk praised Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. Rescue

**AN: ****Bold=Harry and Iris talking**

_**Bold Italic=parsletongue**_

_Italic=thoughts_

* * *

**Rescued**

Screams sounded inside 4 Privet Drive as a large beefy man with no neck and little beady eyes brought the belt down with another swish through the air and brought it upon the little child's back. Gripping the table in front of him as hard as he could as six year old Harry Potter screamed as the belt continued to leave welts on his back and blood flowed freely.

His strength leaving him the child fell to the ground where his uncle proceeded to kick him mercilessly in the ribs and stomach. "You're nothing but a freak! A good for nothing lazy brat who we took in out of the goodness of our hearts when nobody else was around to care for you and you betray us by practicing freakishness?!"

Harry was thrown into his cupboard and the door slammed shut before the lock clicked into place. Crying pitifully Harry lay on the floor and curled up into a ball as pain began wracking his body and sobs wracked his throat. He heard his uncle stomping up the stairs to the second floor. His eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep.

A loud banging on the door woke Harry the next morning as his eyes flew open and he let out a groan. "UP! GET UP! NOW!" Aunt Petunia was banging on the door of his cupboard. Harry pushed himself to his feet and limped down the hallway to the kitchen. "Watch the bacon and eggs!"

Cooking was one of Harry's duties. His relatives treated him like a slave. He was responsible for laundry, vacuuming, cooking, doing the dishes and getting the mail. Sometimes Harry dreamed that he saw a motorcycle that was flying through the night sky but when had mentioned this he'd been locked in his cupboard for a week. He knew nothing of his parent as there were no pictures of them in the house and he was forbidden to ask questions. He wished that someone would come and take him away from his relatives but he knew that was impossible as they were the only relatives he had that he knew of.

When his chores for the day were done Harry bolted out of the house and spent his time the rest of the day at the park. Many kids left him alone because they didn't want to deal with Dudley and his gang so Harry found himself alone and without friends. He crawled into the tunnel near the slide and lay on his back looking up at the ceiling of the tunnel thinking. He had thought of running away but he knew in his mind that was stupid since he had nowhere to go. All sorts of things could happen to him if he was on the streets and despite the abuse he suffered at the hands of his family he knew that at least he had a roof over his head and a bed even if it was in a cupboard.

Night had fallen by the time Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up trying to run the sleep out of his eyes. Must have fallen asleep. Uncle Vernon is going to kill me. Crawling out of the tunnel he stood up and stretched his aching limbs, doubling over in pain as he felt his ribs crack. Probably shouldn't have done that.

* * *

A piercing howl filled the air. Trembling Harry ran towards the direction of the howling and saw a one month old wolf that had been tied with a rope to one of the jungle gym bars. Harry knew it was a wolf for he had read about wolves in a book he had found lying in the park a week ago. The pup looked to be about a month old. Harry marveled at its green eyes and light brown fur. He had always loved wolves.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," Harry said as he slowly walked towards the wolf and crouched down in front of it. The wolf pup cowered in front of him. Harry undid the knot tying the wolf to the jungle gym bar and then slipped the rope over the wolf's head. The wolf shook its head and then cautiously wagged its tail before licking Harry's fingers.

"You seem lonely. I know my uncle and aunt won't let me have you but I'm lonely too. You see I have no friends and my relatives beat and starve me. I don't know anything about my parents other than that they died in a car crash. Did someone abandon you as well?"

The wolf pup whined. "Come on and follow me but you'll have to be quiet okay?" Again the wolf wagged its tail slowly and pressed its head against Harry's hand demanding to be scratched. Harry laughed as he scratched the wolf between the ears. "I think I'll call you Iris. Do you like that?" Iris began wagging her tail furiously and raised a paw. As Harry moved his hand down to Iris's neck a blue light suddenly appeared on Harry's hand before fading.

"What was that?"

**Hello master. What you experienced was the wolf and human bond.**

Harry looked around for the voice that he had heard in his head. "Who's there?" Harry asked in a shaking voice.

**Harry it's the wolf. Iris. Don't worry I won't hurt you.**

"Iris? Are you really speaking to me?"

**Yes. There should be a tattoo on your left arm.**

Harry lifted up his sleeve and saw that on his arm was a stalking brown wolf with green eyes. As he looked at Iris he saw a silver collar inlaid with sapphires and emeralds appear on Iris's neck. "What's going on?"

**I am able to communicate with you now in your head and you can also communicate with me in my head as well by focusing your thoughts to me.**

**You're pretty. **

**Thank you Harry. The collar that is on my neck now shows that I am bonded with a human. It's an ancient bond forged between the first wizards and wolves. A bond like this is rare and only happens when a wizard who loves wolves saves a wolf from harm. By saving me from death you have completed your fulfillment of the bond. I also sensed how lonely you were as well which is partly why I bonded with you. **

**What's a wizard? Do you mean to say that magic exists?**

**Yes it does. You see while I am a wolf I am not in fact a mindless beast like wolves in the Muggle word. Muggles are non-magical people by the way. I am a guardian wolf. When guardian wolves bond with a person they become that person's faithful and loyal companion and friend and will help protect the human they are bonded to for life. If you were ever in danger and I wasn't with you all you would need to do would be to touch the tattoo on your arm and then I would be at your side in an instant.**

Harry nodded but he wasn't sure he understood any of this. He was only six after all. He was just happy that he was talking with a real wolf! "Do you… do you want to come home with me?"

Yes of course. I can't very well protect you if we aren't together.

Harry and Iris walked back to the house. Opening the door he let Iris in and then turned to shut it when he was grabbed from behind and had his face slammed into the floor. He heard a crack and then felt a sticky gush of blood come out of his nose. Crying out in pain Harry tried desperately to protect himself from the blows his uncle gave him. Iris stood in front of Harry snarling at Vernon who aimed a kick at Iris. Iris! Harry screamed and forced himself up onto his hands and knees and wrapped his arms around Iris's neck protecting her as the beating continued before they were both grabbed and thrown down the steps into the damp basement. "You won't be coming out of there until school starts boy!" Vernon shouted before slamming and then locking the door behind him.

* * *

Dumbledore's plans were working perfectly. With the death of Harry's only wizarding relative, Sirius Black, and Harry living with his muggle relatives who were abusing him he would be able to easily mold Harry into the shape he wanted when he entered the wizarding world at eleven years old. All he had to do was make sure that Harry got into Gryffindor House so he could keep a firm eye on the boy. He had already offered the Weasley family a sack of 50,000 galleons a month for their youngest son to befriend the boy. The Weasleys were so poor that they would gladly do what Dumbledore ordered them to and besides they were among one of his trusted followers.

When Harry Potter entered Hogwarts Dumbledore would be ready for him. He would pretend to care about Harry and slowly guide and shape him into a weapon to be used against Voldemort. Then when Voldemort killed Harry Dumbledore would become the heir to Godric Gryffindor and gain access to Harry's personal vault, the Potter Family vault, and Godric's vault in Gringotts which he knew would give him more wealth then he already had. Upon Harry's death Dumbledore would kill Voldemort thereby becoming the Heir of Slytherin and gaining access to Salazar's vault as well. He'd be the most powerful man in the world once he became the heir to two of the founders of Hogwarts. Nobody would be able to oppose him after that and if they did then they could always be thrown in Azkaban. Yes it was a perfect plan and Dumbledore could see no reason why it wouldn't go through perfectly.

* * *

Voldemort was sitting comfortably on his throne with Nagini curled up at his feet. Ever since he had hit the boy and then vanished he couldn't stop thinking of where the boy was and how he was faring. He wasn't sure what had unnerved him so much about the child. _**Nagini why do I keep thinking about that boy? **_

_**I don't know Tom. Perhaps you have some affection for the little snakeling. You must if you debated whether to kill him or not in Godric's Hollow.**_

_**Even now I am not sure I did the right thing by leaving him there. Perhaps I should have taken him with me. I know my death eaters think I'm cold and heartless and that I could never love anyone but I feel… empty I guess.**_

_**Master must miss his mate. **_

_**She wasn't my mate but I did love her. Until that meddling old fool killed her. I adored Raven Mallow. She was my only love.**_

* * *

Voldemort looked up as the sound of the doors to his meeting room burst open and Lucius came running in. "My lord!"

"What is it Lucius?"

"My lord… there is no prophecy!"

"What do you mean there is no prophecy Lucius?" All the death eaters present looked at Lucius waiting for his answer.

"The prophecy is a fake created by Albus Dumbledore my Lord. I looked in the Department of Mysteries and there is no record of a prophecy ever being made."

The death eaters were silent at this revelation. Cautiously they all looked at the Dark Lord to see how he would deal with the information. "Really Lucius? Then what about the prophecy that Severus said he overheard in the Hogs Head in 1980?"

"Nott and I captured Sybill Trelawney, the woman who was meeting Dumbledore for the Divination position at Hogwarts, and we tortured her until she confessed that it was all made up by Dumbledore. But she wouldn't tell us anything else before we killed her."

Voldemort appeared alarmed. So it was all a trick by Dumbledore? He had to admit that man was cunning. "Where's the boy?"

"Dumbledore sent him to live with Muggles my Lord," Barty Crouch Jr. said. "I've been watching him unbeknownst to the boy or Dumbledore. The boy's malnourished and gets beaten and yelled at by his relatives. The walrus says he needs to be beaten to get the magic out of him." There was a collective gasp throughout the room at the thought of a magical child being set away to live with Muggles. One thing that the magical world didn't put up with was magical children living with Muggles as they wouldn't understand anything about the children.

"I want ten death eaters to come with me to rescue the boy. That damn fool! There's plenty of wizarding families who would have taken the boy in but he get sent to live with abusive muggles."

"They're the only family he has master," a death eater said.

"CRUCIO!" The man fell to the ground screaming and withering in pain. "Be that as it may Peter that doesn't mean that a magical child should be sent to that type of environment to grow up in."

Voldemort sheathed his wand and began striding out of the meeting room. "Everyone is dismissed." Barty Crouch Jr. and nine other death eaters got up to go with their master to the Dursleys. "Oh and anyone who wants to stay when these Muggles are brought back for justice is welcome. The house elves will serve you."

Voldemort and his death eaters apparated just outside the Dursleys. Voldemort raised his wand and silently began bringing down the wards surrounding the house. It didn't take long for the Dark Lord to destroy the wards and then a golden dome that had surrounded the house, only seen by wizards and witches, collapsed allowed the death eaters and their master entry.

Voldemort and his death eaters walked up the door, his death eaters fanning out behind him. Voldemort raised his hand and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a horse faced woman. "Hello Mrs. Dursley. We've come to collect your nephew."

Voldemort pushed past the woman and his death eaters followed. Inside Vernon and Dudley were standing there in shock, Dudley trying to hide behind his father. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you are hereby under punishment for abusing a magical child and trying to stamp out their magic." Voldemort snapped his fingers and ropes sprang in the air tying all three Dursleys and they toppled to the floor. Death eaters darted forward and grabbed the three Dusleys before looking to their Lord for instructions. "Take them back to the meeting room. Barty stay with me."

The death eaters apparated away except for Barty and another death eater who was named Alfred. Voldemort went to the cupboard and blasted the door away. Inside he found a cot with a threadbare blanket on it. Voldemort shook his head in disgust. Treating a magical child like a house elf! Turning towards the basement Voldemort uttered Bombarda and the door blasted away. He lit his wand and proceeded down the steps until he came upon a small huddled form. Voldemort could see the wounds on the child's back and the scars on his wrists. "Oh Harry," Voldemort said softly. He looked up as he heard a snarl and saw a wolf pup lying next to the boy. Bending over he saw the wolf tattoo on the boy's shoulder and then noticed the collar around the wolf's neck. "So the child has performed the ancient bond?"

Voldemort picked up Harry in his arms and spoke softly to the wolf pup who whined as Harry was lifted. "I mean your friend no harm. I've come to rescue him and raise him as my own. You are of course welcome as well. I'd never harm a companion and friend of his." Getting to its paws the wolf pup followed Voldemort upstairs to where Barty Jr. and Alfred were waiting. They stared in horror at the poor child in their master's arms and then looked at the wolf.

"The wolf is bonded to Harry through the ancient moon bond. It is not to be harmed and is to be brought with us to Riddle Manor," Voldemort said looking at his two followers. They nodded and Barty Jr. carefully picked up the wolf before they disapparated to Riddle Manor.

Voldemort gently laid the boy on his bed and the wolf was laid next to him. If the wolf would give Harry comfort then he didn't care if he got fur on his blankets. Barty Jr. had found the child's broken glasses on the cupboard and stared at them in horror. They were thick glasses and tied with tape. The poor child must have had his glasses broken a lot by that fat pig of a son the walrus and horse faced woman had created. Voldemort carefully removed Harry's clothes and the three stared in disgust and sadness at the scars lining the boy's body. "Fetch me my healers and have them work on the boy. There better not be any scars on him when I return."

Alfred nodded and went to fetch his master's healers. "My lord?" Barty Jr. asked tentatively. "What do you mean to do with the boy?"

"I won't allow him to be thrown in an orphanage like I was when my father gave me up after my mother died. I'll blood adopt him and legally change his name and raise him myself. The boy deserves kindness and love and he hasn't gotten that at all in his six years of life. No doubt that is due to Dumbledore but also partly because of me for listening to some stupid fake prophecy."

"My Lord it was not your fault. You didn't know that the prophecy was fake. If anyone is at fault then it is that fool Dumbledore. He is the one who sent the child to live with Muggles knowing the child would be abused and starved." Only a few of Voldemort's trusted followers knew that Voldemort was caring and gentle to children. He never harmed a child or allowed his death eaters to harm children.

"Harry I'm so sorry," Voldemort said brushing the locks away from the boy's face. Then his eyes hardened. "I think it's time those Muggles get their own punishment. Come Barty if you want to see this." Then the two swept out of the room.


	3. Blood Adoption

**AN: Iris and Nagini can understand each other.**

**The Blood Adoption Ritual allowed Harry to keep being a Parslemouth as well as well as some of his other powers that Tom gave him. **

**When Voldemort is with his followers he is "Voldemort", "Master," or "the Dark Lord." When it's with Harry he is "Father." When with Nagini he's "Tom". If Voldemort is not in a scene with his death eaters he'll be knowm as Tom.**

* * *

**Blood Adoption**

Nagini slithered alongside Voldemort as he swept through the halls on his way to his meeting room where he knew the Muggles and his death eaters were waiting. _**Tom finally get a hatchling. About time I get a nephew.**_

_**Nagini don't pester me right now. I'm in too much of a foul mood after what those Muggles did to Harry. **_

_**Dumbledore deserves to pay for hurting the hatchling. **_

_**He will Nagini. I'll make sure that meddling bastard pays for hurting Harry. **_

Voldemort swept down the hall with Barty Jr. following in his wake before stopping at the door. _**Nasty humans! I don't understand how the hatchling could live with that stink. **_

_**Yes they're cruel and they will pay for what they did to Harry. Do you want to come in and watch?**_

_**No thanks. I'll go check on the hatchling.**_

_**Suit yourself Nagini.**_

* * *

As Nagini slithered away she hissed to herself _**I hope Tom doesn't make me clean up that mess.**_ She made her way to Tom's room and raised her head to look at the sleeping hatchling and the wolf. _**Hello wolf. Tom says that you bonded with the hatchling?**_

Iris raised her head and looked at the snake. **Yes I did. Who might you be?**

_**Nagini. I'm Tom's familiar. What's your name?**_

**Iris.**

_**Welcome to Riddle Manor Iris. May I come up on the bed?**_

**As long as you promise not to attack my master then yes.**

_**Don't worry. I won't hurt hatchling. I'm glad Tom rescued him. It's about time I got to be an aunt. And now I get a sister too.**_

Nagini slithered up on the bed and curled around her nephew hatchling. The boy stirred and placed an arm on her body before settling back down. The healers finished tending to the boy and left the room quietly so as not to disturb the three sleepers.

* * *

Voldemort swept into his meeting room and went to sit on his throne glaring at the three Dursleys who had been gagged and were still bound with ropes lying on the floor with Death Eaters surrounding them. Lucius's hand was gripping his cane tightly and Narcissa put her hand on her husband's arm trying to control his anger. Barty Jr. was shaking and had his wand out. His magic was cracking around him and the other death eaters stood far away from him. Some of the death eaters had tears in their eyes at the thought of what these Muggles had done to a magical child.

Voldemort waved his hand and a couple of death eaters dragged Vernon in front of their master's throne while the others kept their wands on Petunia and Dudley who were cowering together. Dudley was trying to hide behind his mother. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you are being tried for harming a magical child. This is a serious breach of our laws and is not taken lightly. You have committed the worst sin a muggle can make on a magical child. You beat and starved him. You locked him in a cupboard, told him nothing of his heritage or his parents, and attempted to take away his magic." He looked at his Death Eaters. "What do you think should be done to them?"

"Skin him alive!"

"Burn him at the stake!"

"Cruciatris curse!"

"Feed them to Fenrir and his dogs!"

"Sever them limb from limb!"

"Azkaban!"

"Cut him up and douse him in lemon juice!" Peter Pettigrew shouted.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at Peter's suggestion. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Vernon. Nodding to the death eaters who were holding Vernon they pulled out the gag from his mouth. "Time to pay for what you have done to the boy. Crucio!"

Vernon screamed as the Death Eaters laughed at the fat walrus withering on the ground. They continued cheering their master on as they watched the spectacle. The Muggles deserved everything their master gave them as punishment for hurting a magical child. Voldemort's rage and anger fueled the case prolonging the pain that Vernon was experiencing. He screamed until he couldn't anymore and lay there on the floor whimpering. "Accio tongue," he said lazily and the walrus's tongue ripped out of Vernon's mouth. Blood poured from his mouth and down his throat as he died.

Turning to Dudley he raised a hand and the Death Eaters who had been holding Vernon grabbed Dudley and dragged him forward. "Accio gag. Tell me why did you treat your cousin like an animal?"

"He's a freak."

"You think beating up on the poor boy is okay? What did he ever do to be beat up and used as a punching bag by a spoiled brat? I don't condone killing children but you obviously don't deserve to live. Avada Kedvara!" The jet of green light burst from Voldemort's wand and hit the boy between the eyes killing him instantly. He repeated the same with Petunia. "Clean this mess up and get these filthy things out of my sight."

* * *

He got up and left the room leaving his house elves to clean up the blood on the stone floor before returning to his room. One of his healers hurried to him. "Lord Voldemort the boy has been healed including the scars on his wrists from his attempted suicide. I'm afraid we can do nothing about the scar the boy received on his first birthday but it appears to be fading."

"Fading? How is that possible?"

"We aren't sure master but it is."

He nodded. "Thank you April. You and the other healers can go."

April bowed before the Dark Lord and left. Tom walked into his room and stared sadly at the sleeping boy. _**Nagini how is he?**_

_**Sleeping comfortably Tom. He didn't even wake when I slid up into the bed. The hatchling looks better than when you brought him here. Where are the Muggles?**_

_**Dead. They won't be hurting Harry again. I had my Death Eaters take care of their bodies.**_

_**Good. Didn't fancy cleaning up after you.**_

"Twinkie!"

A house elf with violet eyes appeared. "Yes Master Riddle?"

"Can you get my ceremonial robes and some robes for Harry here? I want do to the do Blood Adoption Ritual as soon as possible."

"Of course Master Riddle."

"Thank you Twinkie."

Twinkie bowed and disappeared. Tom sighed and dropped down into the chair across from Harry watching him sleep. _What did April mean by the scar I gave him is fading? That shouldn't be possible with curse scars. _Tom got up and walked over to brush the locks of hair away from the boy's face and looked at the scar. It was starting to fade. _Interesting. Perhaps there is something in my library about this. Though I didn't think this was possible._

Twinkie came back with Tom's ceremonial robe and a ceremonial robe for Harry. She laid them on a spare chair. "Master Riddle need anything else?"

"No Twinkie. That will be all for now."

* * *

Harry woke up shortly after Twinkie brought the ceremonial robes into Tom's room. "Where am I? Who are you?" Harry asked the man in front of him.

"Hello Harry. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm also known as Voldemort or the Dark Lord to many in the magical world. I rescued you from your relatives and brought you and your wolf friend here to my home to live. The snake is Nagini."

_**Hello hatchling. Pleasure to meet you.**_

_**Nice to meet you too. Are you Nagini?**_

_**Yes. What's your name?**_

_**Harry. Harry Potter.**_

"Did I just talk to that snake?"

Tom laughed and the laugh was warm. "Yes. You have the gift of Parsletongue. Parsletongue is 'snake language'. Do you know anything of your parents Harry?"

"No. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't tell me anything about them and I was forbidden from asking questions. I do know that Aunt Petunia is my mother's sister."

"Your parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. They were in Hogwarts together and got married shortly after graduating before having you July 31st 1980. You look like your father but have your mother's eyes. Killing curse eyes to be precise. Your father was a wizard and your mother was a muggle-born witch making you a half-blood. I am also a half-blood."

"What's a muggle?"

"A muggle Harry is a person with no magical talent and a squib is a person with no magical talent born to magical parents."

"Why are you called the Dark Lord sir?"

"Call me Tom Harry. As for why I am called the Dark Lord… well that has to do with I practice the Dark Arts as do my death eaters. You see there are two sides to the war. There is the light side, that's the side your parents were on, and then there is the dark side which is my side. A man named Albus Dumbledore spread a lot of lies about me to the wizarding community and now the Ministry of Magic wants my head because they believe I hate Muggles, Muggle born witches and wizards and squibs. I admit that I don't like squibs but I don't mind Muggles and Muggle born witches and wizards. I just believe and many of my followers agree with me that the wizarding world and the muggle world should be kept separate from each other."

"Why?"

"Well if Muggles knew of our existence they'd try to kill us like they did in the past. They also would try to get us to do everything for them to make their lives easier. We would never be at peace. That's why our world and the Muggle world should be separate for everyone's well-being, both magical and muggle alike."

"How can I talk to snakes?"

"Well that's my fault really. You see I found out about a prophecy that spoke of one of two boys born as July died who would defeat me. I went to your house and killed your parents and tried to kill you as well but I can see you're still alive for which I'm thankful for. I have recently found out that the prophecy is a fake created by Albus Dumbledore and I regret my actions that night and I don't imagine you can understand this or forgive me. But I would like to say that I am truly sorry Harry for what I put you through and the death of your parents. When I attempted to kill you it appears I unintentionally gave you some of my powers, one them being a parslemouth."

"What's going to happen to me? Where are my relatives?"

"They're dead. Harming a magical child is a horrible crime and the ultimate sin one can make in the wizarding world Harry. They won't be able to hurt you anymore. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could do the Blood Adoption Ritual making you my son."

Harry nodded silently. He could see the tears in Tom's eyes when he talked about being regretful for his actions towards his parents and Harry forgave him. He was also glad that his relatives were dead and didn't feel any loss towards losing them for he knew they had hated him as they often made clear. This man, Tom, had rescued him from that type of environment and he was grateful.

"What's the Blood Adoption Ritual?"

"It's what wizards and witches use to adopt an orphan magical child. Do you see the smaller of the two robes on the chair?"

Harry looked and nodded. "Put that on and if you would like to become my son we'll do the ritual. This will make you legally my adopted son and heir. It will also allow me to protect you from that meddling old fool Dumbledore." The name Dumbledore was said with disgust.

"Did Dumbledore have something to do with my parents' deaths?"

"I believe so Harry. You'll want to watch out for him at Hogwarts when you go."

"I can actually go to Hogwarts?"

Tom smiled fondly. "Yes when you're eleven you should get an acceptance letter. It's the finest magical school for witches and wizards in the UK."

"I don't know anything about my parents. I don't even know if I'm supposed to feel sorry for their deaths. Does that mean I'm horrible?"

"No it doesn't Harry. It's my fault and Dumbledore's as well for you not knowing anything about your parents. If I hadn't listened the prophecy and gone to Godric's Hollow that night," here his voice cracked and it took a while for him to compose himself before he could continue, "then you'd still be raised with your parents. If Dumbledore was the kind of man he pretends to be then he would never have had that seer create a fake prophecy. I'm not sure what his plans are Harry but as I said before watch yourself. Dumbledore will try to use you to get what he wants."

* * *

Tom got up, picked up the ceremonial robe from the chair and went into his bathroom to change. Harry sat there thinking and gently stroking Iris. **What do you think about Tom and this place Iris?**

**Tom did a good thing by rescuing you and he seems to deeply regret his actions that led to your parents' deaths and you being placed with muggles who abused you. I say trust him Harry.**

Harry nodded and pulled on his own ceremonial robe over his muggle clothes. Tom came out then and nodded to Harry to follow him. They walked through the halls and into a stone room with an altar covered in a green altar cloth that had a silver snake embroidered on it. Tom waved his hand and green flames sprang into life in the torches. On the altar were two goblets filled with a potion of some sort and a knife with a snake etched into the blade.

"Harry stand over on the other side of the altar in front of me please."

Harry did as he was told. "Now Harry the Blood Adoption Ritual is different from an adoption done in the regular world for it involves the transfer of blood from the adoptive parent and the adoptee. I'm going to have to make a cut on your hand which I'll heal afterwards of course and you'll need to let your blood drop into the cup until it is one-third full. I will also have to do the same. Then we'll each have to drink from the other's goblet," Harry frowned at that, "and I'll chant some words in an ancient language and then we'll be legally blood father and blood son."

Harry nodded though he had to admit that drinking Tom's blood was something he would get used to. Tom swiftly drew the knife across Harry's hand and motioned to the silver goblet with emeralds. Then he did the same with his hand and let it pour into the second silver goblet inlaid with sapphires. "After I say the ancient words you'll need to drink the contents in my goblet until it is empty."

Harry again nodded and watched as Tom handed him his own goblet while picking up Harry's before downing it in one gulp. He chanted in an ancient language and the potion with his blood let out a green smoke before settling. "Okay Harry."

Harry tipped the goblet back and hurriedly drank it. A parchment appeared in the air with the words "Tom Marvolo Riddle-blood father to one Ares Salazar Riddle-blood son."

"I hope you don't mind me changing your name to Ares. It's what I would have named my own son had my love been alive today."

Ares nodded. He knew from reading a children's book about Greek Mythology that Ares had been the Greek God of War. "That parchment has legally recorded both the Blood Adoption Ritual and the legal change of your name. You are now my heir."

Ares's appearance had changed through the blood adoption. He still had his killing curse eyes but they now had flecks of ice blue in them making them appear frosted. His hair had lengthened to his shoulders and was silky black with auburn streaks throughout. He appeared to have grown a couple of inches taller and Tom was surprised to see that the curse scar he'd given him had completely vanished.

"Come my little snake and let's go show you to my followers."

"Of course father."


	4. Mission

**Mission**

Ares walked into the living room the next morning. "Father you wanted to see me?"

Tom looked at his son. "Yes I did. Ares I told you that I was raised in an orphanage last night. Well you will be spending six months in the same orphanage I was in so you can get an idea what muggles are like and understand my actions at Hogwarts."

"I already know what Muggles are like thanks to Dumbledore and my family. Why do I need to go to an orphanage?"

"To understand why it is better to keep our worlds separate Ares. Sadly you won't be allowed to take Iris with you. The muggle orphanage doesn't allow pets."

"Iris is bonded to me. How can I leave her?"

"I know she is bonded to you Ares. I know you both care for and love each other just as Nagini and I love and care for each other. But I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about the rules in the muggle orphanage. Even wizarding orphanages don't allow you to keep familiars."

"That's stupid. I would think magical orphanages would realize how important familiars are to their wizard or witch."

"I agree with you. Now please don't argue with me. Twinkie will get you some Muggle clothes and a bag to put them in. Lucius will take you to the orphanage and he'll pick you up in six months. Remember not to tell anyone that you are a wizard."

Ares sighed knowing there was no use arguing with his father and also knowing that his father was right. "Take care of Iris for me father. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you as well my son and don't worry about Iris. No harm will come to her."

Ares nodded and hugged his father before turning and going upstairs to change into some muggle clothes. Twinkie appeared with a bag with muggle clothes stuffed in them and gave Ares a hug. "Be good young master."

"I'll do my best Twinkie. Take care of father for me."

"I will young master. You can count on me."

Ares shouldered his bag and went downstairs to the living room where Lucius was waiting. "My Prince," Lucius said bowing before Ares before straightening up. "Take my arm Prince."

* * *

Ares took Lucius's arm and they apparated to a rundown muggle street in London. Fences were in need of repair and lawns were overgrown. They made their way to their destination after a few minutes of walking. The sign just inside the gate said "Sprig Orphanage". The building looked in even worse shape than the houses around it. "Remember your father's orders Prince."

"I will Lucius."

Lucius knocked on the door and it was opened by an elderly woman. "Yes?"

"Good evening Miss Sprig. This is Ares Riddle. His parents died in a fire two months ago and I'm unable to care for him any longer."

"Riddle? Did you say Riddle?"

"Yes ma'am. It's simply tragic what happened to Mr. Riddle's parents so I was hoping you would have room for him."

"Alright Mr. Riddle come on in. Goodbye Mr.?"

"Mr. Light."

"Goodbye Mr. Light."

"Goodbye Ares," Lucius said and walked back down the street. Ares looked at the woman with disdain before walking into the orphanage. Miss Sprig led him into a common room. "This is the common room for all the boys. The dining room is to your left. You'll be required to be at the table for breakfast at 8AM, lunch at Noon, and Dinner at 5PM. If you're late you won't get anything to eat. The stairs to the right lead up to the rooms and bathrooms. The hallway leads to my office, my room which you are never allowed to enter and three bathrooms. Now I'll show you to your room."

Miss Sprig led Ares up the stairs and down the hallway to the fifth door on the left. She opened the door and stepped aside to let Ares enter. The room had a wardrobe by the door and a bed against the opposite wall near the window. There was also a desk and chair for kids to do their homework. "This is your room. I don't allow fighting, drugs, or drinking here. You'll be thrown out if you get in any trouble. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Lunch will be at noon." Miss Sprig left and Ares heard her footsteps going down the hall and down the stairs.

"What a dump. How do Muggles live here?" Ares said to himself as he dropped his bag on his bed and started putting his clothes in the wardrobe. He threw his bag in the wardrobe and shut the door before going over and laying on the bed.

* * *

Two months passed before anything interesting happened. Ares was out in the garden that was in the back of the orphanage when he saw a black snake with red stripes. _**Hello. My name is Ares Riddle.**_

_**Hello Ares. How can you understand me?**_

_**I'm a Parslemouth. **_

_**So you must be a wizard then huh?**_

_**Yes. How are you?**_

_**I'm fine thanks. **_

_**Do you have a name?**_

_**No.**_

_**I'll have to think of something to call you then. My father has a snake. Her name is Nagini. **_

_**What type of snake is she?**_

_**Some type of magical venomous python.**_

_**Do you want to come inside with me? You'll just have to stay out of sight. We're not allowed to have pets.**_

_**Better than being out here. **_The snake slithered up Ares's arm under his sleeve and Ares walked back inside the orphanage and up to his room. He was getting rather tired of being here. A lot of the older children were bullies to him.

Ares lowered his arm when he got to his bed and the snake slithered out. _**I think it's time for lunch so I better get downstairs. Please stay up here and be quiet. It's the only way I can keep you.**_

_**Of course Ares. I'll just take a nap on your bed.**_

_**I'll be back as soon as lunch is over.**_

_**Take your time. Don't hurry back on my account.**_

Ares left his room and walked down the stairs to the dining room. There were twenty-five boys sitting at the table ranging from three to seventeen years old. At each plate was a cheeseburger, baked potato, diced peaches and a small garden salad with a glass of milk.

Ares looked at the meal and began picking at the food. When he was done he carried his plate to the sink and went back up to his room. He smiled as he saw the snake was still on his bed. It was nice having a friend here even it wasn't human. He hadn't made any friends at the orphanage in the two months he had been there. _At least I have Draco as a friend. I wonder what he's doing right now._

The months passed without incident. Ares had successfully hidden the snake in his room that he had named Shadow. Shadow had learned about Ares's first familiar, a wolf named Iris and had expressed interest in seeing her for himself. _**What does Iris look like?**_

_**She's got green eyes and light brown fur. Have you never seen a wolf before?**_

_**No.**_

_**They're like dogs only with more fur.**_

_**I see. Do wolves like snakes?**_

_**I don't know. But Iris seems to get along with Nagini so I'm sure she'll get along with you as well.**_

* * *

The end of the sixth month finally came and Ares breathed a sigh of relief that he was finally going home. He threw his clothes into his bag and Shadow slithered in as well so he wouldn't be seen by Miss Sprig. There was a knock on the door. "Ares? Mr. Light is here to take you back. Why he dropped you off here for six months I'll never know."

Ares ignored the woman and walked down the steps before smiling at Lucius who nodded back. "Thank you for watching the boy for me Miss Sprig," Lucius said.

Lucius and Ares left without further ado and apparated back to Riddle Manor. "How was your time in the Muggle Orphanage prince?"

"Boring. I don't understand how children can live in there. The older boys were bullies to me."

"Did you make them suffer?"

"No. I followed father's advice and didn't cause any attention to myself. I did befriend a snake though that's in my bag."

Lucius smiled. With the prince being a parslemouth like his father he supposed it was natural that Ares would make friends with a snake. They walked into Riddle Manor and Ares ran into the living room where Tom was reading a book with Nagini and Iris curled up near the fire. "Father!" Ares shouted leaping into his father's arms as Tom stood and let the book fall to the floor.

* * *

_AN: Next chapter Ares gets his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, school supplies and off to Hogwarts. _

_Question for my followers/readers: What animal should Draco be and Hermione be? I'm going to have Ares, Draco, Hermione, and Indigo be animagi and Orion is a werewolf. Ares is a black panther, Indigo is a golden eagle and Orion is a black werewolf. I'll also need names for everyone in their animagi forms so if you have any suggestions PM me or leave in a review. _


	5. Other Characters

**AN: These are my two OC's for this fan fic.**

* * *

**Orion Frost**

**Birthday: January 1, 1980**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Half-blood (Muggle mother, wizard father)**

**Werewolf**

**Black hair and brown eyes**

**Black**

**Capricorn**

**English**

**Gender: Male**

**Straight**

**Bitten by a werewolf at four years old. Registered in the Werewolf Registration Department. Bitten by Storm Rosewood.**

**Boggart: Full Moon**

**Patronus: Wolf**

**Hobbies: Reading**

**Personality: Loyal to his friends, kind and compassionate, honest. He accepts what he that he is a werewolf.**

**Family: Father is an Auror, mother is a teacher, has an older sister who is a sixth year at Hogwarts and a four year old brother.**

**Favorite class: Herbology**

**Worst class: Potions**

**Fears: That his friends will forsake him if they find out he is a werewolf.**

**Wand: 10 ¾ inches, dragon heart string, Aspen**

**Favorite food: Pumpkin Pie**

**Favorite color: Any shade of blue**

**Favorite Animal: Wolf**

**Favorite Season: Winter because humans are less likely to be out and about.**

**Favorite Flower: Yellow Rose**

**Favorite Drink: Pumpkin Juice**

* * *

Indigo Wildflower

Birthday: June 24, 1980

House: Ravenclaw

Blond hair and blue eyes, fair skin, freckles

Hair is long and straight, falls to her mid-back

White

Cancer

Muggle

English

Gender: Female

Straight

Boggart: Giant Cobra

Patronus: Rabbit

Animagus: Jaguar

Personality: Kind, studious, honest, loyal, smart, clever

Family: Both parents are teachers. Five year old sister and two month old brother. Gets along with her family.

Favorite class: Transfiguration

Worst class: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Fears: Snakes

Favorite Food: Roast Chicken with Baked Potato

Favorite Season: Summer

Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Flower: Violet

Hobbies: Drawing, learning new things

Favorite Animal: Any of the big cats

Wand: 10 inches, phoenix feather, English Oak

* * *

_AN: Okay at the suggestion of Jordan I changed Ares's form to a golden eagle. I also took his suggestions of making Hermione is a lioness and Draco is a cat. _


	6. Hogwarts

**Jordan: You're welcome. Stella Hawk: I took your suggestions for names.**

* * *

**Hogwarts**

"Father what are the four houses?"

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I was in Slytherin house. Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The house ghost is Nearly Headless Nick and the colors are red and gold. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. The house ghost is the Fat Friar and the colors are yellow and black. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Ravenclaw's house ghost is the Grey Lady who is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw's colors are blue and bronze. The last house is Slytherin and they value ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. The Slytherin ghost is the Bloody Baron. I admit he's a bit creepy. The Slytherin colors are emerald green and silver. The animals are lion for Gryffindor, eagle for Ravenclaw, badger for Hufflepuff, and serpent for Slytherin. Each house also corresponds to an element-Fire is Gryffindor, Earth is Hufflepuff, Air is Ravenclaw and Water is Slytherin.

"The four founders are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin himself was a parslemouth. They came together sometime in the Middle Ages to found Hogwarts and for a time they worked together and were happy. But then a rift developed between Slytherin and the other houses. Slytherin believed only purebloods, those are magical families like the Malfoys who think they're superior to everyone else and that only purebloods should be able to attend Hogwarts, and as a result of their fighting Slytherin left the school. Nobody knows why and I expect it will always remain a mystery. I think you would do well in any house. You certainly have traits of all four houses. Dumbledore will try to get you into Gryffindor no doubt Ares but the hat takes suggestions. I'd be happy if you were in Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Do you think that Draco would do well in Ravenclaw?"

"Draco is sly and cunning. He'd do anything to achieve his ends like a true Slytherin and I know he doesn't hold true to his father's pureblood bigotry. However he is also intelligent which is a trait of Ravenclaw as I mentioned before. I think he would do well in either of those houses. I'm not sure how Lucius and Narcissa would feel about their son in any house other than Slytherin though."

* * *

Ares was waiting eagerly for his acceptance letter to Hogwarts as was Draco. He was ten years old while Draco was eleven as Draco had been born in June and Ares had been born at the end of July. An owl flew in the window and landed in front of Ares holding out its leg. Ares could see the envelope attached to the owl's leg and hurriedly removed it. He gave the owl a pat and it flew back to Hogwarts.

"Is that your Hogwarts letter?" Tom asked looking at the envelop in Ares's hand.

Ares looked at the words on the envelope that said _Ares Salazar Riddle Second Master Suite Riddle Manor Unplottable. _"Yes it is."

"Well then open it."

Ares turned the envelope over and saw the Hogwarts crest on the back. He tore the envelope open and pulled out the two pieces of parchment before unfolding the first and reading aloud:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress _

Ares handed the letter to his father who read it and smiled. "We'll have to frame this and put it in your room."

"Can I fire call Draco and ask if he got his acceptance letter? Then we can go shopping together in Diagon Alley."

Tom nodded giving his permission and Harry jumped up. **Excited Harry?**

**Yes. I've been waiting to go to Hogwarts my entire life. Or at least since Father blood adopted me.**

* * *

At Malfoy Manor Draco had just received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts as well. He knew his parents would want him in Ravenclaw. They spouted blood purity and how he was better than Muggles, half-bloods and squibs. Well maybe it was true that he was better than a squib but all wizards and witches were better than squibs.

"Draco!" Draco went to the fire in the living room and saw Ares's head floating in the flames.

"Hi Ares."

"What's wrong Draco? Did you get your acceptance letter to Hogwarts? I just got mine. Father's going to frame it for me and put it in my room."

"Yeah I got my acceptance letter just now."

"So why are you gloomy Draco?"

"Ares you know I'm supposed to go into Slytherin right? It's expected of me. I don't know if father will approve of me being in any other house."

"Draco you have intelligence. You have loyalty. You have bravery. You have traits of all four houses so I'm sure you would do well in any house. You shouldn't worry about what Lucius thinks."

"But the Malfoys have always been in Slytherin."

"So be the first one to break tradition."

"I don't know Ares. I don't think mother would mind but you know how wizard families are. The mother gets no say in the lives of her children."

Ares nodded. Lucius had told him the same when he had been studying under him and Bella. It made him furious and if he ever gained some type of political power he would work to change that law. "Do you think Lucius would disown you if you got into another house besides Slytherin?"

"I wouldn't put it past him to do just that."

"Let me talk to Lucius."

A flash of fear flitted across Draco's face before he went to do as Ares said. Lucius came in shortly later and bowed to Ares. "My Prince?"

"Lucius is it important that Draco gets into Slytherin?"

"Of course. All the Malfoys have been in Slytherin."

"Even though Draco has talents from all four houses you would punish him for not getting into Slytherin?"

Lucius was no fool. He understood what Ares was saying. "Prince if it pleases you then I will not punish Draco if he gets into Ravenclaw. But I would prefer him in Slytherin."

"And if he gets into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would you disown your only son and heir?"

Lucius was silent. "I see. You would disown your son and heir if he didn't get into Slytherin. No matter that the Malfoy line would end with you. How despicable and cruel to shun and disown a child because of the house they got placed in at Hogwarts. Tell me Lucius did you want to be in Slytherin when you were at Hogwarts or was there a house you wanted to be in?"

"I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. But it was important to my father that I be in Slytherin."

"So in other words you would force your child to go into a house that he may have no interest in going into in the first place just because you want to keep up some ancient legacy of only being in one house? Why would you make Draco resent you for the rest of his life and let him be miserable?"

"If he is in your house Prince then I will be fine with that and I will not disown him."

"You should let Draco be in the house that he wants to be in and not because of me. If you really cared and loved your son you would let him be happy. I'll leave you to think on this conversation Lucius but I will be displeased and I'm sure father would also be displeased if one of his potential Death Eaters was thrust into a house against his will."

Lucius nodded at Ares's order and Ares ended the fire call. He went to go talk to Draco. "Draco, Ares informed me that you thought about going into Ravenclaw. Is that true?"

"I do have intelligence father and you know how well I studied under you with Ares. I want to be in whatever house Ares is in. We're best friends you know."

"Yes I do know that. You two are as thick as thieves. If you want to be in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin then I'll support you. Ares is right. If I were to disown you then the Malfoy name and line would die with me."

"Thank you father! When can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"I'll speak with the Dark Lord and set up a day to go."

* * *

Four days later the Malfoys and the Riddles went to Knockturn Alley to get their wands. They stepped into "Night Death Wands," and were greeted by the wand maker Ajax Hunt. "Good morning. Are you two Hogwarts students?"

"Yes. We're here to get our wands," Ares said.

"Follow me then." Ajax led the two families into a back room that had two tables. One table was lined with cores and one with wand woods. "Do either of you know about Ollivanders in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes Ollivanders makes wands consisting of three cores: Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Hair and Dragon Heartstring," Ares said.

"That's true but there are also other cores. These other cores are Kelpie Hair, Dementor Ash, Troll Whisker and Thestral Tail Hair. Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Hair, and Dragon Heartstring are the three main cores used in all wands at Ollivanders and are already bonded in the wand. But the best way for a wizard or witch to achieve their full potential is to choose the core and wand wood separately and then make the custom wand for each witch or wizard. Usually only children of dark wizards and witches shop here. Most Hogwarts students get their wands at Ollivanders and are in fact not properly matched. Also a wand will not easily pass from one person to the next with the exception of the Elder Wand but even that is tricky to master. Phoenix Feather and Dragon Heartstring are more easily prone to the dark arts while unicorn hair is always for the light.

"Now the table on the left holds the wand woods and the table on the right holds the cores. Now what I want you to do is pass your hand over the cores and look for a magical pull. When you feel a strong magical pull over a core pick it up and then pass the core over the wand woods and when you feel a strong magical pull pick up the wand wood and place the feather on it. Then tie it together with this piece of string and hand it to me."

Ares stepped forward and waved his hand over the cores. He felt some slight magical sensations but passed them by before his hand stopped over a red and gold phoenix feather. Picking up the feather he walked to the left table and passed the phoenix feather over the wand woods until he felt a powerful pull over Blackthorn. He picked up the wand wood and tied the core to the wood before handing it to Mr. Hunt.

Draco then stepped forward and got Dragon Heartstring core with Aspen wand wood. He also tied and handed his wand to Mr. Hunt. "The wands will be ready in an hour."

"Good then we'll go get the rest of your school supplies while we wait for the wand to be created," Voldemort said.

They got their uniforms and school supplies and then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get a couple of owls. Ares got a snowy white owl he named Hedwig and Draco got a black eagle owl that he named Mordor. They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before going back to Knockturn Alley to pick up their wands. Then they apparated to their respective homes.

* * *

September 1st dawned bright and sunny as Tom and Ares made their way to Kings Cross Station. They went through the magical barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 to find themselves at Platform 9 ¾. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco walked over to meet them. "Well you two are finally going off to Hogwarts. Be good my little snake and dragon," Narcissa said hugging both Ares and Draco before letting them go. Ares hugged his father and Draco nodded to Lucius before they got on the Hogwarts Express and began looking for a compartment.

Ares had Shadow safely in his trunk and Iris, Hedwig and Mordor were safely tucked in the animal compartment. The wolf bond was an ancient magical bond and as such Dumbledore couldn't prevent Iris from coming to Hogwarts with Ares. A few minutes later they were joined by a bushy brown haired girl with large front teeth, a girl with freckles and a boy with a wolf pendant hanging from his neck.

"Hi. My name is Hermione Granger," the girl with bushy hair said holding out her hand and shaking hands with everyone. "I'm a muggle born. My parents are dentists."

"What's a dentist?" Draco asked.

"They take care of peoples' teeth."

"My name is Indigo Wildflower," the girl with freckles said.

"I'm Ares Riddle and this is Draco Malfoy," Ares said pointing to himself and then Draco who was sitting by the window. "We've been friends since we were six and seven right Dray?

"Yeah that's right."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the boy with the wolf pendant.

"Orion Frost."

"That's an interesting pendant," Ares said looking at the pendant hanging from Orion's neck on a gold chain. The wolf was constructed out of gold and had ruby eyes.

"Thanks."

"What house are you hoping to get in? I want to be in Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"Ravenclaw," Ares and Draco said together.

"Ravenclaw," Indigo said.

"I think Ravenclaw would be good for me," Orion said softly. He appeared nervous sitting with them.

The five friends talked about their families and what they hoped to learn at Hogwarts. When the trolley came Ares and Draco got enough food to share among themselves and three hours later they were changed into their robes and getting off the train at Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

"First years over here. First years follow me," a voice called out.

The first year students followed the voice until they saw a giant of man standing near the train holding a lantern up. "My name's Rubeus Hagird. Keeper of Keys an' grounds at Hogwarts. Follow me and we'll sail across the Black Lake to Hogwarts. Really pretty at night."

The first years, about forty of them, followed Hagrid down to the Black Lake. "No more 'n four to a boat now."

Ares, Draco, Hermione and Orion got in one boat while Indigo got in a second boat and was joined by three others. "Everyone in?" Hagrid asked getting into his own boat. At once the little fleet of boats set off across the Black Lake. The children marveled and stared in wonder the many towers and turrets of Hogwarts as the castle came into view. They passed under an ivy hanging rock caver and Hagrid led them up several flights of stairs until they got to a set of double oak doors. He raised his hand, knocked and the doors swung open revealing a stern looking witch with glasses.

"First years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

Hagrid smiled at the students before vanishing through a set of double doors that led to the Great Hall. "Attention please! Welcome to Hogwarts. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While here your house will be like your family. You will sleep in your house dorms, relax in your house common rooms, eat with and attend classes with your house. Any good deed will earn you house points while any rule breaking will lose you house points. Now you will wait here while I get things ready. I expect you all to be presentable."

* * *

Albus was at a loss. There had been no sign of Harry or his relatives in years. The blood wards around 4 Privet Drive had fallen years ago and there had been no sign of his weapon or the Dursleys. He supposed they may have gone to another country but he couldn't picture the Dursleys taking Harry anywhere. Perhaps they had killed the boy and there was something wrong with the instruments he had keyed into Harry's magical signature.

He had checked the Potter Family Vault and Harry's personal vault in Gringotts. If a child was dead the vaults would go on permanent lockdown. Strangely the vaults had automatically locked themselves against Goblin and his magic. It appeared the vaults were in habitation so he hoped that meant that Harry was alive but he had no idea where to begin looking for him. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore looked up as Professor McGonagall led the first year students to stand in front of the staff table and face the entire school who had gone quiet. He searched each face but found no sign of Harry.

* * *

"Good evening. When I call your name come forward, sit on the stool and I'll place the sorting hat on your head. When your house is called please go to your house table.

"Amy Pearl!"

A girl with olive skin and long black hair walked forward and sat on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Amy went to go sit at the house table that had a badger banner flying over it. "Vincent Ashworth!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin house cheered as Vincent went to go sit at the far left table.

The names progressed and suddenly Orion was sitting on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

A girl named Emerald Fuher to Gryffindor. The names continued into the G's and at least it was Hermione's turn. "RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione went to go sit beside Orion. Draco went into Ravenclaw. Ares breathed a sigh of relief for his friend and uncrossed his fingers. Hannah Incant went to go sit at Slytherin. "Ares Riddle!"

Ares walked forward and sat on the stool. _Hello Ares Riddle or should I say Harry Potter? I see that your father is now Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord. You have cunning, bravery, a disregard for rules, are loyal, and a ready mind. Any preference?_

_Ravenclaw with my friends._

_That suits you well and don't worry. I can't reveal who you really are._ "RAVENCLAW!"

Ares smiled as the hat was lifted off his head and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. A red haired boy with freckles on his nose went to Gryffindor and Indigo came to Ravenclaw. The last two students, a girl by the name of Harmony went to Hufflepuff and a boy named Timothy went to Gryffindor. Ares smiled at his friends. Draco also looked relieved to not be in Slytherin.

Albus stood up and the hall instantly went quiet. "Welcome! Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our returning students. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. No magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. Dig in!"

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with the murmur of voices and the clatter of knives and forks. Ares enjoyed the food and when dinner was done the first year Ravenclaws followed a boy named Harold Diggle up five flights of stairs to stop by a door that had an enchanted eagle knocker on it.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower. Unlike Hufflepuff and Gryffindor that have paintings concealing their entrances and Slytherin that has a blank stone wall, Ravenclaw has an enchanted eagle knocker that asks riddles which is why you see no door knob. You must solve the riddle in order to gain entry into Ravenclaw Tower. This has kept non-Ravenclaws out of our home for thousands of years. It isn't unusual for first to seventh years to stand outside all day when not in classes or in the Great Hall for meals trying to figure out the riddle to gain entrance to the tower. It allows us to get to know each other."

"_I am the black child of a white father, a wingless bird, flying even to the clouds of heaven. I give birth to tears of mourning in pupils that meet me, even though there is no cause for grief, and at once on my birth I am dissolved into air. What am I?"_

"Smoke!" Hermione shouted.

"_Very good."_

The door opened and the students walked into a wide circular room with midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. "Ravenclaw students have an excellent view of the Hogwarts grounds, including the Quidditch Pitch, Forbidden Forest, Black Lake, Herbology gardens, and surrounding mountains during the day," Harold said. "Girl dorms are on the right and boy dorms are on the left. Your trunks will already be in your rooms. Be up tomorrow at 7AM because Penny and I are going to take you down to the Great Hall for breakfast and then show you to your first class."

Ares, Draco, and Orion said goodbye to Indigo and Hermione and walked up the stairs to the first year dorm. They entered a wide circular room with five four poster beds that were covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns with blue silk drapes that had gold tassels. A tan carpet with circling leaves covered the floor. The other two boys in their dorm were Edward Turpin and Jason Entwhistle. Iris was lying on the floor next to Ares's bed. She looked up and wagged her tail when she saw Ares. Ares took out Shadow from his trunk and laid him on his bed. "These are my familiars. I also have an owl named Hedwig," Ares said. "Iris is allowed to be because of the wolf bond but nobody except Draco knows of Shadow. Do you mind keeping this a secret?" Everyone nodded. The five boys crawled into their beds and drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of the wind.

* * *

_AN: Okay so I have decided on names using Stella Hawk's opinions:_

_Ares will be Skywing._

_Draco will be Cloud._

_Orion will be Claw._

_Indigo will be Nocturne._

_Hermione will be Dusk._

_When they are in animagi form (probably somewhere in the next few chapters) the animagi will take control._

_This is as far as I have gotten with my planning. There will be a future chapter where the four friends find out that Orion is a werewolf. If you have any ideas of what you want to see let me know. _


	7. The Raven and the Lions

**The Raven and the Lions**

Ares woke up the next morning at seven along with his other Ravenclaw dorm mates and went downstairs with Iris following Ares. Since Ares and Iris had the ancient wolf bond the teachers couldn't prevent Iris from following Ares to his classes. They met the first year girls; Hermione, Indigo, Violet, Amber and Grace.

"Good morning everyone. This is Penny," Harold said gesturing to the Asian girl beside him. "The two of us are the Ravenclaw Prefects. Please come to us for anything or go to our head of house, Professor Flitwick. Now before we go to breakfast Professor Flitwick would like to say a few words."

A tiny old man who Ares thought probably had some goblin in him and wearing glasses stood up on the table in the common room so he could address the first years. They sat on the floor and watched their head of house. "Greetings first years. I'm proud to have twenty new bright Claws in my house! I hope you all slept well?" Looking at the first years they nodded in the affirmative. "I myself find the wind wrapping around the tower to be quite soothing when trying to go to sleep just as I'm sure the Slytherins find it comforting to hear the water lapping against their house. Not only am I your head of house but I am also the Charms Professor as well and was a dueling champion in my younger days. I expect you all to be on your best behavior while at Hogwarts and be attentive in your studies. If you ever are in trouble or have questions you are welcome to come to me and I will do my best to help you out. Or you can go to Penny or Harold. I don't expect us to win the house cup; it's either been Gryffindor or Slytherin that has won it but try not to lose us any house points all the same. At breakfast I'll hand you your class schedules. I'll see you then."

Professor Flitwick hopped off the table and left the common room. "Alright now everyone get your book bags because we'll leaving for the Great Hall in five minutes," Penny said and there was a running of feet as the first years rushed to their dorms to gather books, parchment, ink bottles and spare quills. They then ran back down the stairs to the common room where Penny and Harold led them out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. Ares and his friends paid attention to the layout so they could easily get back to the common room later that day.

Professor Flitwick handed out class schedules to everyone. The five friends were looking forward to their first day of classes. Their first class of the day was Charms with Gryffindor. They quickly found seats in the back of the classroom. Professor Flitwick stood in front of the class. "Good morning. I am Professor Filius Flitwick and Head of Ravenclaw House. In this class we will be covering the levitation spell, the softening spell, the fire charm and your final exam will be making a pineapple dance across your desks known as the dancing feet spell."

The day passed quickly. Only the five friends had managed to transfigure the match into a needle that had been their first lesson in Transfiguration. History of Magic had been completely boring. The only interesting thing that had happened was at the beginning of class when their only ghost professor, who was known as Binns, had floated through the chalkboard at the beginning of class. Herbology had been a bit dull but Ares thought it useful to learn about the different types of plants and could see how learning about healing plants could be useful. Defense Against the Dark Arts was being taught by a man named Filibuster Davies who appeared prejudiced against dark creatures. Potions was a bit dismal though Draco and Ares managed to brew successful potions thanks to being tutored by Lucius Malfoy and Hermione hadn't been bad on her first try either though Snape seemed to ignore Hermione's raised hand when he asked questions. Everyone had heard that Snape favored Slytherin over the other houses.

* * *

They were in the Great Hall for dinner when the Head Master stopped by their table. "Ares I want a word with you in my office after dinner."

Dumbledore stopped by the Gryffindor table and bent to speak quietly to the youngest Weasley boy before returning back to the staff table and resuming his dinner. Draco hadn't missed the undertone of the Head Master's order. "What do you think that's about?"

"Father says that the old coot is up to something and will try to use me in whatever he is scheming."

Draco nodded. The Dark Lord would naturally be concerned for his son. Draco, being Ares's best friend, knew his master cared a lot for Ares. If anything happened to Ares or the Dark Lord thought Ares was in any danger at Hogwarts he knew that a contingent of Death Eaters would be storming the castle with the Dark Lord in the front of the attack. "Be careful Ares."

Ares nodded. "Do you doubt I can take care of myself Dray?" There was a hint of amusement in the Prince's voice.

"Not at all Ares. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Thanks for your concern Dray."

They continued eating dinner and then Ares waited for the redhead to get up and leave before following. The Head Master was waiting for them in the entrance hall. "Follow me boys." Dumbledore led them up several flights of stairs until they reached a stone gargoyle. "Chocolate," he said and the gargoyle sprang to the side revealing a spiral staircase. The three stepped on it and then stepped out on a small landing at the top of the stairs before Dumbledore pushed open the door to his office.

"Please have a seat. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Ron and Ares said together. They all took seats and then Dumbledore smiled at Ron and Ares.

"Now Ares, Ron do you know why I wished to speak to you?"

"No," Ares said. "Though I can guess why if Weasel is here."

"I'm not a weasel Death Eater," Ron shot back.

"Calm yourself Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I didn't bring you in here to fight."

"Head Master I'm Mr. Riddle. I may have been born 'Harry James Potter' but I do not legally have that name anymore."

"You were born under that name and your parents were James and Lily Potter. You should honor your parents by going by your name."

"Head Master I freely and willingly did the Blood Adoption Ritual with my father at six years old when he rescued me from that hell hole you put me into as a baby and my name legally changed then to Ares Salazar Riddle and I expect to be called by my rightful name. I am rightfully my father's heir and probably richer than you'll ever hope to be."

Dumbledore appeared dumbstruck at that revelation though whether it was that he was the heir of Lord Voldemort or the fact that an illegal blood ceremony had taken place Ares had no idea but he bet it was a combination of both. He smirked and sat back watching the Head Master open and close his mouth like a dying fish.

"I am grateful to James Potter and Lily Evans for giving me life. My father has hid nothing from me about my biological parents but Tom is the one who rescued me from a lifetime of abuse and gave me for the first time in my life all the food I could eat, a father figure, a home where I was loved and a childhood that I wouldn't have had had I been left under the Muggles care. I will not betray my father and if you think you can get me to betray my father you are sorely mistaken.

"I also know of the lies you are spreading about my father and I will not stand for it. My father and I suspected that you would try to put me into Gryffindor to gain control over me. In fact I'm surprised you didn't try to stop it at the sorting but my name being legally changed no doubt helped. You sir are a meddling old fool and I feel sorry for the wizarding world who don't realize the game you are trying to play here."

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Ron asked.

"My father is the Dark Lord Weasel."

"You're the son of You-Know-Who?"

"Yes and I am proud to be labeled and legally his son. Perhaps if the people of the light got to know my father then you'd see he isn't the one who needs to be feared," Ares said looking pointedly at Dumbledore with a smirk on his face.

"I should have guessed who you were with hanging around that Malfoy scum. And hanging with a Mudblood too," Ron said.

Ares rose at this and pulled out his wand before pointing it at Ron's chest. "Don't you dare insult my friends Ron Weasley. I expect you were brought in the Head Master's office in an attempt to become my friend and sway me over to the light side. I would never be friends with a spoiled pig who says shit about my father and friends. I have nothing more to say on this matter."

Ares slid his wand back into his wand holster on his right arm and stormed out of Dumbledore's office. The slam of the door brought Dumbledore out of his stupor and he turned to Ron. "Ronald your family's money they are getting every month depends on you befriending the Boy-Who-Lived. He is our only hope of defeating the Dark Lord and as you can see he has obviously been brainwashed. Harry was never in any danger at his relatives. Once Ginny comes to Hogwarts I can slip her love potions to make her fall in love with Harry."

"Head Master she is already well on her way to worshiping Harry Potter. The trick will be getting her away from that Mudblood Granger and into the arms of my sister. My sister has a fiery temper like all the Weasley Clan. I'm sure she'd do anything she had to in order to ensnare Boy Wonder."

"Good. You're dismissed Ron."

Ron left the office and when he did Albus began to think of how to get the boy out from Tom's clutches and under his control. There was only one thing for it. Tom would need to die and he'd need to die soon. It was the only way that Dumbledore could gain custody of Harry Potter.


	8. Moon Secret

**AN:**

**DADA=Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**DCRMC=Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures**

* * *

**Moon Secret**

Orion shifted nervously on his bed unable to sleep. He pulled out the lunar chart that he had kept hidden from his friends and his dorm mates glad the curtains were drawn about his bed and he had cast the silencing charm around himself. He knew very well how his kind were treated by wizards and witches and was lucky he hadn't been forced into the master/slave bond that happened to many of his kind. The problem was what if his friends found out about his secret and feared him so much that they stopped being his friends? Or worse what if he was expelled from Hogwarts for what he was? He fingered the wolf pendant around his neck nervously, checked the lunar chart again to confirm his fate, and slipped it back in its hiding place before crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Ares too couldn't sleep. He was furious at Dumbledore for wanting to control him. Fortunately there was no way the Blood Adoption Ritual could become void. The Blood Adoption Ritual was an ancient ritual and how wizards and witches adopted children in the magical world. However it had been banned by the Ministry in 1825 along with any other ritual that included the use of blood. There was nothing dark about the Blood Adoption Ritual or any of the other blood rituals but because they involved the use of blood the Ministry considered them dangerous and therefore illegal.

He and his father had been worried that Dumbledore would try to control him or even take him away from his father. That was why his father had given him consent to put the old fool in his place and inform them of the Blood Adoption Ritual he had undergone at six years old. There was no legal way that Dumbledore could change his name back to his birth name or nullify the Blood Adoption Ritual. His father also had been a step further saying that if anything happened to him he would go into the care of either Lucius or Bella, depending on which one was not in Azkaban at the time of his potential death and then upon his resurrection he'd go back rightfully to his father.

_**What's wrong Ares?**_

_**I'm worried about father. I know Dumbledore will try to do something to him in order to try to gain control over me. You know he actually thinks he can turn me over to the light and turn me away from my father?**_

_**Dumbledore seems like a stupid man.**_

_**He is. I feel sorry that the light blindly follows him like a mindless bunch of sheep. If Dumbledore told them to stand there while he threw the killing curse at them I doubt any of them would try to get out of the way. They don't seem to think for themselves.**_

**If your father dies who takes care of Nagini?**

_**Good question Iris.**_

**I don't know Iris. I know that I will go into either the care of Lucius or Bella if father dies but am not sure what would happen to Nagini. **

Ares and his familiars fell silent and drifted into sleep. Both Shadow and Iris had grown to like Nagini and Tom Riddle. They knew Ares would be pissed and worried if his father died. They would protect their master and friend at any cost before they allowed him to be corrupted. Ares had a hand clutching a hold of fur of Iris and Shadow was curled up on Ares's chest.

* * *

Classes went well until they arrived at DADA. Ares, Hermione, Draco, Indigo and Orion took their usual seats in the back and waited for Professor Bloomsdale to walk in. "As you know in first year DADA we talk about werewolf bites," Orion flinched at the look Professor Bloomsdale gave him, "Curse of the Bogies, the Knockback Jinx, Gnomes, Doxies, Verdimillious, Lumos which is the Wand Lighting Charm, and Snails. Now what are the two most dangerous dark creatures?"

Orion knew that his kind were one of the dark creatures and vampires were the second but he wasn't about to raise his hand and offer up that information. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Vampires and werewolves sir."

"That's correct. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. There could even be one of them in this classroom right now and you'd never know it. There could be one eating at the same table as you, going to the same classes as you, or even sleeping the same dorm as you. Werewolves and vampires simply can't be trusted. They would sooner slaughter their supposed friends and family. They are not worthy of holding wands which is why we have the being division in the Ministry of Magic. They're both highly dangerous. Now does anyone know what stops a werewolf?"

"Wolfsbane is toxic to werewolves and silver can burn them," Hermione said. "Wolfsbane is also known as Monkshood or Aconite. There is also the Wolfsbane Potion which has to be taken by werewolves for the first three days before, on and after the full moon which allows them to keep their mind when they transform."

"Correct. Take another ten points to Ravenclaw. Vampires have bat like wings that curl out of their backs on the full moon. They are most dangerous when they make the transition to become a fully born vampire. If they do not drink human blood by the first full moon after they are turned they will die within five years. Like werewolves they can be bitten and even have their own offspring. A female vampire can easily ensnare a male human and use her powers to make the victim come towards her before she tears out his throat with her fangs. A male vampire has the same effect on a female victim. Werewolves and vampires are not dangerous to animals however."

"Sir how does a werewolf hand silver sickles if it burns him or her?" Indigo asked.

"They don't get the chance to handle money Miss Wildflower. In 1890 the Werewolf Registration Act was passed by the British Ministry of Magic when the Werewolf Division was created in the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. All werewolves, whether bitten or born, are forced to sign the Werewolf Registration Act and the majority is subject to the master/slave bond. They cannot even hold a wand without the DRCMC permission and must apply for another permit if they want to continue having a wand. They are trained in one specialty to serve their wizard or witch master and it is impossible for them to gain many places of employment. It is also legal to use the Cruciatris Curse on a werewolf or vampire as they are beings. Werewolves and vampires have no rights in magical society and that is as it should be."

"Sir what happens when a werewolf couple has a child?" Hermione asked.

"The child is taken from its parents by the Ministry of Magic and taught its proper place in wizarding society. The parents are then slapped with a heavy fine and can face Azkaban. It goes into the custody of the Ministry of Magic until it is sold to a master. If that master dies or ends up in Azkaban then the werewolf is then taken into the custody of the Ministry of Magic before being resold. I understand the werewolf transformation is horrible and very painful. There are three spells that could stop a werewolf. One is the AK curse and two are silver spells invented by the people who work in the Werewolf Division of the DCRMC. Now let's see who I can use for my test subject. Mr. Frost please approach me."

Orion froze when the Professor's eyes shined maliciously. The Professor hadn't let his eyes waver from Orion. Orion slowly stood up and walked over to stand in front of the professor. All the staff at Hogwarts knew that he was a werewolf and he knew of the spell the professor was about to perform as it had been performed before on him when he had been taken by the Ministry of Magic for seven months when he was eight years old. "Silvesco!" A silver light shot out of his professor's wand and burned his right hand. Orion bit his lip to keep from screaming as the silver burned his skin. "Silvmay!" This time silver ropes shot out of his wand wrapping themselves around Orion who toppled to the floor and Orion bit straight through his lip causing blood to start dripping onto his robes and the floor. The ropes slashed through Orion's robes and he struggled not to scream as his skin began to burn. The bell rang then and Professor Bloomsdale lifted his wand allowing the silver ropes to disappear. "Orion Frost stay after class. Homework is to write a three foot long essay on werewolves, the Wolfsbane potion, how to recognize them, and research on the Werewolf Division Department."

The rest of the class hurried out except for Orion's friends. Orion tried not to let the pain show on his face. He couldn't have his first true friends fear him and never talk to him again. "Mr. Riddle, you and your friends should get on to your next class before you are late."

"Orion is our friend as well," Draco said.

Professor Bloomsdale's eyes flashed dangerously. "He'll be along as soon as I've had a word with him. Isn't that right Mr. Frost?"

Gritting his teeth Orion turned to his friends. "Professor Bloomsdale is right Draco. I'll see you in the next class. I just have a question."

Draco looked at the others and they left but not before glancing back at Orion. When Indigo shut the door and their footsteps had disappeared down the hall Professor Bloomsdale turned his gaze back to Orion. "Silencio," he muttered casting the silencing charm around the classroom. "So those four think they're your friends Mr. Frost. Do they even know what you are or what you can do to them?"

"I haven't told them what I am."

"And why is that? Because you know you're a beast who doesn't deserve to be in a school for witches and wizards?"

Orion winched and looked at the floor. He was unable as a werewolf to raise a hand to defend himself against an attack. "I have no idea what has gotten into Dumbledore when he allows beasts into the castle around proper wizarding children. None of the other head masters and head mistresses would have allowed such an abomination as yourself into the castle. CRUCIO!"

Orion screamed as he fell to the floor jerking and withering at Professor Bloomsdale's feet as the professor towered over him. Orion howled in pain as the curse only intensified. "Why your kind and the other creatures are allowed to live I'll never know. At least Goblins serve a purpose. Your kind is good for nothing except your skins lining our floors as rugs! If I ever find out there's a werewolf attack on any student in Hogwarts I will personally kill you myself before the Werewolf Division can do the job for me. And don't get any ideas of running to that dog Fenrir Greyback either. Do I make myself clear beast?"

Orion whimpered and lowered his head in the submissive gesture the Ministry had taught him when before a wizard or witch. "Good. Now you don't want to miss your next class do you? And remember I expect that essay on werewolves by Friday with the others."

Orion quickly scrambled to his feet, shoved his book and supplies into his bag and hurried out of the classroom. "Evanesco," Professor Bloomsdale muttered and the blood on the floor disappeared before he canceled the silencing charm and got prepared for his next class. Orion meanwhile ran straight back to his dormitory and ran into the bathroom where he threw up. Orion hated being tortured. His parents never tortured him. They took care of him during his transformations and his mother always had a mug of hot cocoa and helped clean him up and put him to bed after his ordeal. He washed his mouth out with water in an attempt to get rid of the bile and blood and turned on the water in the tub. Whimpering in pain as the hot water touched his burns he then relaxed.

* * *

The door pushed open and Iris walked into the bathroom. She whimpered and wagged her tail tentatively. _How could I forget that a wolf would be able to tell I'm a werewolf?_ "Iris do you know what I am?"

**Of course. I guessed what you were when I saw you enter with Ares and Draco and the other two first years. Wolves know all about werewolves and how they are treated. Even Fenrir Greyback doesn't harm us or allow his dogs to do so either.**

"Will you tell them? Will you tell Ares and the others? I can't bear to lose the friends I have Iris. They're the first true friends I've ever had since I was turned. I'm scared if they find out what I am then they'll tell the whole school, though I wouldn't put it past Professor Bloomsdale to do that either and then I'll be kicked out for sure. I'm happy with my parents but Hogwarts is like a second home to me. I'm extremely lucky to be here and able to study even though I don't know what to do with my life after Hogwarts since I won't be able to get a job anywhere due to what I am."

**No I won't tell Ares. That is your secret to tell if and when you want too little werewolf. I cannot see my master forsaking a true friend nor can I see your other friends forsaking you either.**

Orion nodded and slipped his head under the water. The torture curse combined with being burned by two different silver spells had taken its toll on Orion. When he resurfaced Iris was still there looking at him. "The full moon is in two nights. If these burns aren't healed my transformation is going to be even more painful than normal. Stay here and guard Ares and the others Iris."

**Of course Orion Frost. Shadow and I will protect our master with our lives. You should get some sleep though. Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey.**

"Probably should do that. I just think I'm going to sleep for a little and then go see her."

Iris turned and then left the bathroom. Orion stayed in the tub for five more minutes before getting out and changing. He left the bathroom and pulled the curtains around his bed before once more casting the silencing charm and crying himself to sleep.

Ares and the others were at lunch and worried. Orion hadn't arrived in any of their other classes and wasn't at lunch. "I'm worried about Orion," Indigo said. "He hasn't been in any of our other classes since Professor Bloomsdale told him to stay after class."

"I wonder why he called on Orion for that demonstration?" Draco asked.

"Orion seemed in pain," Hermione said thinking back to their DADA class. "I hope he's okay."

"We should check on him if he's not down for dinner," Ares said. Ares snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared in front of him. "Please take some food to our friend Orion along with a jug of pumpkin juice. Also if you could find something for my familiars I'd appreciate it," Ares said to the house elf.

"Yes Master Riddle. Flopsy get right on that."

Orion's eyes flew open and he let out a snarl as his lips curled back showing his teeth before he realized a house elf was standing before him. "Master Riddle wanted me to bring you lunch along with food for Master Riddle's familiars. Flopsy hopes you like it and if you want anything us just shout and I'll help," Flopsy said leaving the tray carrying the meals on the floor.

"Thank you Flopsy. You won't tell Ares or the others that I snarled at you will you?"

"No sir. Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No I'll go to her after I eat."

Flopsy nodded and disappeared leaving Orion to pull himself out of bed and sit on the floor. He levitated the plates containing the raw steak and rats over to Shadow and Iris before pouring himself a goblet of the pumpkin juice and digging into the food before him. There was a treacle tart, chef's salad, plum pudding, roast chicken and a baked potato. When Orion finished he looked at Ares's familiars. "I'm going to the hospital wing. Just tell Ares and Draco I'm ill. Since the full moon is in two days I probably will be out of classes too. Can you ask them to take notes for me?"

**Certainly young one. **

"Thanks. Ares is really lucky to have you both and Hedwig too."

* * *

Orion got up and left the common room. He was shaking still from the torture he had endured at the hands of his DADA professor and made his way slowly to the hospital wing on the fourth floor. Madam Pomfrey saw him and came over. "Orion are you…" She stopped with a hand to her mouth as she saw the burn on his right hand. "Come with me." Madam Pomfrey led Orion to her room and sat him on the bed. "Orion do you have any more burn marks?"

Orion hung his head and nodded. Madam Pomfrey quickly went to get some healing salve. "Orion you'll need to get undressed for this so I can assess what's wrong." Orion nodded meekly and removed his clothes. Madam Pomfrey's eyes flashed with concern and then anger as she stared at the burns and saw how he was shaking. "What happened and who did this to you?" She recognized the burns from the silver rope spell. Only a werewolf would be burned from the silver spells.

"Professor Bloomsdale used me as a demonstration for Silvesco and Silvmay when he was talking about werewolves and vampires. Our homework is a three foot essay about werewolves due on Friday. Then he ordered me to stay after class and used the Cruciatris Curse on me and saying I should never have been allowed at Hogwarts and that all werewolves deserve to be killed. I just went back to my dorm room and went to sleep. I'm sorry I didn't go to class. I was just…"

"It's perfectly fine that you didn't go to class and I can understand why you didn't. Professor Bloomsdale shouldn't have fired those silver spells at you knowing you're a werewolf. He had no right to torture you after class either."

"Ma'am you know werewolves don't have any rights. It was within his right to punish me like…"

"Mr. Frost I do not agree with werewolves having no rights. Once before I treated a werewolf at Hogwarts. A man named Remus Lupin who was the cub of Fenrir Greyback. I take it you haven't told your friends about your condition?"

"No. I don't want to lose the only friends I've ever had."

"If they are your friends they will accept you. Remus also thought his friends wouldn't accept him and they did. But it is your secret to keep or tell if you wish and I won't force you to do something you aren't comfortable with. Now an hour before sunset in two days I'll take you to the place where you'll be staying during your transformation. Then I'll come collect you in the morning and take you back to the castle. For now you'll remain here for the next two days."

"Thank you but why are you doing this for me?"

"Because it is my job as nurse at Hogwarts to take care of all my sick patients and I know your parents were worried about sending you off to Hogwarts if someone wasn't here to take care of you while at Hogwarts. Now did you get anything to eat?"

"Ares got a house elf to give me some food."

"That's nice of him. Mr. Riddle sounds like a good friend."

"They all are. I'm just worried about if they find out that I'm a werewolf."

"Well try not to let it trouble you and get some sleep. I'll give you a Sleeping Dreamless Potion."

Orion nodded and sighed in relief as the salve Madam Pomfrey had put on him while they were talking began to sooth the burns on his back. He downed the potion and lay back on the bed before his eyes fluttered shut. Madam Pomfrey took the remaining salve back to her cabinet and quietly to sit in the main part of the ward leaving the injured werewolf cub to sleep.

* * *

Ares and his friends didn't see Orion at dinner either. They went up to their common room and trooped up to the boy's dormitory. _**Where is Orion?**_

_**He's ill and went to see Madam Pomfrey. He asked you take to take notes for him in the classes as he won't be able to attend classes for two days.**_

Indigo looked around the dorm. It was exactly like the girls dorm. Spotting a piece of paper on the floor she walked over before picking it up. "What's Orion doing with a lunar chart?"

"A lunar chart?" Hermione asked running over with Draco and Ares following behind her. They arrived at Indigo's side and she passed the lunar chart around the circle of friends. Every full moon for the month was circled in red ink.

"Why would Professor Bloomsdale go into a topic about dark creatures when we shouldn't even be learning about them until third year?" Indigo asked. "And did you notice how he never took his eyes off Orion when he was talking about dark creatures?"

"Almost as if Professor Bloomsdale knows something about Orion that we don't," Draco mused.

"I noticed his hand was burned," Ares said to his friends. "Silver shouldn't be burn humans."

"The lunar chart says that a full moon is in two days," Hermione said looking up at Ares, Draco and Indigo. "You don't think that Orion…"

"How else could he have been injured Hermione if he wasn't a werewolf? It probably explains the lesson today as well and why Professor Bloomsdale was being an ass to Orion during DADA."

"Why wouldn't he tell us he was a werewolf?"

"Werewolves are treated and seen as beasts by the Ministry of Magic and the wizarding world Hermione," Draco said. "They have no rights in wizarding society. Neither do any other creatures. They're forced to register on the Werewolf Registration Act with the Werewolf Division of the DCRMC. Do you know what the Werewolf Capture unit is for?"

"No."

"They maintain the Werewolf Registry and are sent out to capture any werewolf deemed a threat. They will not hesitate to use the Unforgivables and silver spells in order to capture the werewolf. If it doesn't go with them they'll kill it. They can't allow people to be bitten by a werewolf. That's partly why Fenrir and his dogs are so angry at wizards and witches because we treat them horribly. I bet you don't know of the master/slave bond either. It's a bond that the Ministry forced on the tenth generation of werewolves in existence. A community of werewolves was slaughtered by some pure blood families. When the other werewolves heard that a community had been killed they retaliated and protested what had been done to this community and retaliated. The Ministry decided they had to take action and instigated the master/slave bond. It allows all werewolves to be sold to a wizard or witch master, makes the Cruciatris Curse legal to cast on them as punishment. Their magic is restricted by their master and they have to get a permit from the Ministry of Magic and their master's permission to have the wand. If the owner dies or gets sent to Azkaban then the werewolf is taken into the custody of the Ministry and is sold to another master. "

"How do you know about this?"

"Ares and I were taught this by Ares's father."

"Who is your father Are?" Hermione asked.

"My father is Voldemort. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a student here at Hogwarts fifty years ago and is the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

Indigo and Hermione were shocked at this. "Your father is the Dark Lord?" Indigo asked her voice shaking.

"Yes and there's really nothing to be afraid of about my father. My father is not the one that the wizarding world should be afraid of and watching out for."

"But Ares doesn't your father hate muggles?"

"I will tell you something only Draco knows. I was born Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans. I'm a half-blood like my father and my biological mother." There was a gasp from Hermione and Indigo at this revelation. "Dumbledore invented a fake prophecy in order to take down my father. This prophecy could have referred to one of two boys born as July 1980 ended-Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. My father believed the prophecy and came to Godric's Hollow where he killed my parents and attempted to kill me but it was a decision he didn't want to do. As any leader knows showing weakness means you will be overthrown and my father threw the killing cure at me. I had a lightning bolt scar on my forehead. Dumbledore had Hagrid take me from my home and drop me off at my relatives who abused me for six years and starved me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for six years of my life, was beaten, starved, used as a punching bag for my cousin Dudley, and treated like a house elf! Not once in those six years did Dumbledore come to check up on me. It was my father who found out the prophecy was a fake after Draco's father here investigated and it was my father who came to save me from that hell hole. He had his healers treat me and they even managed to remove the scar from my forehead, something that Dumbledore didn't bother to do. I chose to do the Blood Adoption Ritual and legally became Ares Salazar Riddle, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am also a parslemouth like my father. When my father attempted to kill me I inherited some of his powers. I have never been happier than when I was legally blood adopted by my father."

"We need to focus on Orion here not on Ares," Draco said looking at Indigo and Hermione. The two girls nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if Orion didn't tell us he was a werewolf was because he was afraid we would turn against him."

"That's preposterous!" Hermione immediately shouted and Indigo nodded her agreement. "Friends stick together! We just found out that Ares is the son of Voldemort and was born Harry James Potter. If we can accept him then we can surely stay friends with a werewolf who is probably scared and alone right now. But what can we do to help him? Werewolves are a danger to humans."

"They're only a danger to humans during the full moon Hermione," Ares said. "They aren't however a danger to animals."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should learn to become Animagi and then we can help Orion and provide him company during his transformations."

"But the Animagus spell isn't learned until third year!"

"Hermione the four of us are the brightest witches and wizards in our year and we're not in Ravenclaw for nothing. Surely we should be able to read up on and complete our Animagi transformations with sheer will and determination in order to help our friend."

"Does anyone else have any secrets?" Hermione asked.

"My father is a Death Eater and serves Ares's father," Draco said looking embarrassed. "A lot of the Slytherins are the children of Death Eaters."

"Draco your father being a Death Eater has no bearing on who you are."

"Lots of people think already treat the Malfoy name with contempt. It was Ares who got my father not to disown me if I got into Ravenclaw. See all my family has been in Slytherin. I wanted to be in whatever house Ares was in. Ares told my father he was a fool for wanting to disown his only heir and child over something as stupid as Hogwarts Houses. My family may spout pureblood beliefs but that doesn't mean I believe them. Being friend with Ares has made me see that pureblood is no better than half-blood or Muggles."

"Well then they're just fools," Hermione said and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked surprised at the act and smiled. "Thanks Hermione. Glad to know I have four friends who don't see me as my father. So should we go confront Orion?"

"No," Ares said. "Since he's a werewolf we'll leave him alone until after the full moon runs its course. Let's get started on that stupid essay for Professor Bloomsdale and our other homework so we can start researching how to become Animagi."

* * *

The next two days were hell for Orion. He whimpered in pain as the wolf in his head began to emerge and pester him. The wolf was always present in his mind but got really active when it approached the full moon. It was finally sunset of the full moon and Madam Pomfrey gave him an orange and a glass of milk to eat which he ate after thanking her. Then Madam Pomfrey threw a cloak over his shoulders and hurried him out of the castle and across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. She prodded the knot between the roots with a stick and the tree froze before a hole opened up to reveal a tunnel.

They hurried along the tunnel and came to a trap door that opened up into the Shrieking Shack. On the second floor they found a bedroom with an empty fireplace, a chair against one wall and a bed against the other with a blanket on it. "Orion this is where you'll be for your transformation. This house and tunnel were built for Remus and will be yours as well for your seven years at Hogwarts. Now let's get you changed and you can lie under the blanket until the full moon rises. I have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow when it's safe."

Orion nodded and changed out of his clothes before climbing into the bed and pulling the blanket over him. Madam Pomfrey took one last look at him before slipping out of the room and hurrying back along the tunnel to the safety of Hogwarts. Orion cast the tempus charm and watched the time tick down with fear in his eyes. As night finally arrived Orion got out of bed not wanting to ruin the blanket that had been keeping him warm. The wolf in his head sensed that it was time and began pacing at the front of his mind. Orion whimpered as his bones began to break and black fur sprouted all over his body. He let out a mournful howl at the transformation and felt his hands and feet change into paws, his muzzle began to lengthen and his tail sprouted out behind him. The wolf in his brain threw back its head and howled before the werewolf began pacing the room. The wolf in his head wanted out of this house and in a forest or meadow running beneath the moon and stars. It hated being trapped like this.

* * *

The werewolf had completely destroyed the chair in the room and there were gouge marks in the walls and floor. Madam Pomfrey came into the room and looked at the bleeding and exhausted student before her. Carefully she picked up Orion and carried him to the bed where he whimpered as he was set down on the mattress. "Come on get dressed Orion and I'll take you back up to the castle where I'll order some house elves to get you breakfast and you can rest."

Orion let out another whimper as he carefully pulled his pajamas on. His ribs had cracked from the transformation back into his human form. Madam Pomfrey gently took his shaking hands from the cloak fastening and fastened it before helping him back to the castle where she laid him on a bed in the main ward of the hospital wing and ordered a house elf to bring him something to eat. After lunch Ares, Draco, Indigo and Hermione appeared and hurried over to Orion. "So Orion how was your night?" Ares asked looking at the shaking werewolf.

"What are you talking about?"

"We figured out you're a werewolf," Draco said quietly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"We figured it out from the burn mark on your hand. Between the essay Professor Bloomsdale assigned us and the lunar chart we found by your bed we know you're a werewolf," Hermione said.

Orion paled at that revelation. He felt tears falling onto the blanket. "How did you find my lunar chart?"

"It was on the floor by your bed. We were worried when we didn't see you at lunch or dinner so after dinner went back to the common room to look for you. We went up to the boys dorm and you weren't there. After finding your lunar chart and discussing the facts of the day we came to the realization that you're a werewolf. Orion we're your friends and won't abandon you," Ares said.

"Did you learn nothing of how wizards and witches treat my kind from Professor Bloomsdale's essay? You should be afraid of me and yet you're standing here with concern on your faces acting as if I'm your friend."

"We are your friends Orion and we'll help you no matter what."

"You can't help me when I'm transformed. I'll be a danger to you. I could bite you or another human. I'm just a cub and not powerful enough to fight off another werewolf or a vampire if I was to come across one and you were with me."

"Are there other werewolves here?"

"No I would have sensed them. I'm the only werewolf here at Hogwarts. It's best you pretend I didn't exist and forget about me."

"How can we forget about you when you are in our dorm?" Draco asked Orion. "Like Ares said we're your friends and will help you. In fact Ares already has a plan of how to help you."

"How?"

"We're going to become Animagi."

Orion looked at them all in confusion. "What are Animagi?"

"Wizards and witches who can transform into animals," Hermione said. "It's not taught until third year but we're willing to do it for you. Plus it could be useful in other ways as well."

"How so?"

"We could go play in the Forbidden Forest or explore Hogsmeade at night."

The wolf in his head woke from his slumber and perked his ears as he heard the Forbidden Forest being mentioned. It whined at the mention of being able to run and not be confined in that house. _Freedom._

_I know that some werewolves have access to a meadow or forest under the Fidelius Charm and makes it easier for their transformations. I wouldn't mind running free as well. Better than to be locked in that house._

"I don't get why you aren't afraid of me. Do you know the type of life for me if I get expelled from Hogwarts? I could get you in trouble as well for becoming illegal Animagi since I don't see you registering with the Ministry of Magic."

"We don't care about the Ministry of Magic and the law," Ares said. "We care about helping a friend and that is what we intend to do . You don't have to worry about losing us Orion Frost and you don't have to worry about being lonely anymore."

Orion looked at them and they could all see the hope in his eyes at the thought that they wouldn't leave him to his fate alone and that they'd still be his friends despite him being a werewolf. _Perhaps coming to Hogwarts was a good thing after all if I can have true friends like these who accept me for what I am and don't run away from me._


	9. Weasel and the Ravens

**Weasel and the Ravens**

Ares was happy the next morning to see Charon fly through the air with the owls and land on the table in front of him. Orion was eating breakfast at the table with his friends. The crow had red eyes so they knew it was a magical bird as normal crows didn't have red eyes from what Hermione had told them. "Hello Charon. I see you have a reply from father?"

Charon let out a squawk and Ares untied the letter from Charon's leg. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at Ares and Charon. He unrolled the piece of parchment and frowned as he read it.

_Ares,_

_I hope that all is well with you and you have made friends. I'm glad that you are happy in Ravenclaw and that Draco is also with you in Ravenclaw. As to your question about what happens to Nagini I can't tell you that for your own safety. She's big enough to take care of herself. _

_I must admit I laughed when I found out how you put Dumbledore in his place. In the event of my death I ask you to take charge of Charon. I had intended to give him to you anyway but you already have three familiars and was unsure if you wanted Charon as your pet. Make sure you don't let Dumbledore get his claws hooked into you. I fear that if I were to die then that fool would try to put you with a light family in an attempt to sway you to good. Keep concentrating on your studies. Even if I were to die no heir of mine is going to fail his classes. _

_Love,_

_Father_

"What did master say?" Draco asked.

"He said to watch myself around Dumbledore, to keep my grades up and pass all my classes, that he was giving me Charon and he can't tell me what will happen to Nagini for my own protection. He also said he's happy that you and I are in Ravenclaw and he found it hilarious how I put the old fool in his place." Ares sighed then. "He's afraid that Dumbledore will try to put me with a light family should father meet his death."

"I wouldn't put it past the doddering old coot," Draco said with a sneer on his face.

"Orion how are you feeling?" Indigo asked.

"I'm still in pain but I'll be alright. My kind heals faster than humans."

"We should do something about the torture you went through," Ares said his eyes flashing with anger.

"And get yourselves expelled? Just forget about it Ares," Orion pleaded.

"I won't allow my friend to get tortured just because he isn't human and just because the Ministry thinks it is okay to do so," Ares growled. He stroked Charon's feathers as he contemplated the werewolf cub's plea. "Very well I'll let it go for now but you are to report to me if that fool should try anything else. If he so much as tries throwing another Cruciatris at you I will kill him myself."

Orion nodded and sighed in relief that Ares wouldn't be doing anything right now. He appreciated his friends' willingness to help him but he didn't want them being expelled on his account. He knew the consequences of what the Ministry would make of that and place all the blame on him.

Ares quickly wrote a letter and tied it to Charon. "Go home to father. If anything happens to him fly back here."

Charon spread his wings and took off after Ares's order. Ares dug into his cold breakfast. It was Saturday so they had no classes for the weekend for which they were grateful. Hermione had a book she'd checked out from the library on Animagi. "According to this we need to decide what animal we want to be."

"Well I like jaguars," Indigo said. "I like any of the big cats truthfully but jaguars are my favorite."

"The book says it may take one to two months to complete the transformation," Hermione said sitting on her lap. "Apparently the first transformation is supposed to hurt as our body shifts into our Animagi form the first time. Once we know what the animal is supposed to be then it will be easier after that. Since we're aiming to help Orion we should try to aim for two months maximum to learn and complete the transformation."

"We'll keep this secret. Hermione do you think you can invent a way for us to communicate with each other?"

"I should be able to think of something. Perhaps charm bracelets with the others Animagi forms on them that are enchanted to allow us to communicate telepathically with each other when in our Animagi forms. But until we have mastered the Animagus spell then the only charms I can make are four wolves."

Hermione shut the book and put it in her book bag. They would continue reading it over the weekend. Hermione was taking notes in a journal on anything that she thought would be helpful for their transformation. They looked up as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Hi Harry what are you doing with the death eater and Mudblood," Ron said.

Everyone stood up at the comment and pulled out their wands. "Hello Weasel. I said to you before in Dumbledore's office to not EVER insult my family or friends. I don't ever want to hear that disgusting word out of your mouth again. Are you just jealous that you're too stupid to be in Ravenclaw?"

"I'm proud to be in Gryffindor. Hermione is a bossy know it all! Malfoy and you should both be in Slytherin. I can't believe you'd actually want to be the son of the Dark Lord. You're supposed to be used to help defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named not be his son! You're a Potter and should use the name given to you at birth!"

Ares's eyes narrowed. "In case you didn't understand before Weasel I willingly and freely took the Blood Adoption Ritual to make myself Voldemort's son. Dumbledore gladly left me to rot there and would have continued sending me back to that hell hole that was the Dursleys. Dumbledore only wants to use me to kill my father. That will never happen and I won't tolerate such disrespect from some fat pig that stuffs his face every day and talks with his mouth open."

The others sniggered at Ares's remark. Everyone in the school knew how Ron liked to stuff his face at the Gryffindor table and was lazy about doing his homework. "No wonder you're in last place in our year," Indigo said. "Maybe if you tried more and actually put effort into doing your homework instead of putting it off until the day it was due then you wouldn't be at the bottom of first year in terms of scores."

"You should follow Dumbledore and watch who your friends are. I can't see the Death Eater son ever changing his views about purebloods lording it over the half-breeds, half-bloods, squibs and Mudbloods."

"So you're saying you think you're better than Hermione here?" Draco asked. "Ares has taught me that blood doesn't matter. Even the Dark Lord doesn't hate all Muggles and half-bloods. He just believes the Muggle and wizarding worlds should be kept separate. Have you not noticed the influx of Muggle born being accepted into Hogwarts since Dumbledore became Head Master? Did you even know that Hogwarts was originally built for ten years of school and the third floor corridor was the dorms for eighth to tenth years?"

Ares snorted at the look on Ron's face. "Apparently you didn't know that. Now if you don't mind we'd like to be left alone."

"I challenge you to a duel of honor!" Ron shouted.

Ares turned back and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes! You're a disgrace to wizard kind everywhere Riddle! Forsaking your heritage, hanging out with the son of a Death Eater and Mudblood, forsaking your name in favor of pretending that You-Know-Who could ever have the ability to love! I bet your father couldn't even get a girl to fall in love with him without torturing her first!"

Ares's eyes flashed dangerously. "I accept your challenge! We'll see who has more right to be in this school and I'll make you regret your words about my father and friends."

"Bring it on Death Eater scum!"

By this time they had been surrounded by a number of students ranging from first to seventh year. Professor McGonagall came hurrying over. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Weasley and Mr. Riddle?"

"Ron challenged me to an honor duel and I accepted Professor," Ares said.

"Is that so Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Professor. The son of the Dark Lord needs to know his place. He forgoes his birth name and his birth parents in favor of being the son of that monster."

"Mr. Riddle?"

"I was legally blood adopted by Tom Marvolo Riddle at six years old after he rescued me from an abusive life at the hands of my Muggle relatives. Dumbledore never once bothered to check up on my welfare and now thinks he can get me to turn against my father? Ron also insulted Draco and Hermione here in addition to slandering my father."

"Very well Mr. Weasley and Mr. Riddle. Come to the Great Hall and you can have your duel."

The students followed Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall where she waved away the house tables and caused benches to appear so students could watch the match. Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the staff table and looked as Ares and Ron made their way to opposite sides of the dueling platform.

"Minerva what is the meaning of this?"

"Mr. Weasley challenged Mr. Riddle to an honor duel and Mr. Riddle accepted. They are going to do the duel here under the supervision of the staff. Filius would you mind refereeing the duel?"

"Not at all," Filius said in a squeaky voice.

"I demand this stop immediately!" Dumbledore shouted. "I will not allow a duel in my school nor between two light wizards."

"Would you rather us have the duel somewhere else without the supervision of the staff?" Ares asked. "For your information I am not and never will be a light wizard so get over yourself and get that idea out of your head you fool."

"You are a light wizard Harry. You've been brainwashed by Voldemort and…"

"Stupefy," Ares said lazily pointing his wand at Dumbledore and laughing as he was blasted off his feet. "I am not a light wizard as I just stated. Now are we going to get on with this duel or is the weasel too scared to face me?"

"I'll fight you anywhere anytime Potter," Ron said.

"Good then let's fight here since Professor McGonagall was nice enough to set up the Great Hall for our duel and get this over with."

"No dark spells are to be used in this duel. The first one who is knocked out or off the platform is the loser. Begin."

Filius jumped off the platform as Ron and Ares bowed to each other. "Expelliarmis!" Ares shouted and Ron's wand flew into his hand. "Stupefy!" Ron got knocked onto his back. Ares tossed Ron's wand back to him and smiled as Ron tried a cutting hex. "Protego," Ares said and his entire body was instantly covered in a head to toe blue shield. The attack didn't even break the shield.

Everyone was staring at Ares who had cast a second year spell and was able to cast a shield like that. Dumbledore had now gotten to his feet. "Mr. Riddle you are hereby suspended from Hogwarts for a month."

"Fine by me. At least it will get me away from you and this idiot here," Ares said.

Ares turned and left the Great Hall with the rest of his friends. "Ares how will your father react to your suspension?" Orion asked.

"He'll find it hilarious that I casted stupefy at Dumbledore and put him on his back. He'll also be pleased that I defended the Riddle name against that bigoted weasel." Ares quickly wrote Riddle Manor on a piece of paper and then separated it into three before giving it to Hermione, Indigo and Orion. "You can write me at my home. Your owls will find me. I'll see you all in a month."

* * *

Ares left them standing at the bottom of the stairs and went up to his common room to pull out his trunk. He shrunk it, collected Iris and Shadow and headed for the Owlery to collect Hedwig. He put Hedwig in her cage and walked to the edge of the wards before pulling out a port key his father had given him in case of an emergency and disappeared from Hogwarts.

Ares walked through the wards surrounding Riddle Manor with Iris at his side. He opened the door and walked to the living room where Bella was sitting in a chair and jumped up as Ares came into the room. "Prince!" She bowed and then rushed towards him to wrap him in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I got suspended from Hogwarts for a month Bella. Nice to see you too."

Tom came into the room at the sound of Ares's voice. "Dismissed Bella," he said.

"Yes my Lord," Bella said before going to the fire, taking a pinch of floo powder and disappearing from Riddle Manor.

"Ares what's this about you being suspended from Hogwarts?"

"Ron Weasley started saying stuff about Draco, my friend Hermione who's a first generation witch, and you. He said stuff about you before during my meeting with Dumbledore and Ron as well last month and I told him if he said anything about you again I'd make him pay. Well he challenged me to an honor duel which I accepted. Dumbledore tried to stop it but Professor McGonagall allowed us to have the duel. I stupefied Dumbledore when he said I need to turn to the light and then was in the middle of the duel with Weasel when Dumbledore suspended me for a month."

"Pity you didn't finish him off. I would never have thought the Weasleys were Muggle haters."

"I think it's just their son. I haven't talked to the other Weasley members yet. I also overheard Dumbledore say at the end of the meeting when I left that he was going to slip Ginny Weasley love potions to fall in love with me. Apparently he thinks that will turn me over to the light."

"No son of mine will be dating or marrying a Weasley."

"I have no intention of dating anyone at the moment father."

"Star!" Tom shouted.

A house elf appeared in front of them. "Young Master Riddle. Pleasure to see you home."

"Thanks Star. Take my luggage to my room for me will you?"

"Right away young master."

Tom motioned for his son to sit and took the seat Bella had vacated. "How are your studies?"

"Going well father. My friends and I are in the top of our year so far. I found out that one of my friends is a werewolf and Hermione is a Muggle."

"So you have the son of a Death Eater, a Muggle and a werewolf as your friends? What about the fourth you wrote me about? Indigo was her name?"

"Indigo's a Muggle like Hermione."

"You certainly have an interesting group of friends Ares. Assuming they don't get you into trouble I'm fine with that."

Ares smiled at his father being so accepting of three of his friends. "Get some rest Ares. I'll send a house elf to get you when it's time for dinner."

Ares hugged his father and then walked up the stairs to his room. As he was walking along the hall he spotted Nagini. _**Hello little one. Tom will be happy to have you home. But what did you do to come home so early?**_

_**I knocked Dumbledore on his back with a stupefy before beginning a duel with the youngest son of the Weasley family for saying shit about father and two of my friends. Then Dumbledore suspended me for a month in the middle of the match.**_

_**Shame you didn't kill the fool.**_

_**I would have been locked in Azkaban for that not that I would have cared. The old fool deserves to die and doesn't know that father and I know the prophecy is fake.**_

_**Well I'm glad to have you home. It's been lonely without you here and Tom has missed you as well.**_

_**Thanks Nagini. I'm looking forward to being home.**_

Ares continued walking to his room and saw Hedwig was out of her cage. He opened his window and allowed her to stretch her wings. Charon also took off after her and Ares collapsed onto his bed to sleep. A few hours later Ares was downstairs with his father eating dinner. He missed it when it was just the two of them. They ate in silence when the wards around the manor activated.

_**Old man is here Tom. Must have followed Ares home.**_

_**Shit! I didn't know the old coot was following me father.**_

_**It's not your fault Ares. That man is clever I'll give him that. Upstairs to your room. The house elves will know to go to the dungeons and stay there until the danger is past.**_

Ares immediately did as his father said. As soon as he closed the door to his room the wards activated barring entrance. He knew also the wards would activate around his father's room and the chamber where the Blood Ritual Adoption had taken place when he was six years old. **What's wrong Ares?**

**That fucking bastard is in Riddle Manor! I didn't even know he was following me. He must have left after my friends and I did.**

"Hello Tom. I can't believe you corrupted Harry Potter though that shouldn't surprise me."

"His name is Ares Salazar Riddle you old fool. You think I will allow you to take my son from me after you took my love? You're a damn thorn in my side Albus."

"Harry will be much better when he's placed with a proper wizarding family and your years of brainwashing have been corrected."

"You mean placing him with a light family. I notice you decided to leave him with muggles who hated him. Never bothered to check on him either during those six years of hell he suffered. Was your plan just to let him get abused and keep sending him back there so you could use him against me?"

"The boy needs to be under my control and the only way that will happen is for you to die. Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Tom erected the same head to toe shield around himself that Ares had during his duel with Ron Weasley. "Crucio!"

Albus dropped to the ground and shouted "Avada Kedavara!' The spell blasted through Tom's shield and hit him in the chest. Smiling at his dead enemy he walked up the stairs looking for Ares. Nagini lunged at Albus having heard the battle going on downstairs and hearing the old man shout the killing curse at her master. The attack took Albus by surprise but he quickly recovered and shouted "Bombarda!" Nagini was lifted up into the air and blasted down the hallway before hitting the wall. "Banshima!" With a swirl of black smoke Nagini vanished.

* * *

Ares's magic crackled around him causing Iris and Shadow to stay away from their master and friend. As Albus forced his way into Ares's room he smiled. "Come on Harry it's time for me to take you to a proper home."

"You're a fool if you think you're going to take me away from here. This is my home or do you still not understand that?"

"Petrificus Totalus."

Ares felt his limbs freeze together as he fell to the ground. "Crucio!" Ares 's eyes rolled back into his head unable to move or scream as the torture curse hit him. "You WILL join the light and you WILL destroy your…"

Iris was on Dumbledore in a flash biting and tearing at him. "Stupefy!" Albus shouted sending Iris crashing into the opposite wall. Iris howled in pain as she felt her ribs break. **IRIS!**

Ares's magic surged around him and blasted Dumbledore into the hallway and through a wall. Dumbledore lay there on his back as Ares came towards him. "How is this possible? You shouldn't be able to fight the Cruciatris!"

"I told you Albus Dumbledore. I'm not a light wizard. Crucio!"

Albus screamed and Ares just laughed at the Head Master's agony. "Apparently you don't understand a thing I tell you."

Ares suddenly found himself unable to move as his throat began closing. Keeping a tight grip on his wand Ares clutched his throat with the other trying to breathe. "Impedimenta," Albus said. Ares's head hit the back of the floor and he blacked out. Inside his head Iris began to scream in pain.


	10. Trapped

**Trapped**

"What is the son of You-Know-Who doing in the house?"

"Hush Ron. It's not his fault he was corrupted by You-Know-Who. The poor boy was probably under the Imperious curse the entire time he was living with the Dark Lord."

"Oh Mom can I see him?"

"No Ginny. He's not an animal in a zoo."

"May as well be."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ares's eyes snapped open as he tried to move only to find himself tied to a chair. Escargo. The ropes caught on fire and burned away allowing him to get up much to the shock of the people in the room he was in. Pushing himself up from his chair he snapped his fingers and his wand appeared in his hand before he pointed his wand at the other occupants of the room. One glance and he knew he wasn't in his home.

"Where am I? And where are my familiars?"

"Hello Harry. I'm Mrs. Weasley. We're going to take care of you and take you to St. Mungo's tomorrow to make sure that the healers there can cure you of the brainwashing when you were under the Dark Lord. You'll be right as rain soon enough."

"You didn't answer my second question woman. Where are my familiars?"

"Harry that's no way to talk to me. Now I expect you to apologize."

"First off Mrs. Weasley my name isn't Harry. What do you people of the light NOT understand about that?! Secondly you still haven't answered my questions."

"You're in my home. Dumbledore brought you here with your trunk full of school supplies and uniforms so we could free you from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's control. Thankfully Dumbledore got to your home in time when you were about to be killed. The dark creatures you associated with are not here. Your owl is outside."

Ares looked furious. "Impedimenta!" He shouted and the Weasleys were thrown into the opposite wall. Ares touched the tattoo on his arm and Iris instantly appeared at his side with Charon perched on her shoulder and Shadow in her mouth. _**What happened?**_

_**Dumbledore somehow choked you into unconsciousness and you blacked out. Then he grabbed your trunk, Hedwig's cage and tied up Iris. Hedwig and Charon were flying near your room when Dumbledore stunned them, scooped them up and dropped you off here with your trunk before taking off with us and leaving us in some forest.**_

**He said he couldn't allow you to associate with dark creatures.**

_**WHAT! Are you three alright?**_

**We're fine Ares. There's worse news though.**

**What can be worse than this?**

**Dumbledore is trying to get access to your vaults. He said as much thinking we didn't communicate with you.**

**That fool! I bet he's going to try to get custody of me too.**

Shadow and Iris said nothing at that so Ares knew it was true. "Figures the old man thinks he could get custody of me. He needs to just give up and realize I'll never go over to the light."

* * *

Ares was suddenly hit with a stupefy before he could react. Iris snarled and Charon took to the air as Ron kept his wand pointed at Iris. "Get away from him you mutt!"

_**Get out of the way!**_ Ares hissed and Iris jumped to the side. Ares focused on Ron's image in his head. _Crucio!_ Ron screamed and dropped his wand. Charon flew down and grabbed it before dropping it in front of Iris who bit through it easily. "I suggest you get the hell out of my way before I get really pissed off," Ares said in a cold tone not unlike his father which caused Ron and the other Weasleys who had by now gotten to their feet to flinch.

"You're not going anywhere young man!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Dumbledore trusts us to look after you and rid you of the Dark Lord's influence…"

"So in other words you and the rest of the light side are too stupid to use your brains and see what a manipulative jackass Dumbledore is then? I know you're sneaking love potions into Ginny's food."

They stared at him in horror. "Oh did you think I wouldn't know about that? Well I also know that Dumbledore was planning on slipping love potions to Ginny when she enters Hogwarts next year. I have no intention of dating a Weasley or dating at all as a matter of fact. My father and friends are the only ones who don't stare at me and don't see me as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' nonsense. They just see a good friend."

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at Ares and said "stupefy," before Ares once more fell on his back. She grabbed Ares and tied him to the bed in the room and then left. Ares screamed and tried to get free but Mrs. Weasley had made the ropes holding him impervious to magic. Iris, Shadow and Charon were thrown into a cage and locked in the shed which was also made impervious to magic. "Now they won't be able to escape and go to the Death Eaters. I feel sorry for Harry. I hate doing this to him but until we can free him of whatever power and brainwashing the Dark Lord has over him he can't be trusted to be on his own so we'll have to take turns watching him," Mrs. Weasley said to Arthur who has just gotten home from work. He nodded. "We'll take shifts and I'll go to Gringotts to see if Bill can come home to also watch him."

* * *

At Hogwarts the four friends were in boys dorm scowling. "I can't believe Dumbledore suspended Ares!" Indigo shouted. "Right in the middle of the duel too!"

"Ron would have got his ass kicked," Draco said sniggering. "I think that Dumbledore just didn't want to see the weasel lose at a duel."

"Ron wouldn't last in a real duel anyway."

The friends laughed at Hermione's comment. "I never would have thought that the Weasleys wouldn't like Muggles. I thought Mr. Weasley was supposed to be obsessed with them."

"Ron's just probably jealous that Hermione and Indigo beat him in all his classes."

"I hope Ares is okay," Orion said.

"He will be. Master will be pleased he is home," Draco said.

"Why do you call the Dark Lord 'master'?"

"Because my father is a Death Eater and I'm expected to join the Dark Lord's ranks when I'm old enough."

"Will you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to but I may have to do so to avoid getting punished by my father. He's obsessed with power you know."

"Who? The Dark Lord?" Orion asked.

"No my father. The Dark Lord wants to keep the muggle and wizarding worlds separate. It's a lot better for both worlds if we're separate."

"What does Ares want? Will he become a Dark Lord?"

"Ares doesn't want to be another Dark Lord. He wants to get into politics and change some things about our laws. One thing that's important to him is giving women and children rights instead of them being property of their husbands like under our current laws. Ares also believes the wizarding and muggle worlds need to be kept separated from each other."

Hermione and Indigo nodded at that. Growing up as first generation witches they knew how cruel muggles could be to people who were 'different'. It made perfect sense to them to keep the worlds separate. Muggles would treat wizards and witches like freaks and expect them to do everything with magic so it would make their lives easier. Wizards and witches on the other hand wouldn't be able to cope with the muggle world and lack of magic and might use their powers to harm innocent people.

* * *

Dumbledore was in Gringotts speaking with Director Ironstone about getting access to Ares's vaults. Unfortunately for him the discussion wasn't going the way he wanted.

"No Dumbledore you cannot have access the Potter or Riddle Vaults."

"But Harry isn't of sound mind to be able to make decisions for himself. He's been brainwashed!"

"No he hasn't been brainwashed. He's perfectly sane and normal. Unlike you who is obsessed with stealing his wealth for yourself and wants to use the poor boy. Besides that would be a violation of Gringotts policy to give the vaults to someone who doesn't have custody of Ares Riddle."

"His name is Harry Potter!"

"His name is Ares Riddle! The Blood Adoption Ritual and name change are legal. Ares Riddle is the heir to the Potters, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and the Dark Lord legally. Only he can access all five vaults. You have no claim to the boy or to any of the vaults under our protection. Good day and get out of my office."

"I will get into those vaults."

"If you even try getting into those vaults we'll throw you to the dragons. Not even a wizard as powerful as yourself is a match for them."

Armed goblins with battleaxes and swords appeared when Ironstone snapped his fingers and escorted Dumbledore out of Gringotts. Dragonsteel looked at Director Ironstone and sighed. "What's to be done about Dumbledore? He'll keep trying to gain custody of the Riddle boy and get access to the vaults."

"I think it's time we banned Dumbledore from Gringotts. Mr. Riddle's will says that Ares Riddle is to go to Mr. Malfoy or Mrs. Lestrange in the event of his death. We know from the lockdown on the Riddle vault that Tom Riddle is dead but Ares should still be able to access his father's vault."

"Do you think that he'll try to stop Ares going into the care of two Death Eaters?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to get custody of the boy himself. However he has forgotten that the Blood Adoption Ritual is legally binding and nothing can break it. Send word to the account manager in charge of Dumbledore's vault that we will no longer be doing business with Dumbledore."

Dragonsteel nodded and left to go find Firetongue who was Dumbledore's vault accountant and pass on the message from the Director. Dumbledore would find himself a very poor man soon and it made the goblin smile. Dumbledore had been trying to use the boy for too long and thought himself invincible. The fool would see just how wrong he was when he tried messing with friends of the Goblin Nation.

Outside Gringotts Dumbledore was angry that his plans hadn't gone well. First he'd been unable to get custody of the boy and now he couldn't even get into any of the boy's vaults. P_erhaps I should put a compulsion charm on the boy to get him under my control. Or maybe it would be best to modify his memories of Voldemort and put me as his savior and protector and Voldemort as the villain. Yes that could work._ Chuckling to himself at his clever idea Dumbledore made his way back to the Burrow.


	11. Animagi

**Animagi**

Ares's month at the Burrow wasn't fun. Iris, Charon and Shadow had been kept locked up in the shed and Ares hadn't been allowed to leave his room except to go to the bathroom and that was with an escort. The rest of the month he was kept locked in the room the Weasleys had put him in. Try as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley might Ares decided to ignore the both of them and refused to eat the food they brought for him. Ron was pulled out of school to try to talk some sense into Ares but only succeeded in further darkening Ares's mood.

"Mom it does no good. The Potter brat won't even talk to me. He doesn't see how this is for his own good."

"I can't believe that St. Mungo's found nothing wrong with his mind. There must be something wrong with the boy to make him think that the Dark Lord actually saved him. Must be some really powerful dark magic that has hold over the boy with the Dark Lord's death. Well you'll both be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Just keep trying to talk to Harry. I'm sure with time he'll come around and see how wrong he was to think that the Dark Lord could ever love him."

Ares's eyes were closed as he listened to the conversation going on in the kitchen. Since he had been trapped in this room for a month he had taken that time to better understand his powers and improve his hearing and sight. After the Blood Adoption Ritual his vision had improved so he no longer needed glasses for which he was thankful for._ Father. I'm sorry that Dumbledore followed me and killed you. I swear I will get you back and together we'll take down the light starting with that bastard Dumbledore._

Ares knew these fools were starting to test his patience and he was beginning to consider forsaking politics and becoming the next Dark Lord. After he was already the Prince of the Death Eaters and they had no choice but to follow him now that their Lord was dead. His education came first though before ruling the Death Eaters. Tom would want his son to graduate Hogwarts before he did anything else.

Ares was glad to be back in Hogwarts the next morning. _If I'm going to become a Dark Lord I need my own followers. My friends are a good place to start. But first I should discuss it with them before I brand them. Thankfully father showed me how to do it at nine years old._

"Deathly Hallows would make a good mark," Ares muttered quietly to himself as his face twisted into a feral grin. "It's powerful and would strike fear into these fools. Taking a symbol from a children's book and making it evil… that would work to ensue mayhem and panic."

As Ares began walking to Ravenclaw tower Professor McGonagall spotted him and came over. "The Head Master wants to see you in his office Mr. Riddle. Your things will be taken to Ravenclaw."

"Thank you Professor," Ares said smiling. In order to get the bastard off my back I'll pretend I've seen the error of my ways and act like the perfect little light wizard. Though if that weasel tries anything else I'll fucking kill him. Once I graduate I'll show the followers of Dumbledore that I am not someone to be fucked with.

* * *

Ares walked to the Head Master's office with Shadow draped around his shoulders and Iris beside him. Hedwig and Charon had been released to go to the Owlery. "I need to see the Head Master," he said to the gargoyle and charging the rune tattoo on his hand. The gargoyle quickly sprang to the side and Ares went up to the Head Master's office. He knocked and a voice said "Enter."

"Ah good morning Mr. Potter."

Ares's eyes darkened before putting a smile on his face. "Good morning Head Master. I'm glad to be back in Hogwarts and I must say you were right about Voldemort."

"Glad to hear it my boy. So the Weasleys did you some good then?"

"Oh yes sir. They made me see the error of my ways and I would like to apologize for accepting Ronald's duel."

"I expect we'll have no more bad behavior from you for the rest of your school years here?"

"No sir. I love Hogwarts too much to risk expulsion. It's a second home to me." That was the only truth he was going to admit to.

"Good well then off you go."

"Good bye Head Master."

* * *

Ares went to Ravenclaw tower and stopped in front of the eagle knocker. _Why is the symbol of Ravenclaw an eagle?_

_An Arab sheikh tells his two sons to race their camels to a distant city to see who will inherit his fortune. The one whose camel is slower will win. Reluctantly, the brothers started out on this unconventional "race". After wandering aimlessly for days, they came across a wise man and asked him for advice. After hearing the advice of the wise man, the brothers jump on the camels and race as fast as they can to the city. What advice did the wise man offer?_

"He suggested they switch camels since it was obvious they were afraid that their camel was faster than the other's."

_Well done!_

Ares stepped through the door and sighed in relief upon seeing the common room again. He collapsed in a chair by the fire and Iris lay at his feet. The door opened and Orion came in before running towards Ares. "Ares you're back!"

"Why aren't you in class Orion?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I just had a meeting with the Head Master. I decided not to go to class after the meeting and besides I just go back to Hogwarts."

"How did it go?"

"The meeting or the time at the Weasleys? Being at the Weasleys was hell. However I managed to sharpen my sight and hearing and even found out I'm a Pyromancer. That's what this rune on my hand is. It's for 'fire'."

"The others finished their Animagi forms. Do you know what yours is?"

"A golden eagle. I practiced my Animagi form while locked up at the Burrow."

"Indigo's a jaguar, Hermione's a lioness, and Draco's a cat. As soon as you know your form Hermione will complete the bracelets and give us each one. I'm not in class because I heard that you were in the castle from Professor McGonagall so came here."

Ares nodded. "The light is really pissing me off. Did you know the Weasleys kept Iris, Shadow and Charon locked up in a cage that they made impervious to magic and put the cage in the shed? They also kept me tied to the bed the entire month I was there. But they're still shocked that St. Mungo's couldn't find anything wrong with me. Mrs. Weasley is convinced that father must have some powerful dark magic on my mind. Dumbledore killed my father. He followed me back home when I left Hogwarts."

Orion shook his head. "Bastard."

Ares and Orion went up to their dorm. Ares concentrated on his Animagi form and turned into Skywing. Skywing flapped his wings and landed on Orion's bed. Then he changed back. "Very cool! What's your Animagi name?"

"Skywing. What are the others?"

"I'm Claw. Draco's Cloud, Hermione's Dusk and Indigo's Nocturne."

"Claw certainly fits you Orion."

Orion smiled and sat down on his bed. "I feel like going for a flight tonight. It's the full moon yes?"

Orion nodded. "Good then we'll go to the Forbidden Forest together. My plans for my life have changed due to what Dumbledore did to my father and has been trying to do to me so far this year."

Orion said nothing but lay back on his bed fingering his wolf pendant. Ares noticed and sparked by curiosity he asked the question he had been thinking of for some time. "What's with the pendant Orion?"

Orion appeared shocked at the question. "I'm surprised you have an interest in it master." Realizing his mistake he shut his mouth and mentally berated himself for letting his tongue slip.

"What's with the 'master' bit Orion?" Ares asked though he was pleased that one of his friends and hopefully future followers was already referring to him as that.

Orion seemed to regret opening his mouth but sighed. "What do you know of the master/slave bond?"

"Only what Professor Bloomsdale said. That the bond was implemented on the tenth generation of werewolves after a community of werewolves was killed by wizards and witches in 1890. As such all werewolves are registered with the Werewolf Registration Act and can be sold into a master/slave bond. Werewolves didn't exist until 1880 when Amber Flame and Flint Blossom were turned after being bitten by Asena who was one of ten sons of a mythical female wolf."

Orion nodded. "That's correct. But my mother, my werewolf mother I mean, made a deal with the Riddles. The son of Tom Marvolo Riddle would inherit her third cub. That means I'm your slave and I hope to be your friend."

Ares was shocked at this news. "I had no idea that my father had set up something like this."

"Your father didn't know because his mother died when he was born and his father abandoned them after finding out his wife was a witch. I only know because my wolf mother wrote me a letter informing me of the master/slave bond she made with the Riddles. As for the wolf pendant around my neck… it was a gift from my wolf mother. As I understand it my three siblings also have pendants from our wolf mother."

"What's her name?"

Orion appeared surprised. "Her name was Storm Rosewood. She was killed when I was nine years old."

"Were you close to her?"

Orion smiled. "Yes. She and my siblings taught me the dangers of being a werewolf and the prejudice we would face in the wizarding and muggle worlds. I have a younger sister who is with my older siblings. She's five."

"I've never known a werewolf to take such an interest in her cubs before."

Orion laughed. "True. My mother was killed by Fenrir Greyback. My siblings and this pedant are all I have left of her."

"Have you seen your siblings recently?"

"Just before I left for Hogwarts. We have a home near the Black Sea. We also have a large territory with my brother and his mate being the alphas."

"So where does your loyalty lie?"

"With my pack first off. To my parents second and to my friends third. To a werewolf a pack is everything. They're your family and friends and really the only ones you can count in two worlds that would love to see your kind dead."

"Can I break this slave bond?"

Orion appeared shocked. "You would do that?"

"Yes. It makes me uncomfortable to be honest. I don't like the idea of owning one of my friends."

"Well yes but I'll have to take you into my territory in order to break the bond."

"When can we leave?"

_He certainly seems eager to end this bond. Still he's a good friend and it makes me happy that he is as disgusted with the master/slave bond as I am._

"We can leave after Christmas break."

Ares nodded. The two sat in silence and then went down to dinner. "ARES!" Hermione shouted throwing her arms around him. "Hello Hermione, Indigo, Dray. Glad to see you all missed me."

"I've mastered my Animagus form," Ares said quietly to his friends. "Can you finish the bracelet tonight Hermione?"

"Yes. What's your form Ares?"

"Golden Eagle."

"A bird of prey would suit you," Draco said.

"Finish the bracelets and let's meet in the Forbidden Forest. I have something I want to discuss with you all."

They nodded and continued eating their dinner. Orion, Draco, Hermione and Indigo were glad that Ares was back in Hogwarts and were interested in what he had to say. Afterwards they went upstairs where Hermione got to work finishing the charms bracelets. Orion's was made of gold since silver could burn werewolves whereas the others' were made of sterling silver. "They're charmed in that we can now communicate telepathically while in our Animagus forms."

"These will be useful. Great idea Hermione," Ares said giving his friend a smile.

* * *

They hurried out of Ravenclaw tower and towards the Forbidden Forest. Skywing took to the sky, his bracelet around his left leg. Nocturne and Dusk slunk deeper into the forest. Cloud bounded after the two bigger versions of his family. His fur shone silver in the moonlight. Orion whimpered when they stopped with Nocturne and Dusk patiently watching him. Skywing came to rest in a tree and peered down as Claw emerged and threw back his head in a long drawn out howl.

_Watch yourself Cloud._

_I'll be fine. Claw won't eat me. _

_Don't be so sure._

_He's right Skywing. There's deer in this forest. I can smell them. Orion also wants to run free. We've been kept caged too long and it's nice to be under the sky. The only time I can run free is when I'm with my pack mates in Turkey._

_You have other pack mates Claw?_

_Of course Nocturne. My three siblings and my older brother's mate. They're werewolves like me. I also have a human sister in Hufflepuff who is a sixth year and a younger brother who will be starting Hogwarts in three years._

_Aren't we your pack too?_

_Yes Cloud. You're my pack while at Hogwarts. My second pack. Now can we please stop talking? I'm starving for deer!_

Skywing took to the air and began flying as they followed Claw through the forest to where he smelled the deer herd. Claw, Nocturne and Dusk watched the deer herd and saw a couple of bucks on their own.

_Dusk and Nocturne you two take the younger buck and I'll take the older._

_Sure thing Claw. But are you sure you can get the deer all by yourself?_

_Yes I'm sure. You guys can share the second deer. After being cooped up for so long I'll probably attack you if you come near my kill._

_Fair enough Claw, Skywing said from where he was in the tree near them._

Claw sniffed the wind and pulled back his lips in a snarl showing fangs dripping with saliva. Darting forward the three predators cut off the two deer, separating them from the herd. Nocturne and Dusk worked together to bring down their deer and Claw leapt onto his prey's back and used his weight to bring it down, his fangs fastened in the animal's neck. Hungrily he tore into the deer's haunch while it was still alive making the animal scream in pain which he ignored as his hunger got control of him.

Skywing fluttered down and began tearing off pieces of warm flesh. Cloud ran forward breathing heavily and started tearing at a leg while Nocturne kept her mouth clamped on the deer's throat. Dusk began tearing into the deer's back right left haunch. The six Animagi ate with gusto as blood splattered on their fur. _I need to tell you guy something_, Skywing said when they were full from the meal and satisfied from the hunt.

_What is it Skywing? Dusk asked turning to look at the golden eagle who was preening his feathers._

_Did you know that Dumbledore killed my father?_

_WHAT?! Everyone else shouted. _

_Oh Skywing I'm sorry, Nocturne said. _

_I was taken forcibly to the Burrow. It's the home of the weasels. They took me to St. Mungo's to see if father had brainwashed me. Naturally they didn't find anything much to Dumbledore's disappointment. They threw Charon, Iris and Shadow in a cage and bound me to a bed with magical ropes. I was only allowed out of my room to use the bathroom. The rest of the time I was tied to the bed. But in that time I discovered I am a pyromancer._

_A pyromancer? _Nocturne asked.

_Fire elemental Nocturne. I can control fire. That's why Ares has a fire rune tattoo on his right hand. _

_Interesting! _Dusk shouted.

_Yes it is. You know how everyone says Ares is going to be the next Dark Lord? Well I think I will. I'm already a dark wizard and am a parslemouth as you all know. I was wondering if you would like to become my first followers?_

_Followers Skywing? _Claw asked nervously.

_Yes Claw exactly what I said. You say you are my friends. I trust you four with my life. Now I want to know if you will trust me and serve me. I have no wish to control my father's Death Eaters. I wanted to go into politics and change some laws as well as restore the three lost years of study to Hogwarts but these light people have pushed me over the edge. With followers I can make my dreams come true and get my revenge on those who wronged me. I'll leave you for now and you can discuss this among yourselves._

Skywing took to the air and flew back towards the castle before alighting on a tree. If the others wanted to be his followers all they had to do was contact him. Back by the dead deer Claw, Cloud, Nocturne and Dusk were talking amongst themselves about the conversation they had just had with Skywing. _Skywing is a great person and he is right about being a dark wizard._

_True on both counts. What do you know about him Cloud?_

_Skywing was abused by his muggle relatives for five years. The Dark Lord rescued him and killed his relatives. They did the Blood Adoption Ritual changing his name legally and making him the Dark Lord's son. Skywing wants to keep the Muggle and Wizard worlds separate, reinstate the dark arts class in Hogwarts, reinstate the last three years of Hogwarts, get rid of the betrothal contracts, give rights to creatures, kill anyone who expresses a pureblood mentality, stop the influx of Muggles entering Hogwarts, and allow women and children to be humans and no longer the property of their husbands. He has never considered being a Dark Lord before but I imagine with Dumbledore and the Weasels making his life hell it has pushed him onto that path._

_Makes sense. What should we do?_

_I'm staying by Skywing_, Claw said. _I think we can only make this decision individually._

Claw made his way back along the path and heard the others running after him. _That was fast._

_Shut it Claw! We're Skywing's friends too and we'll follow him to hell itself. Friends don't give up on each other_, Cloud said.

_Yeah it isn't just Slytherin that looks out for each other_, Dusk said.

_They ran along the forest path back to Skywing. Well?_

_Give…us…a…min…minute! _

_We'll follow you Skywing_, Claw said.

_Friends stick together._

Skywing transformed and there was Ares standing in front of them. "Pleased to see my friends will become my followers and servants. Now if you will kindly transform back into your human selves I can give you the mark."

Claw whined. "How stupid of me. I forgot that you can't resume your human form yet Claw. Sorry. I'll brand you at sunrise then. As for the rest of you roll up your sleeves and hold out your left arms."

"What do you know of the Deathly Hallows Draco?"

"It's a tale from Beadles the Bard my Lord."

"My Lord is it now? Yes that is fitting since I will be a Dark Lord like father. But you all are only to call me 'My Lord' when we are alone. Do I make myself clear?" At their quick nods Ares waved his hand in a sign for Draco to continue.

"The Deathly Hallows consist of the Elder Wand also known as the death stick and the wand of destiny, the resurrection stone and the invisibility cloak. They were given to the three Peverell brothers by Death. The oldest got the Elder Wand, the middle the resurrection stone and the youngest the invisibility cloak. The Elder Wand is made of elder wood and is said to perform remarkable feats of magic. The resurrection stone is able to bring back the dead from the grave and the invisibility cloak makes the wearer invisible. Whoever holds all three parts of the Deathly Hallows becomes the Master of Death. The straight line represents the Elder Wand which lays inside the circle the Resurrection Stone and the triangle surrounding the circle represents the invisibility cloak."

"Good. I see you too know the story of the Deathly Hallows Draco. This is going to be the symbol of my followers and like my father the mark will be branded into your skin. However I am going to do something different. I have already found a spell which will cause anyone who betrays me to die. Now are you sure you want to follow me?"

They nodded without hesitation. "I'm impressed," Ares said. "Let's begin."

Draco stepped forward. "Vinezay," Ares muttered and the deathly hallows burned into Draco's wrist that clenched his mouth shut to keep from screaming. Indigo and Hermione also took the mark. "Claw you'll be branded when the sun comes up. To cast the deathly hallows into the air you shout 'Elhalsto.' A light of blue stars will burst from your wands and form in the air. That is to be used only when killing someone just as the Dark Mark is used for my father's followers."

"Who are you going to be my Lord?" Hermione asked.

"Raven. I think it suits me because I am after all in Ravenclaw just like the rest of you."

Claw snarled. "Back into Animagus forms!"

They quickly obeyed their master and did as ordered and Claw quieted down. An hour later the sun came up. They looked up in surprise at the dawn breaking as they hadn't realized they'd been in the forest all this time. "Vinezay," Ares said and branded Orion who nearly collapsed on the ground. He pocketed his wand. "Better get back to the castle."

* * *

_I need a name for Dark Raven's followers. Something that includes the word 'raven' in it. What house do you think Ares's girlfriend should be from? Their robes are going to be blue with black ravens on them._


	12. Mysterious Letter

**Mysterious Letter**

In the shadow of the forest a Bengal tiger watched the group of five leave the Forbidden Forest. The tiger's ice blue eyes shone with interest at the eleven year old wizard who commanded a werewolf, a cat, a lioness and a jaguar. Turning the tiger made its way across the grounds to the Owlery and shifted into a thirteen year old boy and pulled a letter out of his robes before looking for the boy's owl. Spotting it he whistled softly and Hedwig flew down to perch on his arm. "Hello beautiful. Your master has done a fine job of raising you," he said stroking the owl's breast. "Take this to your master at breakfast will you?" Hedwig gave a soft hoot and flew back up to her perch with the letter tied to her leg. Smiling the boy shifted back into his tiger form and disappeared back into the forest to wait.

* * *

Ares stopped causing the others to halt and look at their master curiously. Ares turned back towards the Forbidden Forest and looked towards the trees but didn't see anything. "What is it Dark Raven?" Draco asked as Ares held up a hand.

"Must be nothing but I swear I felt eyes on me," Ares said. Shaking his head he started for the castle again with the others following and they made their way back into Ravenclaw tower where they split up and went to their dorms before falling asleep. He needed to find more followers and get robes for them. A trip to Madam Malkins would be useful as well as getting masks. Then all he had to do was cast a memory charm on the woman and she'd never know about his followers robes.

At breakfast the next morning Ares was surprised to see Hedwig with a letter. "Thanks Hedwig," Ares said untying the letter and feeding her a piece of bacon before she took flight again. He looked down at the letter and his friends quickly saw the puzzlement on his face.

"My L…"

_Stupefy_, Ares said silently looking at Draco. Draco fell off the bench. Whimpering in pain he got up. "What did I tell you last night?"

"Forgive me Ares. Slip of the tongue."

"See that you remember your punishment. That goes for all of you," Ares said looking at his three other followers. They quickly nodded and Ares turned his attention back to the paper.

_Hello little prince,_

_I must say the way you can control a werewolf and three Animagi is interesting and intrigues me. I sense you're a fire elemental and very powerful for one so young. Take the path through the forest until the river turns to black and the shadows are deepest before the dawn. _

_Griffin _

"Well this is certainly odd," Ares said frowning at the letter.

"What is it?" Orion asked meekly.

"It appears our actions last night were noticed. Now I'm going to have to see who this 'Griffin' person is and see if he or she is a threat to my plans." Ares stared at the letter and it burst into flames.

"What are your orders?" Hermione asked.

"Do not attract attention to yourselves first off. See if you can find me some more followers who aren't totally useless. I want people who will be useful to my cause and aren't bigots. Which means no Slytherins."

"Slytherins are cunning," Draco said.

"Then find me some Slytherins who don't believe in that pureblood bullshit if that's even possible. Not Crabbe and Goyle. Their fathers are useless and so are they. Why father kept them alive I have no idea. See if you can get some Hufflepuffs to join as well. They're extremely loyal."

"Should we come with you to this meeting?"

"Orion you need to rest. Stay in the dorms tonight. Hermione and Draco come with me tonight to see this fool who seems to know about me. Indigo tend to Orion tonight."

They obediently nodded and then purposely switched the topic to homework so nobody would know what they were up to. At the staff table Dumbledore was watching the five friends curiously. He'd seen Draco fall off the bench when Ares looked at him. Draco must have leaned back too far and fallen off the bench. It wasn't possible for a first year to use wand less magic. He was just assuming things about the boy.

The five friends went to their classes. Ares was bothered by the note he had received that morning and made sure his followers knew it for they instinctively kept quiet in order to avoid their master's anger. Draco knew from being around Tom and Ares that Ares wouldn't hesitate to use the three Unforgivables if he was angry enough.

Ares relatively enjoyed his classes at Hogwarts except for History of Magic which was an utter waste of time in his opinion. "Professor Binns needs to be tossed out of Hogwarts. Pity there's no spell that can kill a ghost."

"He seems to be bigoted against goblins. That's all he talks about," Hermione said.

"That's another problem that I'm going to have to solve," Ares said with a sigh. "Sacking Binns and finding a competent History of Magic Professor."

* * *

They day passed slowly which further annoyed Ares. At sunset Skywing took flight from Ravenclaw tower while Dusk and Cloud leapt out the window landing softly on their feet before going towards the Forbidden Forest. _'Take the path through the forest until the river turns to black and the shadows are deepest before the dawn.' Any ideas what that means?_

_Ask Dusk. She's supposed to be the smart one._

_You're also smart Cloud otherwise you wouldn't be in Ravenclaw_, Skywing said getting annoyed with Cloud's attitude.

_Sorry master._

_You're forgiven. But do not test me Cloud. _

_Yes master._

The three Animagi continued along the forest path until they approached a black river._ Dusk or Cloud which way? You know I can't see in the dark._

_Left. The shadows are darker than on the right_, Dusk said_._

They turned left and followed the bank of the river downstream._ This river is strange. I've never seen black water before, Cloud said._

_Well it is the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts. Anything's bound to happen here_, Skywing said.

After two hours they finally came to a glen that was completely dark. Skywing shifted and there was Ares with Hermione and Draco beside him. "Lumos," the three said and held their wands up though the spell did nothing to quell the darkness around them. "It's pitch black out here."

* * *

A tiger suddenly appeared out of the shadows and came stealthily towards the three wizards. Its form shifted and a thirteen year old boy stood in front of them, his ice blue eyes shining in the darkness. "Welcome Dark Raven. Pleased to see you came."

"How do you know who I am?"

The boy just looked at him searchingly. "My name is Griffin. Though in my Animagus form I'm Nomad. I watched you as you left the Forbidden Forest last night. How is it that an eleven year old wizard can control a werewolf and demand such respect from his peers?"

"What is a thirteen year old wizard doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Ares shot back.

Griffin laughed at the question. "Point taken Dark Raven. I've been in America for the past two years before coming here attending Fury Dragon Academy in Wisconsin."

"That's one of the top schools of magic in the United States isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is. However I've heard Hogwarts is supposed to be the best in the world which is why I came here."

"Why haven't you enrolled?" Ares asked Griffin.

"I haven't felt like it. Besides I've been on my own since I ran away last summer. I didn't have good experiences at home."

"Your past is your past and you shouldn't dwell on it," Ares said.

"Wise for one so young."

Ares snorted. "I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason and the son of Voldemort."

"Indeed? That explains things then."

"Explains what?" Ares asked his frosted eyes narrowing as he leveled his wand at Griffin and a ball of fire appeared in his left hand.

"It explains my question about how you can control a werewolf for one thing. It also explains why an eleven year old has mastered the Animagus transformation and why his plans have changed from what he originally intended."

"You seem to know a lot about me."

"Well are you interested in having someone join you willingly who isn't after power or doing so out of fear? I can't stand people who join powerful wizards out of fear. Means they're useless and the ones who join only for power are those that need to be watched in the event they try to usurp their master."

"Wise for a thirteen year old. What do you have to offer me? I don't take useless idiots or weaklings."

Griffin smiled. "Well I'm an Animagus as you found out. I prefer working from the shadows and am also a Dragon Mage."

"Dragon Mage?" Draco asked.

"I am bonded to a dragon hatchling and can control and communicate with dragons and I'm also a water elemental. So yes I think I would be an asset to Spina Corvos."

"Will the dragons obey anyone?"

"No only me. I discovered both my Animagus power, my ability to control water, and that I am a Dragon Mage at eight years old."

"'Thorn Ravens' huh? Interesting name. I like it."

"Where is your dragon?"

"Edoc!"

A forest green dragon alighted on the ground before them and hummed softly as Griffin patted it on the nose. _The raven one is powerful Griffin. Are you sure we can trust him?_

_Patience partner-of-my-heart. I sense this child will do great things for the world._

_If he tries to harm you I will kill him._

_I know you will._

"How old is your dragon?" Hermione asked.

"Seven months old."

"Are there many dragons here? Where are they?"

"That's none of your concern witch," Griffin said his eyes flashing with anger. Edoc growled angrily and curled his lips away from his teeth showing his gleaming white fangs as the three wizards backed away.

"Where are your parents?" Draco asked.

"Dead. To answer your unspoken question I will gladly take your mark and follow you but my dragons are to be left alone."

Ares thought about this for a few minutes. He already liked this boy despite having just met him. Having another elemental and Animagus would be a good thing on his side. Ares didn't know anything about Dragon Mages but he knew that dragon heartstrings were taken from dead dragons after they had been killed. It made him sick to know that magnificent creatures were slaughtered just to make a stupid wand core. There had to be a better way.

"Fair enough. Hold out your left arm Nomad."

"Vinezay," Are said pressing his wand to the boy's arm and the Deathly Hallows was branded into the skin. "Do you have a wand?"

"No. I never got the chance to have one since arriving in the United Kingdom and my other wand was snapped before I left the United States with Edoc."

"We'll have to arrange to get you one. The spell to cast the Deathly Hallows is 'Elhalsto.' I'd make sure Edoc and your other dragons are kept safe and away from the castle. A lot of Muggles and wizards and witches think they're evil. Also make sure your secrets about being a water elemental and Dragon Mage are kept secret from Dumbledore and the rest of the staff and students of Hogwarts. Dumbledore will no doubt try to use your dragons against you like he is trying to use me."

"I'll remember that. Not all of them. Chinese and Koreans see them as Gods. My dragons can take care of themselves. So where do I go to get a wand?"

"Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley. Diagon Alley would probably be best for you since Knockturn Alley is for dark wizards and the children of Death Eaters."

* * *

Griffin nodded. "I think you'd best get back to the castle before anyone realizes you're gone master." Ares nodded and the three friends switched back into their Animagus forms before they disappeared back to the castle. As they left Griffin climbed up Edoc's leg and got into the saddle before Edoc unfurled his wings and flew back towards the caves where they had been staying. Thirteen other dragons were in the caves and looked up as the Dragon Mage entered. Griffin held up his hand to quell their voices in his head.

"I've taken the boy's mark and will be transferring to the school tomorrow. Will you all be alright here?"

_We'll be fine partner-of-our-hearts-and-minds. We can look after ourselves_, a red dragon named Crimson said.

_Just make sure the Dragon Flute is not seen by these humans. Even this 'master' that you have taken. Many other Dragon Mages of the past made that mistake and it nearly wiped our kind out as well as ended the line_, a violet female dragon named Amethyst said.

"I'll remember. Besides you can always flee to my home in Switzerland where you know you'll be protected. The spells, charms and wards on my home and the surrounding grounds cannot be penetrated by any wizard or witch no matter how powerful."

The dragons quieted at their master's words. Edoc curled around Griffin and hummed softly to his partner/master. Griffin lay in the cave surrounded by his dragons and stared up at the ceiling. He liked the Dark Raven after having probed his mind. What fueled the child to become a Dark Lord was hurt and anger at being used by the light. Griffin nodded to himself. Yes being used and chained was something he was all too familiar with as he rubbed the scar around his right wrist.


	13. New Student

**New Student**

Griffin woke up the next morning at dawn. He stretched his arms above his head to get the stiffness out of them from sleeping next to Edoc last night. In a pit in the floor Griffin held his hands over the pit and water flowed from his hands into the pit until it was full so his dragons could drink. "Do any of you need me to go hunt for you?"

_No. We'll be fine until nightfall_, Glacier said. Glacier was a white male dragon. His dragons were half male and half female.

Griffin nodded and pulled his flute out of his robes and put it to his lips before playing. The dragons' eyes closed as the music filled the caves and hummed contentedly. The flute was silver with a red dragon carved on the flute. With this flute he could control his dragons that he wasn't bonded to. It had been passed down the Dragon Mage line and if he lived long enough to find a wife would hopefully pass down to his own son or daughter. When he finished playing he put the flute back into his robes and took Edoc's saddle off him.

He smiled as they lowered their heads to the water and began drinking it in great mouthfuls. "I won't be able to get away until nightfall so don't drink it all at once," Griffin said and a couple dragons who were waiting to drink looked at him and nodded. _Go young one_, Edoc said lowering his head until he butted Griffin in the back. _We'll be fine. You need to continue your magical studies if you hope to be a great Dragon Mage._

Griffin nodded and placed a hand on Edoc before turning into Nomad and running out of the cave towards Hogwarts. Stopping at the edge of the forest Nomad shifted once more and Griffin walked towards the castle. Should he be in any danger all he had to do was call his dragons and they would come to defend their master. Besides the Dark Raven would find that he couldn't control Griffin. He already had a lot of magic due to being born of the line and the brand on his arm wasn't able to kill him if he had to betray the Dark Raven. Not that he was going to bother telling the kid that of course. Should the Dark Raven attempt to harm his dragons then it would be a simple matter of killing the child.

* * *

Snapping his fingers the folder containing his transcripts appeared and he grabbed it before walking towards the castle. He was proficient in wand less magic being an elemental and Dragon Mage but knew a wand would come in handy for better channeling his water elemental power. Running into a stern looking witch with glasses he guessed this was a professor of some sort. "Good morning," Griffin said smiling at the professor.

Professor McGonagall looked at the boy in front of her not recognizing him as a student. "Good morning. Why are you not in your dorms?"

"Forgive me. My name is Griffin Star. I was hoping to transfer to Hogwarts. I just arrived in Scotland a couple of days ago. These are my transcripts from my old school," he said holding out the folder in his right hand.

Professor McGonagall took the folder and opened it up. "So you are a third year student then?"

"Yes."

"It says your parents are dead. How did you get here?"

"A teacher from my old school brought me here and put me into an orphanage before returning to Wisconsin. I have no living relatives."

"Do you have any school supplies?"

"No ma'am. As I said I just arrived two days ago and boarded the Hogwarts Express to come here."

"Well then someone will have to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and we'll get you sorted when you come back from your shopping trip."

"Thank you professor."

As soon as the professor left Griffin winched as the scar on his wrist began to burn. It had been doing that since he had arrived in Scotland with his dragons. "Glacius," Griffin muttered holding his left hand over his wrist and letting ice form over the scar which began cooling the burn down. Closing his eyes in relief he removed his hand from his wrist. Having eaten nothing for a few days he made his way to the kitchens.

"What can Tipsy get for young master?"

"Something that will fill me up. Also if you can take some meat to my dragons in the Forbidden Forest. There's fourteen dragons in the caves. Give them enough for a week. Shame to waste all this food when the school doesn't hold as many people as it used to when it was built."

"How does young master know about the history of Hogwarts?"

Griffin smiled at that. "I'm a Dragon Mage Tipsy. My library has books on all the magical schools in the world."

Griffin was given a bottle of pumpkin juice and a tray that had two plates full of food on it. Griffin waved his hand and a chair and table appeared before the fire where he sat down and began to eat. "Thank you for the food Tipsy. Have my dragons been fed?"

"House elves were dispatched with food for young mage's dragons," Tipsy said.

Griffin nodded and left the kitchens with another bottle of pumpkin juice in his left hand. "Glacius," he muttered and ice formed around the bottle keeping it cool. Slipping the cold bottle of pumpkin juice into his robes he went outside to where he went to the Black Lake and sat down staring into the water. "Waveror," he muttered and a ball of water rose from the lake and hovered over him. Griffin opened his fist and the water fell on him soaking his skin through his robes but he didn't mind. Until he was sorted he couldn't take a shower so this would have to do for now.

"Ah Mr. Star," Professor McGonagall said having found the thirteen-year-old transfer student sitting by the lake. "The Head Master would like to see you in his office. Please follow me."

_The meddling fool Dumbledore who was responsible for driving the line out of Britain. I'll leave him to the young master to take care of._

Griffin smoothly rose from where he sat and quickly waved his hand over himself which dried his robes and hair. Inside his head Edoc snarled at the mention of Dumbledore. _Peace partner-of-my-heart. None of you can come into Hogwarts or it will give me away and I don't want to lose any of you._

_Dragon Mage Griffin you are the last of the line. We are your servants and friends. If you fall then the wizards and witches around Britian and indeed the rest of the world will slay us. That is if the academy doesn't capture us first and…_

_I know which is why I took you and left. Try not to think about what was done to us Edoc. You were only an egg then anyway. _

_I may have been an egg but don't forget Dragon Mage that even as eggs we can hear what is going on around us._

* * *

"Mr. Star?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at Griffin. Griffin quickly closed the connection to Edoc and threw up his occulumency shields. His line had been drive out thirteen years ago when Dumbledore had tried gaining control of the line's dragons for years so Dumbledore had no idea that Griffin Star was the last surviving Dragon Mage. His great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather had changed his last name from Frostbane to Star to protect his line. "We're at the Head Master's office."

Griffin frowned at the gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs," Professor McGonagall said and the gargoyle sprang aside as they stepped onto the moving stairs that circled around a stone pillar before they stepped onto a landing in front of two heavy oak doors. "Head Master Mr. Star would like to transfer to Hogwarts. He's a third year student."

"Thank you Minerva. You may go."

Griffin watched the stern woman leave with a smile on his face. The woman reminded him of his great grandmother. Machida Star hadn't been a woman you wanted to cross either. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked gesturing at the bowl of yellow candy.

Griffin frowned as he detected the truth serum in them. There was no way he'd be caught dead taking those. "No thank you Head Master."

"Take a seat."

Griffin sat on the edge of his seat not taking his eyes off the Head Master. "Now I understand you are transferring from Fury Dragon Academy and you are living in an orphanage due to having no living relatives. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"May I ask how long you have been in Scotland?"

"I took the Hogwarts Express here yesterday. I live in a Muggle orphanage in London."

"What made you decide to transfer to Hogwarts?"

"It's the best school in the world. I figure if I want to be a wizard then I have to go to the best school so I can learn from the best witches and wizards of the age."

"That's a good reason. Very well I'll have Professor Sonnet take you to Diagon Alley and then we'll have you sorted into your house when you come back."

* * *

Griffin nodded and disappeared from the office to wait for Professor Sonnet. The Sonnets were friends with the line as they too loved dragons. Professor Sonnet taught Ancient Runes. She appeared surprised to see a Dragon Mage in her presence. "Young master," she breathed bowing.

"Hello Helena," Griffin said smiling at the Professor. "I'm surprised you recognize me since we haven't seen each other since I was five."

"The Sonnets are the servants of the line of Dragon Mages master. The Head Master said you wanted to transfer here. Why?"

"It's best you not know those reasons for now Helena," Griffin said. "Have you kept my secrets?"

"Of course master. The servants of the line know we'll be fed to the dragons if we dare breathe a word of the line to anyone."

"How did an eighteen year old become the Professor of Ancient Runes?"

"Ancient Runes was always my strongest subject master. I knew if you came to Hogwarts you would need an ally. Did you bring anyone with you?"

"Fourteen dragons comprising of seven male and seven female. They're in the Forbidden Forest where I've been living since we arrived here last summer. Have you been to my home yet?"

"Yes master. Because the Sonnets have remained loyal we can pass through the wards and charms around your home. Everything is as it was left during Solar Frostbane's escape from Britain thirteen years ago."

"Good. I plan on returning home soon to check on the charms, spells and wards surrounding my home and grounds. You're welcome to accompany me if you so wish."

"Thank you master."

"It would be wise to refer to me as master in private Helena and I will do the same towards you in private."

"Of course mas… Mr. Star."

Griffin smiled at his servant and took her arm as they apparated to Diagon Alley. "I think I need to get a wand first Helena," Griffin said.

"Of course master. But we should go to your vault first."

"Are the goblins who serve my line still alive?"

"Yes master."

"Good then they should recognize a Frostbane when they see one."

"My sword if you please Helena."

* * *

Helena pulled out the scabbard which contained the Dragon Mage's sword that had been handcrafted. The scabbard was midnight blue with a black dragon with purple eyes carved into the scabbard with glittering sapphires and emeralds inlaid around the dragon carving and along both sides of the scabbard. The sword was made of sterling seal with a ruby set in the pommel and a red dragon with red eyes etched into the sword. Griffin tied his scabbard to his belt and they walked into Gringotts. The Frostbanes had two vaults. One in London and one in Switzerland where their home was.

"Yes?" A goblin asked looking at Griffin and Helena.

"Draco Magus de Hephaestus" Griffin said simply knowing the goblin would understand. All the goblins turned to stare as Griffin muttered the words. It had been thirteen years since the goblins had heard those words spoken in London. The goblin quickly snapped to attention and called for a goblin named Ashflame. "Take them to Director Ironstone."

"Please follow me sir and ma'am," Ashflame said bowing to them. They followed the goblin through the doors that led to the vaults and then along a series of tunnels to Director Ironstone's office. The goblin said something in his language which Griffin smirked at. "Helena allow me to answer anything he wants to know," Griffin said.

"Yes master."

"Young Master it's a surprise to see you in London after thirteen years," Director Ironsteel said bowing.

"It's Master now as William and Amelia Frostbane died three years ago Ironsteel," Griffin said. "I've come to check on my vault and withdraw money for Hogwarts. Is my vault secure?"

"Yes Master Frostbane."

"Nobody has been stealing from it have they? Because my dragons wouldn't mind tasting goblin flesh."

"There was one…" Noticing the Dragon Mage's hand on the pommel of his sword Ironsteel quickly continued. "The goblin who stole from your vault was killed! All the gold he stole has been put back into your account!"

"That shouldn't be possible unless it was a goblin working for the line," Griffin said. "I'll need to speak to any goblins left alive who serve the line."

"Of course master."

_Apparently I'm going to have to expend some energy to build up the wards around my vaults. _

Director Ironsteel summoned an elderly goblin who worked for the Frostbane line. "This is Dragonbreath," Ironsteel said to Griffin. "Dragonbreath Master Frostbane wants to speak to you about his vault."

Dragonbreath paled as he looked at the Dragon Mage before him. "Ironsteel here tells me that a member of your family stole some gold from the Frostbane account."

"Yes master. My grandson Bloodguard somehow bypassed the wards on your vault and stole 10,000 galleons but I paid it all back. He has been dealt with."

Griffin sighed. "Well at least you were honorable enough to pay back the money and deal with the traitor. You're free to go Dragonbreath and thank you for being honest with me. Now can I have someone take me to my vault?"

"Of course Master Frostbane."

Griffin and Helena got in a cart and went down to the deeper levels that were guarded by dragons. _Hello Draco of the Frostbanes._

_Who are you?_ The dragon thrust his head forward and Griffin was shocked to see it was blind.

_Dragon Mage Griffin Frostbane. The last of the line elder one. How did you come to be blind?_

_Goblin put my eyes out. Many of my kind who guards the vaults are blinded. The goblins use clankers to control us. They inflict punishment on us. _

_Will I be able to look into their minds elder?_

_No Dragon Mage. They are too wild from being cooped up here. I wish…_

_What do you wish for my friend?_

_You probably would think it's a stupid request but I wish I could be free again. It's not that I don't appreciate guarding your vault! I just miss being in the sky._

Griffin quickly sent mental images of his home along with the path from Hogwarts to his home in Switzerland._ My home and grounds are well protected by wards, spells and enchantments. You are free to go live there until the day you die elder._

_Thank you master!_

"The dragon that guards my vault is going to be released from its bonds," Griffin said looking at the goblin who had taken Helena and him to his vault. The goblin gulped and nodded. Griffin inspected the wards around his vault and sighed. He placed his hand on the vault and pulled out a purple glass dragon figurine and pressed it into the stone where it was swallowed up. He stepped back to watch the gems around the vault light up and the door slid open. The dragon figurine once more appeared and Griffin placed it in the pocket of his robes. This dragon figurine and the blood of the line were the only way you could get into the Frostbane account.

Griffin pulled out an emerald pouch with a black "F" and a red dragon embroidered onto the pouch and put enough money third year term into the pouch before pocketing it and sweeping out of the vault. Sighing he began chanting in an ancient language known only to his line and the entire vault glowed orange as he strengthened the wards around the vault. The colors around the vault continued changing as the wards were strengthened and new ones were added. Then a neon green light covered the vault and settled into the vault causing the hidden dragon carving to appear on the stone. Helena caught her master as he swayed from the depletion of his energy.

Using his water element he froze the chains and then pulling out his sword allowed a blue ball of magic to hover over his sword before slicing through the chains chaining the dragon to his vault. The dragon hummed and Griffin blasted a hole through the cavern roof so the dragon could go to Frostbane Manor. _He'll be happy there._

* * *

Leaving Gringotts they made their way to Ollivanders. Mr. Ollivander came out of the back of the shop to see Helena and Griffin. "Professor Sonnet! Is this a transfer student?"

"Yes. His name is Griffin Star."

"Ah Mr. Star! Here for a wand are you?"

_Obviously! _"Yes Mr. Ollivander," Griffin said.

Mr. Ollivander pulled a box off of the fifth shelf. "Here we are. Unicorn hair, Cherry, 10 ½ inches. Give it a wave."

Griffin waved the wand but the only thing it did was cause a vase to explode. Griffin then tried ten more wands before Mr. Ollivander caught sight of the rune on his hand. "Ah you're a water elemental! I haven't seen an elemental in years!"

Griffin scowled. _Probably because Dumbledore drove my line out of Britain!_ "The only elementals I'm aware of are the Frostbane line." At Griffin's raised eyebrows Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands. _Childish._ "Does that mean you're…"

"Yes," Griffin sighed. "I'm Griffin Frostbane, last in the line and a Dragon Mage like my relatives before me."

"Well you should have said that before!"

"I like to keep my identity a secret Mr. Ollivander since it puts myself and my dragons at risk being back here."

"Of course." Mr. Ollivander went to a back room and came back with a red box. "This is a water elemental wand and also has a dragon on it. Hawthorn, Phoenix Feather, 15 inches." Griffin took the wand and felt it warm at his touch.

He put the wand back in the box and Griffin slipped it into the bag. "Helena your wand if you please," Griffin said when they had left the shop.

"What electives are you taking master?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Of course! All the line loves that class."

"We're Dragon Mages Helena. It's good for us to learn about other creatures as well. I'm also going to take Ancient Runes," he said smiling at her. "Which I expect you to help me with if I'm stuck."

"Master shouldn't need any help."

"You flatter me Helena but I'm thirteen. I understand your subject is hard."

"Then why are you taking it master?"

"Because Divination is stupid and I have no interest to take Muggle Studies."

They continued to get all of Griffin's supplies. "I want to make a trip down Knockturn Alley Helena."

Griffin went down the side alley with Helena following him. Walking past the buildings Griffin finally stopped. "Stay here." He went inside and blasted open the door to the back room. "Accio dragon eggs," he said pointing his wand at the eggs as they floated into a sack he had withdrew from a pocket. "What are you doing?!" A man shouted coming down the stairs.

"You dare to steal dragon eggs from nests and slay dragons?!" Griffin shouted. "AVADA KEDAVARA!" A jet of green light hit the man and he fell to the floor. Griffin then went through the rest of the house and found five more dragon eggs upstairs. He gently placed them in the sack along with the others and cast an invisibility spell on the bag before leaving the home. Turning he shouted "Incendo Flambur!" The house exploded into flames and he grabbed Helena and dragged her back into the crowd to watch it burn. "Time to go Helena. Apparate us to the Forbidden Forest. My dragons can watch over the eggs for now."

* * *

They apparated back to the Forbidden Forest and Griffin called his dragons. "I have a surprise for everyone," Griffin said making the sack of dragon eggs visible and gently taking the eggs out of the bag before setting them on the ground.

_DRAGON EGGS!_ Fourteen voices sounded in his head, their happiness and shock evident in their voices.

"Take the unborn back to the cave and guard them well my friends. Edoc let me know if any of them hatch."

_Of course master and partner-of-our-hearts. _One by one the dragons gently picked up the eggs and flew back towards the caves. They walked away from the Forbidden Forest and back to the castle. "Master how is it we could apparate inside Hogwarts?"

"I'm a Dragon Mage Helena. My magic is impervious to Hogwarts wards."

* * *

They went inside Hogwarts and upstairs to the Head Master's office. "Ah I see you're finally back," Dumbledore said happily. Griffin frowned at the man's cheerfulness. "Take a seat and the sorting hat will pick your house."

"Lovely," Griffin muttered under his breath. He sat and Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on his head.

_Welcome back Dragon Mage Frostbane. I'm sorry that Dumbledore drove your line out of Britain._

_Indeed hat. Since you can read my thoughts you know my secrets I presume?_

_Yes but I can't reveal them to anyone so don't worry. Not even the Head Master._

_Good. _

_Let's see here. You're cunning, wise, brave and loyal. Traits from each house. You also have a secret to keep and I see you've become a follower of Ares Riddle. Thorn Ravens is an interesting and suitable name. Where to put you? Any preference?_

_My master and four followers are in Ravenclaw. But I could work well from any house I suppose to recruit people. That's what Dark Raven wants. _

_I can tell you want to get to know Ares more. So you're best suited for _RAVENCLAW!

Griffin didn't breathe until he got his course schedule and was allowed to leave the office. _How did the sorting go?_

_Fine Edoc. I'm in Ravenclaw like the Dark Raven and his four followers. Good night my friend._

_Night Griffin._

Helena led him to Ravenclaw tower explaining how to get inside. The eagle sprang to life when Helena knocked on the door.

_What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do, and many in the streets would stand, were I not as a friend in hand._

"A key."

_Good job Magus._

"Master do you need anything?"

"No Helena. Thank you for taking me to get my school supplies and allowing me to go save the eggs."

"You're welcome."

Griffin walked into the common where he saw Ares and the others. "So you got into Ravenclaw?" Ares asked him.

"Yes."

"You'll find the third year dorm up the stairs to your left."

"Thanks Ares."

* * *

Griffin went up the stairs on the left until he got to the third year dorms and went in. Pulling his supplies out he enlarged his trunk and placed his school supplies in it and put his uniforms in the dresser beside his bed. Then he went downstairs to the common room.

"Have you found any more followers?"

"Two girls in Hufflepuff and a couple of people in Slytherin. They'll be branded tonight. That gives me ten so far."

"Are you going to try recruiting anyone from Gryffindor?"

"I don't know yet. They're kind of rash and don't think things through."

"But they're brave and you'll need brave people to follow you," Griffin said wisely.

"Perhaps you're right. My father told me of some room that only the descendants of Slytherin can open. They're hidden from even Dumbledore," he said chuckling. "I want everyone present for the branding of my new followers," Ares said looking at his five ravens who nodded.

* * *

That evening Ares, his five ravens, two badgers and two snakes made their way below the castle. A serpent was carved into a stone door. **_"I Ares Riddle, descendant of Salazar Slytherin, command you to open."_**

**"_Well met heir of Slytherin. You need not fear anyone entering this part of the castle for only a parslemouth and descendant of Slytherin can open me."_**

The door slid into the wall and the eleven students filed inside. Waving his hand Ares caused the torches to spring into life and they walked down the stone passage until they reached a cavernous room with a long table and chairs in the middle. A fire sprang into life, the emerald flames flickering merrily in the fireplace. "Badgers and Snakes you are here because you wish to join Spina Corvos which is Latin for 'Thorn Ravens'. Now snakes do you believe in that pureblood bigotry?"

"No," the two snakes said. "Our families may believe in that but we accept people no matter their blood."

"Interesting. Well I'm glad to have two snakes on my side. Now do you all swear to follow and obey me on your magic and never betray me on pain of death?"

One by one the ten followers swore the oath that their master wanted. "Snakes and Badgers hold out your left arms," Ares said. "Vinezay," Ares said touching his new followers left arms and the Deathly Hallows was burned into their skin. "The spell for this is Elhalsto. 'El' for the Elder wand, 'Hal' for hallows, and 'Sto' for the Resurrection Stone. I also plan on getting you all some robes. They're blue with a gold border and a black raven on the front along with full facial masks. We'll get those from Madam Malkins on Christmas. I expect you all to tend to your studies and graduate from Hogwarts. If you try to leave my service or betray me you will die a slow and painful death. Am I clear?"

"Yes master," they said in unison.

"I am now known as Dark Raven. You can call me 'master' or 'My Lord' in my presence when we're alone. Continue trying to get me followers who will be of use to me. Nobody who is weak or a pureblood ass can join me. I won't deal with such nonsense. Your parents, the rest of the students and the staff are not to know of Spina Corvos. If I find out that the name of my followers has been leaked I will kill the ones responsible.

"We will work on dueling and dark magic here. Nothing that goes on here is to be talked about outside of these chambers. Elhalsto is only to be used when you kill somebody so that is kind of like father's death eaters. Yes I am the son of Voldemort, a parslemouth, fire elemental, Animagus and descendant of Salazar Slytherin," Dark Raven said in answer to the four new followers' unspoken questions. I won't hesitate to use the unforgivables on anyone who displeases me. Isn't that right Dray?"

"Yes My Lord," Draco said.

"You should know that Orion is a werewolf and Indigo and Hermione are first born witches. I expect them to be treated with the same respect and courtesy as you would give the rest of your comrades."

The badgers and snakes nodded. "Now what are your names? I take it you're all first years correct?"

"Yes," a badger said. "My name is Emily Dogwood."

"I'm Roger Light," the second badger said.

"Emerald Collins," a girl with blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Benjamin Shadow," the second snake answered.

Dark Raven nodded. "Go back to the dorms and get some sleep. Remember do not speak of this to anyone. Do not call me 'master' or 'My Lord' except in private amongst yourselves and when we are gathered together. Hermione you're in charge of finding an untraceable way for us to communicate with each other."

"Yes master," Hermione said.

Dark Raven watched his followers leave and sealed the chamber behind him. He had brought his bag down with his school supplies and a uniform for the next day. He heard their footsteps go back up the stone passageway. Then he went into a side room he'd found that had a king size four poster bed in it with a black comforter and drapes that he pulled shut around his bed before falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Christmas

**Christmas**

Christmas dawned bright and early. Dark Raven woke up after a restful night in his chambers. He'd been sleeping there a lot lately after meetings. He was pleased that his badgers had caught three more badgers and his snakes had caught four more who didn't believe in the pureblood bullshit. Of course the ten he originally got were his inner circle.

_**Ares you need to relax this Christmas**_, Shadow said to the wizard who was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Shadow had grown to five feet since Ares had first found him and made him his second familiar_**. Master does too much.**_

_**I'm Dark Raven. Dumbledore, the pureblood idiots in Slytherin, and the Weasleys are going to pay for what they have put me through. **_

_**Master what did the Slytherins do to you?**_

_**They don't respect creatures' rights and treat Muggles and first generation witches and wizards like scum. It isn't the first generation witches and wizards fault that they know nothing of wizarding culture and customs. There are no books in the Hogwarts library or in Flourish and Blotts as far as I'm aware.**_

_**It is true that that is perhaps the reason the first born witches and wizards don't know anything about our culture. How can they if nobody will teach them? I think that is something also that master needs to fix when he's ready.**_

_**I plan on doing a lot of things Shadow but I need to graduate and gain more knowledge of spells and more followers. My first thing is trying to figure out a way to resurrect father. There has to be some type of potion that will resurrect the dead.**_

Iris lay on the end of the bed sleeping. "I should myself a girlfriend who hopefully will become my wife and the mother of my children. Assuming I can find a pretty girl who is loyal to me and doesn't mind being married to the dark prince of the Death Eaters and the Dark Raven. I won't be marrying anyone from Slytherin or Gryffindor. Slytherins are too bigoted and Gryffindors are too rash for their own good. That leaves me with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw though there may be some good girls in Slytherin. I'll have to see."

Dark Raven sat up, his bracelet shimmering in the light of his bedroom. In addition to his meeting room and bedroom he also had a large bathroom, a storage space where he could stash stuff he wanted hidden, and a dueling area where his followers would practice the dark arts and anything else he thought they should know.

"We need to go to Diagon Alley," Dark Raven said. "My followers need robes made for them. Since they're staying for Christmas I need to figure out how to get to Diagon Alley."

_**What about getting their measurements and having them sent by Owl Post to Madam Malkins?**_

_**But then I would have to obivliate Madam Malkin and I can't do that from in here. Perhaps it is time to exercise my authority as the Dark Prince over my father's Death Eaters. But in truth I don't want them to know my plans either.**_

"Suppose I should get up to go to class not that I feel like it."

**Skip the day master.**

"I wish." Dark Raven got up and stripped off his clothes as he headed to the bathroom. Turning on the various faucets he let the tub fill up while he pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste that he kept in the bathroom of his chambers and brushed his teeth. Walking up the three steps to his bathtub he relaxed in the hot green water. Fifteen minutes later he heard his wards go off that someone was trying to get into his chambers. _I'm going to torture the fool who is bothering me._

_**Shadow!**_

_**Yes master?**_

_**Go check on the entrance.**_

* * *

Dark Raven rose in one fluid motion and summoned a towel which he quickly dried himself off with before walking to his room to change into some muggle clothing and a clean robe. "Accio wand," he said and his wand instantly zoomed to his hand from where he'd left it on his bedside table. Iris jumped to the floor and walked beside her master up through the stone passage. Opening the door his frosted eyes glared at the two Gryffindors standing there looking at him speechless. _Crucio!_

One of the Gryffindors fell screaming to the floor as Dark Raven watched in amusement at the child. He turned his wand on the other child who quickly prostrated before him. "We want to join!"

He sighed and turned back into the passage that led to his chambers. "Come on and don't just stand there fools!"

The two Gryffindors quickly hurried in after him and the door slid shut allowing his wards to once more activate. "CRUCIO!"

The child he hadn't cursed fell to the stone passage screaming in pain as he kept the curse on the child. "Who sent you?" Dark Raven hissed as Iris and Shadow stared at the two lion cubs wondering if they'd be allowed to eat them.

"Indigo Wildflower," the boy said.

_**Shadow and Iris I'm sure you're both hungry. **_

_**It's hard to hunt here when Dumbledore protects the bigot children. Can I eat Severus?**_

_**He's spying on my father for Dumbledore. But he may have some use to me so leave him for now.**_

* * *

The children whimpered at the hissing between Ares and the snake. The wolf bared its fangs at them making them shiver. "What do two lions want with Spina Corvos?"

"Ron Weasley is being a brat. He's acting like the king of the first years and keeps saying things about you needing to defeat the Dark Lord and how you shouldn't be trusted."

"Well he's right about I shouldn't be trusted," Dark Raven said smiling. "That's not a good enough reason to want to seek me out though. Secondly father and I know the truth that only Dumbledore knows."

"What is that?"

"Why would I tell two lions about what I know when I'm not even sure what they can do for me? Lions are Dumbledore's little 'pets' and he allows them to get away with everything and lets them control the school like they have been doing for the pasty fifty years. Slytherins are considered evil by Dumbledore and the lions. He is the one who encourages the hatred between the snakes and lions, something I will not allow if you join me. Meanwhile Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are utterly pushed to the side."

"That's partly we sought you out," the female lion cub said.

"Do tell."

"You know a lot more about Hogwarts then most can even dream of. You recognize how unfair it is for one house to be allowed to side while the other three should be pushed aside because the current Head Master is a former lion. Most of the lions think they're better than everyone else because Dumbledore lets them get away from punishment. We want to help change that."

_Impressive. I never would have thought that a couple of lion cubs would want to break from Dumbledore's control._

"How did you find out about my organization?"

"We overheard Indigo talking about it with Hermione. So we approached them and asked…"

"Legilimens!" Dark Raven said and forced his way into the first year male lion's mind.

* * *

_Hermione and Indigo were sitting on a bench in fifth floor corridor talking to themselves about their latest meeting with the Dark Raven. _

"_Hermione, does it bother you that master has been spending a lot of time in his chambers?"_

"_Our Lord has a lot to plan while trying to recruit followers in secret and figuring out a way to keep Dumbledore from manipulating him anymore than he has already tried. I'm surprised master hasn't killed the fool. Though he is only eleven, master has proven to have far more cunning, wisdom and mastered more spells than the average first year. Before I came to Hogwarts I was raised to respect authority and that teachers were always right. But since joining Spina Corvos and being at Hogwarts, I've seen how Dumbledore favors his lions over the rest of the houses. If master wants to stay in his chambers then that is his right and it's not our right to question our master Nocturne."_

"_That's true. Should we try to recruit some lions?"_

"_I don't see how we could. The lions are too favored and too closely watched by Dumbledore. How could we be sure that the lions we recruited wouldn't turn spy on master and turn us over to Dumbledore. He'd probably throw master and the rest of us in Azkaban."_

_There was a crash and they suddenly fell silent. The two raven females stood and drew their wands. "Who's there?" Hermione asked. "Come out from where you're hiding."_

_Two other first years came out, dressed in red and gold robes. "It… it isn't right," the boy stammered looking fearfully at the two ravens._

"_What isn't right and how much did you hear?" Indigo growled._

"_Everything. It isn't right that the lions can get away with everything and think they own the school."_

"_If we can be of any service to your master we want to join," the girl said nodding. _

"_Master does need more followers," Hermione muttered to Indigo._

"_But how do we know we can trust them?"_

"_Draco said master knows Legilimency…"_

_Indigo sighed and gave them directions to their master's chamber. The two lions thank them and the memory ended._ Dark Raven pulled himself gently out of the lion's mind and sighed. "Apparently I'm going to need to punish those two. Lions are brave and rash. How do I know that you will obey me?"

"I, Celesta Jade Rockwood, swear on my magic and life never to betray Dark Raven known as Ares Salazar Riddle," the girl said.

"I, Taylor Oliver Moor, swear on my magic and life to never betray Dark Raven known as Ares Salazar Riddle," the boy said.

An orange light twirled around the children's hands and then turned silver as the vow finished. "Hold out your left arms," Dark Raven ordered and the lions obeyed without question. "Vinezay," he said touching his wand to both the lions. "The spell for this his Elhalsto. My other Thorn Ravens will inform you of your obligations. Did anyone follow you here?"

"No master," Taylor said. "We know how to be careful."

"Don't get cocky. You can never be too careful. I won't be in my classes today so go and inform my five ravens, two badgers and two snakes that I want a meeting with everyone here later tonight."

"Yes master," the two lions said and scurried back into the passage as the door slid shut behind them. Dark Raven shook his head at their quick obedience. He had flipped through Taylor's mind when he had been watching the memory and knew they could be trusted. Otherwise they would have been fed to Shadow and Iris.

"Still need to punish Hermione and Indigo though for their disobedience even if they did gain me a couple lions."

* * *

That night Dark Raven sat at the head of the table in his meeting room with his sixteen followers. One snake, two badgers, another lion and a raven had joined; the snake, one badger and the raven being second years while the second badger and lion were also first years. Dark Raven was pleased with the progress rate at gaining followers. Hermione and Indigo had been punished in front of the rest so they could see what would happen if they went against their master's orders and he had ordered his followers to torture them as well so the screams had gone on for a while. His new followers had been branded and explained the rules of Spina Corvos.

"I'm pleased with the recruitment so far of followers to my organization. Hold off on the recruitments for now though. I don't want to risk the staff and Dumbledore finding out about us. Hermione and Indigo I take it you have thoroughly learned your lesson about talking about me and my organization in public without putting up the Notice-Me-Not spell and casting silencio?"

"Yes master," Hermione and Indigo said.

"Good. Now for my new Thorn Ravens," Dark Raven said looking at the new faces, "we will be learning occulumency, Animagus transformations, the dark arts, practice dueling, and potion making. I expect you all to get along and not try killing each other like has happened with past Dark Lords. You are to tell NOBODY about Spina Corvos or you'll be fed to Shadow and Iris here.

"I will not allow for my male followers to rape the female followers or women. You will be killed if you so much as even think of that. You will also not harm children. Children being those who do not fight in this war. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master," everyone chorused.

"Good. Now I called you all here today to get robes and masks for everyone so we'll be making a trip to Diagon Alley. I believe Hermione has good news." Dark Raven gestured for Hermione to speak.

"Thank you My Lord. I have come up with a way for us to communicate," she said holding up a vintage brass glass raven pendant of a raven sitting on a branch with a crescent moon behind it on a 24" inch chain. "It will feel warm and glow emerald when there's a meeting being held."

She handed out the necklaces to the followers. "I have made other ones just in case we get more recruits."

"Good Hermione. Keep them safe and on you at all times."

"They are water resistant but not water proof so you have to take them off when taking a bath or in water," Hermione added.

Dark Raven nodded at Hermione's idea. "Now I've been thinking for a while that I should get robes for everyone including myself. I already know the design they will have on them and the color. We'll need to leave for Diagon Alley tonight to get them made."

Dark Raven went over to his fireplace and lifted a pouch off the mantel. "Inside this is floo powder. I have it connected to the Leaky Cauldron where we will enter Diagon Alley to get our robes."

"Master won't that raise suspicion?" Benjamin asked.

"Salazar himself put a spell on this fireplace so that it can't be traced back to him and his descendants. Not even the 'leader of the light' can break this spell for Salazar invented it himself. If Tom tries to stop us we'll just kill him after receiving our robes. I left last night to get our masks," he said chucking the sixteen masks to his followers before putting his own on. "For those of you who have never traveled by floo powder go with someone who has. Keep your limbs inside the fire place and speak clearly or else you'll end up coming out of the wrong fireplace and I will not waste my time looking for lost followers."

"Diagon Alley!" Benjamin shouted holding onto Emerald.

Dark Raven watched his followers disappear and then he put the small pouch in a pocket of his robes before stepping into the fire place. With the words spoken he vanished in a swirl of green flames. Dark Raven stepped out of the fireplace inside the Leaky Cauldron and drew his hood up. His followers followed his example and doing a quick head count was pleased to see they had all made it. They strode out of the back of the pub and Dark Raven touched the sequence of bricks to get into Diagon Alley. Silently the Spina Corvos strode down the street with Dark Raven in front. Everyone had their wands out ready to protect their master.

* * *

The shops were all closed. Dark Raven had removed the tracers on all their wands so there was no way for the Ministry to pick up their magic. They walked into Madam Malkins. "Griffin and Taylor watch the door. If anyone comes kill them."

Griffin and Taylor nodded. "Find Madam Malkin," Dark Raven said to his second year followers. They instantly obeyed and went into the back of the store. They brought Madam Malkin downstairs with their wands pointed at her. "Who are you?"

"We request some special robes. Blue robes with a gold border on them and a black raven on the front."

"You're just children. What do you need special robes for? And what are you all doing out of Hogwarts? Perhaps I should get a teacher or Dumble…"

"Obliviate!" Dark Raven shouted pointing his wand at the woman. "Memory charm," Dark Raven explained to some of the questioning glances. "Imperio! This is the first unforgivable curse. It's used to control someone. The second is the Cruciatris Curse, also known as the torture curse that you practiced on Hermione and Indigo earlier tonight. The third is the Advada Kedavara curse and this is the most dangerous as it ends someone's life. None of these curses will work unless you mean it. To use any of these three spells is to get a life sentence in Azkaban if you're caught by the Ministry."

They watched the woman measure each member of Spina Corvos and make the robes which took several hours. Finally they each had their robes. They slipped them on and Dark Raven looked at Spina Corvos with a smile on his face. The robes suited them perfectly. "Avada Kedavara!" Dark Raven shouted while pointing his wand at Madam Malkin. They left the shop quickly and Benjamin shouted "Elhalsto!" The Deathly Hallows hovered over Madam Malkin's shop and they made their way back to Hogwarts without further incident.

"Hide your robes well. You're to wear them at meetings and when killing people out," Dark Raven said. "I'll teach you how to cast the Disillusionment Charm over yourselves so you'll be able to get around unseen. If you manage to do it properly you'll be invisible. Get back to your dorms safely."

He watched his students leave and put the pouch of floo powder back on the mantel before closing the flood network. He stripped off his own robes and placed them in his bedroom where he fell on the bed with a sigh. "Well we got our robes and didn't have any issues except with Madam Malkin. The Daily Prophet will get a nice surprise tomorrow when she's found dead," Ares said laughing.

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was silent when they got the Daily Prophet.

**Madam Malkin Found Dead!**

_By James Boondock_

_Madam Malkin, dressmaker and owner of Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley, was found dead early this morning. The Deathly Hallows was found above the shop. Is this the work of Death Eaters or is it a new group of terrorists that are on the loose? Or is this a new group of Death Eaters who split off from the main group after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died? As readers are aware Albus Dumbldore, former transfiguration teacher and current Head Master of Hogwarts killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to rescue young Harry James Potter from his clutches. Madam Malkin was responsible for making Hogwarts robes for students. She is spoken of by friends and neighbors as really loving her job and a caring person who wouldn't harm a soul. Citizens of Wizarding Britain can only hope that this is not some new threat to the world. The Ministry will be investigating._

Ares inwardly chuckled as he looked at his six ravens. It was Christmas morning and not many people were in Hogwarts. All of Spina Corvos were at Hogwarts for the holidays so they all sat together at one table. Ares had to admit that the Great Hall was beautiful at this time of year. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside and right now snowflakes were gently falling around them. There were wizarding crackers that had prizes inside them when they exploded. All sorts of delicious food were on the table as well.

Everyone was silent in the Great Hall at the news. Then whispers started breaking out around the table among the students. They went outside as the teachers went into the staff room to discuss what this meant. "Nice surprise isn't it?" Ares said lazily as he relaxed against an English Oak by the Black Lake with some of his followers throwing snowballs at each other and others lounging around with him. They carried their wands everywhere at Ares's insistence. "I suppose you want presents?" Ares snapped his fingers and a pile of presents appeared in the snow before them. "Your names are on them."

Ares picked up a present with no name on it. He had presents from his father's followers, his followers and now this strange present. Tearing off the Christmas wrapping he found a note which he quickly scanned and then frowned. _Who the hell is Nicholas Flamel?_


	15. Sea Wolves

**Sea Wolves**

Ares and Orion were in Ares's meeting chambers. "Does your home have a fireplace?" Dark Raven asked Orion.

"Yes master."

"Is it connected to the floo network?"

At Orion's nod Dark Raven nodded. Removing the pouch of floo powder from the mantel he took a pinch and slipped the pouch into his robes. Throwing it in the fire they stepped in and Orion shouted 'my pack" and the emerald flames consumed them.

* * *

They found themselves in a three story house. Brushing themselves off Orion led the way down two flights of stairs to the living room where his little sister was sitting by the fire. "You shouldn't get close to the fire Rosie," Orion said as he looked at her.

"Orion!" Rosie shouted running to her older brother. Ares saw Rosie's wolf pendant around her neck.

The door opened and a sixteen year old boy into the room and looked at Ares with a frown on his face before turning his gaze on Orion. Alpha. Brother, Claw said in his head.

"Orion! What are you doing away from school and who is this?"

"Master Riddle. He's going to take away the master/slave bond."

"And you didn't think to send word to us that you were coming?"

Orion whimpered at his brother's and alpha's growl. "Sorry Romulus."

"How is my brother in school?" Romulus asked gesturing for Ares to take on the couch by the fire before collapsing in a chair.

"He seems to be doing well in his classes," Ares said. "There was an incident though with our DADA professor."

"Oh? What was it Orion?"

"Professor Bloomsdale, our DADA professor, knows I'm a werewolf. He used Silvesco and Silvmay on me as well as the Cruciatris," Orion said softly.

"WHAT?!" Romulus growled leaping to his feet and striding over to Orion who cowered on the floor in front of him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND WORD?!"

Romulus snarled and paced angrily in front of Orion. "Your loyalty is to your PACK Orion! Your pack and your family come before ANYTHING else! You know the dangers our pack faces from both Fenrir and wizards and muggles alike. Remember what Fenrir did to our wolf mother. I'm not going to lose my family or my pack to that monster and his dogs," Romulus said before storming back outside.

* * *

A fourteen year old girl came into the living room and stared at the two children before her. "Orion!" She shouted running toward her younger brother and wrapping him in a hug. "Why didn't you tell Romulus you were coming home?"

"Romulus already bit my head off for not informing him of what happened to me at school Brook."

"What happened at school?"

Orion sighed and repeated his story to his sister whose smile slipped from her face. Her eyes flashed amber and she let out a growl at what had happened to her brother. "Romulus will rip his throat out for harming you."

Orion nodded his head again. His brother and alpha was very protective over his pack and family. Three more boys came into the house and looked at Brook, Ares, and Orion. They instantly recognized the smell of another pack mate in Orion. "What is a wizard doing here?!" The boy with jet back hair said.

"Shut up Shadow!" Brook snarled at him. "As you can tell from his scent this is my younger brother, Orion. He's at Hogwarts learning how to be a wizard."

"Do you actually think our kind will be allowed to become wizards? The Werewolf Registration Act would never allow it," Shadow muttered.

"Who are you?" A boy with white hair asked Ares.

"My name is Ares Salazar Riddle and I'm here to sever the master/slave bond between Orion and myself."

The girl who had red hair looked at Orion and Ares silently. "Welcome brother," the girl said in a melodious voice before falling silent again. A three year old toddled into the room. "Momma. Dada. Who zat?"

Brooke went to scoop up her niece. "This is your Uncle Orion Luna. Orion this is Romulus and Amber's daughter."

"Hello Luna," Orion said smiling at his niece. "The girl is Phoenix. She's ten as you can see and the boy is Frost."

"Were they turned by mother?"

"No Orion. You know mother died when you were nine. She never had made any more cubs. No these three were turned by a wolf named Shade Light. They joined our pack two months after you started at Hogwarts."

"Why are none of you in school?" Ares asked the wolves.

"Romulus has a pack and a territory to guard," Brook said looking at the wizard. "Besides our parents cast us out when we were turned. Only Orion's parents accepted him and allowed him to stay which is why he is able to attend Hogwarts."

"Many of our kind would be killed simply for being what we are," Frost said. "Wizards, witches and muggles would never allow us to be a part of their societies. It's hard enough for dark creatures to get jobs let alone go to school."

"We don't want to be forced to register with the ministry either so we live here. All countries have a werewolf department. We're not wanted anywhere which is why we live here away from both worlds."

Ares nodded. Here was another thing to change at least in Magical Britain if he couldn't change the world. "Orion how do we break the master/slave bond?"

"We need to go to the cave in our territory that's fifteen miles from here in order to undo the master/slave bond. But tonight is a full moon master so you'll have to wait a few days for the bond to be unbroken," Orion said simply. "You should stay here where you'll be safe."

"Are you talking back to me Orion?"

"No master. It's just not safe if you're in your human form around werewolves. But maybe Skywing would be safe as long as he was in the air or in a tree."

Ares nodded. "Orion where's your room?"

"Second floor, fourth bedroom on the right master."

"I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me."

* * *

The werewolves ate dinner. Orion scribbled a note for his master in case his master didn't wake before the moon rose. Then they went outside and stood in the snow watching the sky. The Sea Wolves pack howled in pain as their bodies changed form and suddenly there were nine wolves standing in the snow. Romulus snarled at Orion and leaped at him before biting into the younger wolf's leg. Orion howled in pain and snapped his jaws at Romulus, their fangs flashing in the moonlight. Romulus growled and bit down harder on Orion's leg causing Orion to whimper and lay still under the alpha. Romulus's amber eyes had darkened with anger as he stared down at the younger wolf. A quick conversation passed between the two brothers and when Romulus was satisfied that Orion had gotten the message loud and clear he let Orion up and then the pack began running away from the home.

Orion found himself next to Phoenix as they were running. He was too busy staring at her that he ran into a tree. Behind him he heard Frost snicker in his head. Romulus turned his head and shook his head at his brother before continuing on towards the lake that was in their territory.

Looks like Orion found himself a mate, Romulus said to Amber as they lay on the ground.

_It appears so but the question is will Shadow and Frost accept it?_

_Frost is a good kid. I'm sure he'll have no issues as long as Orion swears to protect Phoenix. Shadow on the other hand is a different story._

_How is Orion supposed to protect Phoenix when he's at Hogwarts?_

Romulus and Amber looked up as Brook came up to them and lay down a respectable distance away from the two alphas. _Phoenix seems to like Orion. I think he is enchanted with her._

Frost was watching his pack mate with his sister. He was twelve while Shadow was fourteen. Shadow meanwhile was pacing angrily in the snow beside Frost growling angrily. _What's the matter Shadow?_

_That cub thinks he can come into this territory and take my sister from me! Who the hell does he think he is?!_

_The younger brother of our alpha. You know perfectly well that Phoenix would never mate with you and I have no interest in marking her as my mate. Just because other werewolves do that doesn't mean we have to._

_She's my sister and belongs to me! Not some mangy cub who thinks he can pass for a wizard!_

Frost shook his head at his older brother's jealousy. Ignoring his older brother he went over to his pack mate and sister. _So how do you like being at Hogwarts Orion?_

_Fine. I'm a Ravenclaw. It's one of the four houses at Hogwarts. There's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky. Each house has their own table. The symbols are: Eagle for Ravenclaw, snake for Slytherin, badger for Hufflepuff, and lion for Gryffindor._

_Sounds nice. I wish I could attend Hogwarts but that isn't possible with the werewolf law._

Orion nodded his head. He also knew of the werewolf law. The law was an international law saying that if a child was bitten by a werewolf and cast out of their human family they couldn't receive a magical education. It was a way for the ministries to keep werewolves as dumb beasts and forced into the master/slave bonds. A werewolf couldn't even defend themselves against their wizard or witch master when they were being punished.

_Phoenix do you like Orion?_

_Will you be angry if I say yes?_

_No. I just met him as well and I can already see he's a good wolf to have around. I actually like your family Orion. Phoenix does as well. But I would be careful around Shadow Orion. You know the werewolf law?_

_Brothers can mate with their sisters yes._

_Well Shadow wants Phoenix as his mate. I have no interest in that law and find it disgusting but we're animals and there's so few of us that I suppose it's necessary. Phoenix also has no desire to be her brother's mate and she's not ready for breeding anyway since she's only ten. Since she likes you and you like her that's made Shadow furious. So watch yourself around Shadow._

Frost got up and left the black and red wolves to themselves and slammed his paws into the ice so he could take a drink of water. His white fur blended in perfectly with the surrounding snow. As long as Orion treated his sister right he had no problems accepting the black wolf as his brother-in-law. Jerking his head up at the sudden snarl he turned his head and curled his lips in disgust. _Idiot brother!_

* * *

Shadow had grabbed Orion by the leg and was dragging him away from Phoenix. The other wolves looked up and Frost ran over to his sister checking that she was alright. Romulus got to his feet and shouted at his brother and Shadow. Shadow kept his jaws clamped on Orion's leg who was trying to get free of the older wolf.

_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!_

Phoenix looked helplessly at Orion as her older brother began shaking Orion's leg back and forth causing Orion to howl in pain. In a tree overhead Skywing stared at the scene in fascination and amusement. _Shadow's furious that I'm not his mate Romulus. He's determined to kill Orion to prove a point._

_Nobody is to interfere in this fight! It's between Shadow and Orion_, Romulus ordered his pack who nodded and lay in a circle with Luna and Rosie between Romulus and Brook. A law of the werewolves was that if two wolves were fighting over a potential mate then none of the other wolves could interfere. It was a fight to the death.

* * *

Orion rolled halfway over and swiped a paw at Shadow clawing him across the muzzle. He let go and howled in pain and rage which gave Orion enough time to yank his leg away. Damn that's going to be a bitch to heal. Holding his back right leg off the ground Orion stood on three paws and watched Shadow circle him with his fangs bared and ears flat against his head. He snarled a warning as Shadow came closer but it didn't deter the older wolf. Shadow lunged at Orion knocking him to the ground. Orion quickly scrambled to his feet and force himself to put his injured leg on the ground.

Snarling the two werewolves circled each other while the rest of the pack was silent. Overhead in the tree Skywing watched Claw and the other wolf and then ruffled his feathers. He too had noticed the way Claw had behaved stupidly by crashing headlong into the tree because he was too busy staring at the pretty red wolf next to him. Skywing chuckled at that image as he replayed it in his mind's eye.

The two wolves watched each other as they both sought an opening. Making a quick and hasty decision Shadow lunged at Orion's injured leg but Orion quickly stepped aside and fastened his teeth on Shadow's front leg and began shaking his head back and forth determined to cause as much damage as Shadow had caused to Orion. The two wolves claws and fangs tore at each other long into the night before Orion ducked using his shoulder to shove Shadow off balance having taken out another leg and tore out his throat. The blood splattered the snow and his black fur as he snarled and watched the other wolves with his hackles raised.

_Enough Orion!_ Romulus's voice had taken on the commanding tone he used when he was angry or was issuing orders to his pack. Orion turned his head and took a step towards Romulus who just calmly stood there snarling at his younger brother. _Take Rosie and Luna back to the house and get some rest. You did well little brother and I'm proud of you._

The wild animal rage that had consumed Orion allowing him to kill Shadow subsided at his brother's words and he picked his leg up and turned towards the two pups. Motioning with his head he led them back to the house while the rest of the pack looked from Shadow's dead body to Romulus. At a nod the wolves fell on their fallen comrade and began tearing into the flesh. This was the way with werewolves, wolves and even dogs when they got hungry enough.

* * *

As dawn approached the three wolves shifted back into their human forms and Orion took his sister's and niece's hands. Blood stained his robes and he was exhausted not only from the transformation but from the fight as well. However he still couldn't claim Phoenix as his mate until she turned thirteen but as long as she and Frost stayed with the pack then she would be okay. Orion pushed open the door to their home and went up to his room leaving the two cubs in their room. Skywing flew in through the open window and changed back into Ares.

"Nice fight Orion. Will you have to do that often?"

"Until I am able to claim Phoenix yes. Once I claim her no wolf will be able to take her from me. Then the only thing we'll have to worry about are wizards, witches and muggles trying to kill us. I may be part of Spina Corvos but my mate and pack come first before anything else. If I have to leave Spina Corvos to protect my pack and mate I will."

Ares nodded and grabbed Orion's wrists. Quickly muttering a spell he sat back and sighed. "If you're forced to leave me the mark won't kill you like it will the others. Get yourself cleaned up and get some rest Orion. How long until that leg heals?"

"Two weeks."

"Then stay here with your pack and family until you are able to return to Hogwarts. Is there a room I can stay in?"

Orion nodded and limping out the door he led his master to a room across the hall. "It's Shadow's. Romulus showed me last night where everyone's rooms were."

Ares nodded his thanks and collapsed on the bed, flicking his wand so the door shut. Orion shook his head and went down the hall to the bathroom before stepping into a hot shower. He stayed there for an hour until the water ran cold and sent shivers down his back. Getting out he grabbed a towel off the heating towel rack and wrapped it around his waist before limping back to his room and collapsing on his own bed. He was glad to be back home with his pack. He was also grateful that Dark Raven was willing to give him permission to stay with his pack and mate while his leg healed.

* * *

The next morning Brook and Frost took Orion between them with Ares following as the four made their way to the cave in their territory. It wasn't far from where the lake was. "So how does this work?" Ares asked the three werewolves as they came to a stone table.

"Master needs to cut my wrist and his wrist to sever the bond and chant in Greek."

Ares nodded and followed Orion's instructions. "Wolf του αίματος και του πλοιάρχου της μαγείας διακόψει το δεσμό που διαμορφώθηκε κατά τη γέννηση. Απελευθερώστε τις σκιές που δεσμεύουν τα δύο. Φως και σκοτάδι ακούσει λόγο μου. Παρέδωσε το ομόλογο και αφήστε το συνδετικό είναι ελεύθερη."

"Wolf of blood and master of magic sever the bond that was formed at birth. Release the shadows that bind the two. Light and darkness hear my plea. Surrender the bond and let the bonded be free."

Their blood splashed on the wolf image carved into the stone and as the words chanted the image shone red and a red light shot up into the sky and through a small hole in the ceiling of the cave. It swirled around Orion and Ares blocking them from Frost and Brook's view. Finally the light cleared and shot back into the wolf carving and they both staggered from the energy.

"The bond is broken," Orion said simply before wolf and wizard collapsed to the stone floor.

* * *

AN: This is what the pendant is for Spina Corvos: listing/109027639/raven-pendant-necklace-bird-jewe lry


	16. Nicholas Flamel

**Nicholas Flamel**

Frost and Brook looked down at the werewolf and wizard who were still unconscious on the floor. "Romulus is going to be pissed and probably kill the wizard," Frost said sitting down.

"Romulus knows that they came here to break the master/slave bond imposed on them by our mother," Brook said sitting down beside her younger brother. "I didn't think the ritual would wipe them both out like this. Romulus will be worried if we're not back home. Come on and help me."

The two werewolves picked up the wizard and their fellow pack mate and made the slow journey home. The rest of the pack was standing outside when they finally came into view. "What happened?!" Romulus shouted looking from the unconscious wizard to his brother.

"They severed the master/slave bond and then they both blacked out," Frost said whimpering at the way Romulus's eyes suddenly grew hard.

Romulus grabbed his brother and left the wizard lying in the snow. As far as he was concerned the wizard could die. "I knew I should have stepped in and kept Orion from going to that school!"

"Romulus you know the law," Brook said sadly. "It's not the wizard's fault. I doubt either of them knew the ritual would cause them to black. Hell I didn't even know it would cost them that much energy."

Brook picked up the wizard and carried him up to Shadow's old room. The pack gathered around Orion waiting for him to awaken. An hour passed and he finally stirred. "ORION!" Romulus shouted grabbing his brother in his arms.

"Romulus," Orion said weakly. "What happened? Where's Ares?"

"Ares is upstairs in Shadow's…" at a glare from Romulus Brook quickly amended her statement… "I mean his room. He's still unconscious. You and Ares completed the ritual severing the master/slave bond and then you both passed out. Frost and I had to bring you both back home."

"I have a good mind to keep you here Orion. I am well within my rights as alpha to do this," Romulus said looking at his younger brother. "However," and he looked at his pack, "I suppose it would be useful having a wizard in the pack. So you're allowed to go back when your leg heals but you are to come home at the first sign of danger to yourself. If I find out that you're in any danger of being captured by the Werewolf Capture Unit of Britain or captured by Death Eaters I will find you and then I will keep you here for the rest of your life."

Orion quickly nodded in agreement. Above them there was the sound of water running. "Ares must be awake. Romulus may I go see him?"

Romulus nodded and Orion quickly dashed up the stairs and waited for Orion to come out. "Master," Orion said quickly prostrating before Dark Raven.

"What happened Claw?"

"The ritual to break the master/slave bond cost us both a lot of energy and we blacked out. Brook and Frost brought us home and I only woke an hour ago. My alpha is furious and says if I come to any harm or get captured by Death Eaters or the Werewolf Capture Unit he's bringing me home and I won't be returning to Hogwarts."

"Did you tell your alpha about being part of Spina Corvos Claw?" Dark Raven asked looking down at his werewolf.

"No master."

"You can if you want. Now I must return to Hogwarts before our absence is further missed. You are to come back as soon as your leg is healed."

Dark Raven walked downstairs and strode into the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames before handing Orion the pouch. "Since I haven't seen any floo powder you can use my pouch. Make sure to bring it back with you to Hogwarts."

"Yes My Lord."

"Hogwarts!"

* * *

Dark Raven stepped easily into his room and brushed the soot off his robes. **Ares! You're finally back!**

**Hello Iris**, Ares said as Iris knocked him to the ground.

_**How was the ritual master?**_

_**Fine except we both blacked out due to the expense of energy it cast. Orion's family seems nice though I gather the alpha is protective of his younger brother along with the rest of his pack. Orion got into a fight with another werewolf and appears to have found a mate.**_

_**Master should find a mate as well so he can be happy.**_

_**Perhaps I will. However I have no desire to begin looking for a mate at eleven years old. Did anyone miss me?**_

**No. We suspect Dumbledore may be suspicious but it's the weekend. Where is Orion?**

**Back home. He got a broken leg in the fight for his mate so he's staying at his home until he has healed and then will be back in Hogwarts. It will take two weeks for his leg to heal.**

Dark Raven summoned the package he had gotten from nobody and stared at the letter trying to piece it together. Annoyed he shouted for a house elf. "Bring some food and pumpkin juice here and food for Iris and Shadow," he commanded the elf that bowed and appeared moments later setting a tray of food on the table. It vanished with another pop and he sat down in his chair in the meeting room. Shadow slithered up onto the table and Iris curled at his feet under the table before they began eating.

* * *

His robes whipping around him Dark Raven, Iris and Shadow departed from his chambers and made their way back to Ravenclaw Tower. His five ravens saw him and followed him up to the first year dorm before kneeling in front of their master.

Holding up his hands to stop the questions he knew was coming Dark Raven explained that Orion was back in his home with his pack, that he would not be returning for two weeks due to getting into a fight with another werewolf over Orion's mate, and that the severing of the master/slave bond between him and Orion had gone well aside from costing them both a lot of energy and causing them to black out.

"Any of you know who Nicholas Flamel is?" Dark Raven asked his ravens.

"Oh!" Hermione cried. She pulled out a wizard card with the picture of Dumbledore on it. Turning it over she read: _"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbeldore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling."_

"So Nicholas Flamel created the Sorcerer's Stone that can turn any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal. Gather Spina Corvos. We're going to pay a little visit. Make sure to change into your robes and masks."

"Yes master," they said. The five ravens got their robes and masks and hurried to the other three houses to get the rest of their group. Spina Corvos and Dark Raven went to Dark Raven's chambers. Open, Dark Raven hissed at the snake and they went through the passageway to the meeting room.

"I have a second pouch of floo powder on the mantel," Dark Raven said taking the pouch and passing it to his fifteen followers. "We're going to go see Nicholas Flamel and find out about the Sorcerer's Stone and where it is hidden."

"Master what do you want with the Sorcerer's Stone?" Benjamin asked.

"I want to make myself immortal and I will not make the same mistake as father with Horcruxes. Also being able to turn metal into pure gold sounds like it would be useful. We're going there to talk and not to kill if possible. I'm not sure if you can die if you have the Elixir of Life. That's partly what I intend to find out."

"Devon!"

One by one his followers followed him through the floo network until they arrived in the town of Devon. Their robes rippled in the sharp winter wind that swirled around them as they made their way down the street. Spotting a woman standing in front of a fountain Dark Raven latched onto her mind and yanked out the information he was looking for. "Griffin take care of her," Dark Raven ordered.

"Yes My Lord," Griffin said and raised his wand to point at the unsuspecting woman. "Avada Kedavara!" The jet of green light hit the woman and her body crumpled to the ground. "Elhalsto!" Griffin shouted and the Deathly Hallows appeared above the woman's dead body.

* * *

Dark Raven and Spina Corvos turned left and began walking through the narrow twisting streets until they arrived at a small cottage. "Alohomora," Dark Raven said and the door unlocked before Spina Corvos swept into the room after their Lord. Noticing a light on in the living room Dark Raven motioned for half of his followers to search the rest of the house while the other half went with him. There sat an old man by the fire with a book in his hands.

"Nicholas Flamel is it?" Dark Raven asked lacing his voice with magic.

"Yes?" Nicholas jumped when he saw eight children in blue robes with black ravens on the front and silver masks that hid their faces standing in the living room. Seven of the children waited for the leader's instructions. They looked to be a bunch of first years!

"I am Dark Raven. I've come to ask you about the Sorcerer's Stone that you hid in Hogwarts."

Nicholas Flamel paled at that. "How do you know about the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Dumbledore's wizard card mentioned you and that you created the Sorcerer's Stone. Imagine having a stone that can turn any metal into pure gold and give the drinker immortality. I assume that is how you and your dear wife haven't died yet. Am I correct?"

A scream sounded from upstairs. "Perenelle!" Nicholas shouted leaping up from his chair. Instantly seven wands were pointed at him. The leader calmly walked into the room and took a seat across from Nicholas while twirling his wand around in his pale spidery fingers. "Don't move Nicholas or it will be the last thing you ever do. You wouldn't want any harm to come to your dear wife now would you?"

There was stomping down the stairs and the seven members parted to reveal eight more children which with the oldest being a third year. In front of them was Perenelle bound and gagged as she was shoved before their master. Two of the second years held her down in front of the first year.

"Now Nicholas are you going to talk or do I need to have my followers curse your wife?"

"Don't hurt her! I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"Good. That wasn't so hard was it?" Dark Raven waved a hand and Perenelle was dragged away in front of the waiting circle of Thorn Ravens. "Where is the stone hidden?"

"I won't tell you!"

Dark Raven sighed and looked towards his followers. "CRUCIO!" Benjamin shouted pointing his wand at Perenelle whose muffled screams could barely be heard over the laughter of Spina Corvos as they watched the woman's eyes roll into the back of her head and her body thrashed on the floor in front of them.

"Flamel? Are you going to answer my questions now?"

Flamel picked up the book and tossed it at the child in front of him. One of the others darted forward and slammed his fist into Flame's face knocking his head back. He was roughly grabbed and thrown onto the floor where a few of the group broke formation and began kicking the renowned alchemist for daring to harm their master. "Enough," Dark Raven said and the beating stopped.

"Bad move," Dark Raven said. Looking at Spina Corvos he raised an eyebrow and they quickly scattered as he leveled his wand and pointed it at Perenelle. "Avada Kedavara." Perenelle's eyes widened in fear as the jet of green light hit her and she lay still unmoving.

"The sorcerer's stone is in the mirror of Erisd! Dumbledore put it in the mirror and it's going to be moved down to some underground chambers at Hogwarts!"

"If you had told me that sooner than your wife needed haven't died. It's your own fault for trying to harm me. So it appears my answer to one of my unasked questions has proven correct. You can die even if you drink the Elixir of Life. How do you get the stone from the mirror?"

"Only one who wants to get the stone, get it and not use it can remove it from the mirror. But I didn't tell Dumbledore the other way to get the stone."

"There's another way? Do tell," Dark Raven said leaning back in the chair.

"You just have to chant "Stone of power and forged from death hear my plea. Color of blood come to me. Stone of blood, death and screams serve my will and you'll be free."

"Thank you."

Dark Raven got up and stepped over the dead woman before walking through his followers. Emerald raised her wand at Nicholas Flamel. "No! Please! I told you what you wanted to know!"

"True but we can't risk having Dumbledore find out about us. Besides I think you have lived long enough," Dark Raven said stopping and turning back to look at Nicholas. "Goodbye Nicholas."

"Avada Kedavara!" Emerald shouted. Going outside Griffin cast the Deathly Hallows above the house and they left the street before returning to Hogwarts.

"At least you all listen to me. Father's Death Eaters usually ignored the rule about raping female followers and innocent women," Dark Raven said once they were all back in his meeting room. "They experienced a long and painful death at the hands of father. Another problem with my father's Death Eaters is they would rather kill each other to rise higher in the ranks and people like the Malfoys will no doubt be trying to bribe the Ministry to stay out of prison while others who are loyal to father like the Lestranges will gladly go to Azkaban to await my father's return to power."

"Master will you be trying to resurrect your father?" Roger asked.

"Yes Roger. That is my plan. Now except for my inner circle leave and make sure you remove your robes and masks before leaving."

Everyone left except for Dark Raven's inner circle. "Ravens how goes my disappearance from our common room?"

"Except for Professor Flitwick I suspect none of them care master," Indigo said. "Not many of the students care. But Dumbledore… he has been questioning your absence from the common room. Of course we haven't said anything to him and with your training our Occulumency shields are strong."

"Well then I suppose I should get back to the common room then. Come on let's go."

* * *

When they left Dark Raven's chambers the inner circle split up to head to their respective common rooms. Dark Raven and his fellow ravens went to their common room in the west tower on the fifth floor.

_It lives without a body, hears without ears, speaks without a mouth, and is born in air. What is it?_

"An echo," Hermione said.

_Good._ The door to their common room swung open and they split up to go to their separate dorms. Sighing Ares fell into his bed with his thoughts swimming of how he could locate the Mirror of Erisid.


	17. Blood Stone

**Blood Stone**

Ares woke up to Charon and Hedwig at the window. He opened it and they flew in and perched on his bedside table. "Hello you two. How are you liking Hogwarts? Sorry I haven't been to see you in months. I've been busy planning."

Hedwig gave a soft hoot and nipped his finger affectingly while Charon let out a squawk. Both birds seemed to sigh as Ares began stroking their chests. "I need you both to send letters for me. Hedwig take this letter to Lucius. It will tell him to check the wards around my home. Charon take this letter to Gringotts. It will tell the Goblins to make sure that Dumbledore can't get his fingers into my father's vault."

He tied the two letters to his birds and they flew for their destinations. "Tulip!"

"Young Master!" Tulip said crying and bowing in front of Ares. "We house elves is sorry that Master Riddle died and we couldn't protect young master from being taken from home. Master Riddle ordered us to go to basement and stay there until danger had passed."

"It's alright Tulip I'm not mad at you or the other house elves."

"Thank you young master! Young Master Riddle is very kind and noble wizard like his father."

"Father always said to treat house elves nicely because their magic is something we cannot understand and it is not our fault that they are forced into enslavement."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy looked up as he heard a tapping at the window. He saw that the owl was from his Prince and hurried over to open the window before detaching the letter from Hedwig's leg. She sat there peering at him through her amber eyes as Lucius pulled out the letter and read it:

_Lucius,_

_I want you to go to my home and check the wards around Riddle Manor. I also order you to check on the Riddle House Elves and see how they are faring with the absence of my father and myself. Send a reply back with my owl when you have done as I asked. Inform my father's followers that it was Dumbledore who killed father and took me from my home as well as banishing Nagini._

_Prince Ares_

Lucius quickly apparated to the outside of Riddle Manor and began the process of checking the various wards around the home. Nodding as he found that they were still intact even with the death of his Lord and the forced removal of his Prince he called for a house elf.

"Yes Lord Malfoy," a house elf with blue eyes said bowing.

"Young Master Riddle wishes to know how the Riddle House Elves are faring."

"We elves are sorry that our master died and young master was taken from us. We hope that Master and Young Master can return home one day and get revenge on those who harmed them. Good day Lord Malfoy," the house elf said before disapparting back inside Riddle Manor.

* * *

Dark Raven lay on his bed in his room with Draco and Orion sitting on the floor. He looked up and waved his hand at the window as both Charon and Hedwig flew in. Pulling off both letters he smiled to himself. "It appears the wards around my home are still working and intact. Congratulate your father for me Draco."

"Yes My Lord," Draco said with a nod.

"What of the letter from Charon master?"

"The Gringotts goblins have given me access to father's vault in the death of father and are more than happy to keep Dumbledore out of my vault. The Riddles are after all a highly respected family. Or at least father and I are and they will not want to risk my wrath or father's when I figure out how to return him to power. Now I plan on retrieving that Sorcerer's Stone except I'm unaware of all the traps set in place to guard the stone other than the Mirror of Erisid. Your job will be to find out these traps so I can figure out what needs to be done in order to take the stone for myself."

Draco and Orion nodded and left their master to his own devices. Skywing appeared and together the Animagus and his birds flew out of Ravenclaw tower to enjoy a nice day of flying. Skywing was happy that he got to stretch his wings. Claw had arrived back at Hogwarts a few days ago much to the delight of Claw's second pack.

* * *

The following week Dark Raven's inner circle had all the information they needed on the traps lay out by Dumbledore and the light to protect the stone. "Claw is it a full moon tonight?"

"No master."

"Good. Claw, Dusk, Nocturne, Nomad, and Cloud come with me to the chambers so I can remove that stone."

"Yes My Lord," his friends said.

"The five of you don't need to call me 'my lord," Ares said after some thought. "You're my friends and would never betray me."

_Bullshit, _Edoc said in Griffin's mind. Griffin smiled at his dragon's comment.

_My dragons come first as dragon mage but while I may leave Dark Raven I won't betray him providing he doesn't harm my dragons._

_If you say so Griffin._

* * *

That night they made their way down to the third floor. Griffin pulled out his dragon flute and put it to his lips. The music put the Cerberus to sleep and they dropped into the underground chambers. "Incendio!" Draco shouted causing the plant to catch on fire as they dropped to the ground below. They made their way into a room that had a bunch of flying keys. Hermione went over to the door and examined it. "We're looking for seven keys: a blue one, red one, green one, black one, silver one, yellow, and bronze."

Claw stayed on the ground as none of his pack liked flying and put the keys as they were caught into the locks while the others got the keys. The next room had a troll in it. "REDUCTO!" Six spells hit the troll causing it to explode. After quick waves of their wands to clean themselves of the blood they disappeared into another room that held McGonagall's chess set. "I don't have time for this," Ares hissed and sent a dark curse at the two white pieces guarding the door before they dashed through. Griffin held out his hand and a jet of water hit the fire. There was a sizzle as the fire died out and they dashed through to find themselves finally in front of the Mirror of Erisid.

"Stone of power and forged from death hear my plea. Color of blood come to me. Stone of blood, death and screams serve my will and you'll be free." Ares watched as his reflection took out the sorcerer's stone and then put it back in his pocket. At that point Ares felt a lump drop into his pocket and smiling pulled out the stone. "Bombarda," he said lazily waving his wand at the mirror that exploded.

"We're leaving now," Ares commanded and his inner circle instantly put their wands away before they made their way back to Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

_I am around long before dawn. But by lunch I am usually gone. You can see me summer, fall, and spring. I like to get on everything. But when winter winds start to blow; Burr, then it's time for me to go! What am I?_

"The dew," Griffin said.

_Very good dragon mage._

"Ares what are you going to do this summer?" Griffin asked.

"Dumbledore will probably stick me back with the Weasleys in an attempt to 'convert me'. That will never happen. He just wastes his time attempting that but he won't give up sadly."

"Couldn't you just kill him?"

"I may know plenty of dark spells but I'm only a first year student. There's no way I would be able to take him down on my own Indigo."

"What of the stone Ares?" Draco asked. "You won't be able to experiment on it at the Weasleys."

"Yes I know that Draco. I suppose I'll have to keep it locked in my trunk but I wouldn't put it past those fools to go riffling through my trunk so I'll just keep it locked in my chambers at Hogwarts under a few shields that I invented during my time in my chambers this year. I'll do that tomorrow before we leave for the Hogwarts Express."

The next morning Ares left the common room and made his way to his chambers. _**Open**_, he hissed. Stepping into the passage the torches lit up and made his way to his chambers. Passing into his storage room he grabbed his robe and mask and carried them to a small niche in the wall. Placing his stone, robe and mask in it he quickly set to work activating the shields to cover his three most important objects. The third shield would only open when he hissed _**Ares Salazar Riddle, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir to Slytherin requests you to lower the shield**_, the second shield layered on top of that would only open when he hissed _**Dark Raven**_, and the first shield would dissolve when he let his blood touch it. He left his chambers and made his way back to the Great Hall for breakfast where he would meet up with his friends.

* * *

"Harry!"

Ares internally groaned as he turned and saw Dumbledore making his way toward shim. Only Dumbledore, and the Weasels would use that name with him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is it headmaster?" Ares asked struggling not to curse the bastard for everything that had been done to him so far.

"Harry you'll be going with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys to spend the summer with them. You'll also go there on your Christmas and Easter breaks. We can't have you being picked up by death eaters or returning to the Dark Lord's house."

Ares silently counted to ten while inside he was seething in rage at not being allowed home. "Fine but I want you tell that bitch not to lock my familiars up in a cage like she did last year."

"Now Ares I'm sure she is doing it for your own good. In fact I think I'd best get rid of that snake of yours since we can't have a light wizard talking to dark creatures."

_Bombarda! _Dumbledore was blasted off his feet and sent into the hall. "I'll be sure to remember that headmaster. Have a nice year," Ares said as Iris followed her bonded into the Great Hall. Ares noticed some of his followers smirking at their master's actions towards Dumbledore. "Do not attract attention to yourselves this summer. If you're in danger then there's a house I bought in Sweden. I will have to key you into the wards but you'll be safe there and I'll deal with your parents later. Pass the message onto the rest of Thorn Raven," Ares hissed under his breath.

"Yes master," Roger said. They followed Ares and Iris into the Great Hall and split up to their tables. Ares saw Benjamin activate the raven pendant and send the message to all of his followers.

"What happened Ares?" Hermione asked.

"I sent Dumbledore into the stairs in the Entrance Hall," Ares said to laughter from his friends. "He was pissing me off and as I suspected said I would be going to the Weasleys this summer. Then he tried saying that Iris, Hedwig, Charon and Shadow being locked up was a good thing for me and tried taking Shadow from me. I can't wait until I get father back."

* * *

**End of Year 1**


	18. AUTHOR NOTE

**Author Note:**

**Dear Readers of my first Harry Potter fan fiction:**

**As you may have noticed I changed the title again for this story. Since it's talking a lot about Thorn Ravens I thought the title should be changed to reflect the major theme of the story. **

**I apologize for not updating since July 30****th**** 2013 but I am trying to work out plans for the second year. I have started the first chapter of the second year which is titled Summer. As soon as I plan out some more chapters I promise I will update however I'm having a bit of a writer block concerning Spina Corvos so far. I ask you to please bear with me on this and apologize to my loyal fans. You are welcome to check out my other four stories if you like in the meantime.**

**-moonfeather58 **


	19. Spina Corvos

_**Spina Corvos**_

**Leader:** Ares Salazar Riddle-Dark Raven

* * *

**Ravens:**

Draco Malfoy

Griffin Frostbane (fake identity is Griffin Star)

Hermione Granger

Indigo Wildflower

Orion Frost

* * *

**Lions:**

Celesta Rockwood

Taylor Moor

Brian Segway

Violet Capricorn

* * *

**Badgers:**

Emily Dogwood

Roger Light

Amber Stone

Jasper Fall

Grace Redstone

* * *

**Snakes:**

Emerald Collins

Benjamin Shadow

Adam Glock

Maria Moonlight

April Bane

Tim Fire

* * *

**Inner Circle:**

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger

Orion Frost

Griffin Frostbane

Indigo Wildflower

Emily Dogwood

Roger Light

Benjamin Shadow

Emerald Collins

Brian Segway

* * *

**Spells I've created so far:**

**Inciendo Flambur**-causes a house or building to explode into flames

**Silvesco**-silver light that burns werewolves

**Silvmay**-silver ropes which are used to contain a werewolf. Burn into the skin while making the werewolf unable to move.

**Elhalsto**-causes the Deathly Hallows to appear in the sky. El-Elder Wand. Hal-hallows, and Sto-resurrection stone.

**Vinezay**-brands the Deathly Hallows into the members of Spina Corvos.

* * *

**AN: I have planned out four chapters for Second Year at Hogwarts. I'm working on Summer which is the start of Second Year. **


	20. Summer

**Year 2**

* * *

**Summer**

Ares was pissed. He hated having to be back at the Weasleys for the entire summer. _I seriously need to figure out how to kill that fool and perhaps I should kill the Weasleys too for making my life miserable ever since father's death. _Shadow was wrapped around his neck while Charon and Hedwig were perched on either shoulder. Iris was beside him and he had levitated his trunk so that it was in front of him instead of having to drag it into the house.

"Now Harry you remember where you'll be staying right?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ares. "Your 'familiars' will be forced to stay in the cages again."

_Crucio! _Ares watched with grim delight as Mrs. Weasley fell to the ground screaming in pain. He stepped over her withering body and led his familiars back into the house. "Use that name again and you'll be sorry," he growled back. "My familiars will be coming with me into Ron's room and that is final."

_**Stupid human. They don't understand that young master is a prince and could easily kill them. They don't understand that young master could easily kill them all where they stood if he so wanted. Why do they try so hard to call master by his birth name?**_

_**Because they are fools Shadow. They want me to defeat my father. I have no doubts that if father hadn't found out the prophecy wasn't real then he would have left me with the Mudbloods to die and then Dumbledore would have killed me after I killed father. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he still aims to kill me to take control of the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines. While doing some research I discovered that some of the Potters have been born Parslemouths. The last Potter who was a parslemouth was twenty years ago.**_

_**Does that mean that the Potters are heirs of Slytherin as well as your father?**_

_**Well Parsletongue is a trait of Salazar so I suppose there were some Slytherins who married into the Potter line. Whether that made the Potters descendants of Salazar I am not sure but it must be true so I am in fact the heir of Slytherin through blood and magic. **_

Ares and Iris walked into the Burrow and upstairs until they got to Ron's room. He opened up the fifth compartment of his trunk which revealed his apartment. The apartment housed the master bedroom, a living room, kitchen, bathroom, potions lab, study, library, and a second bedroom as well as two perches for Hedwig and Charon to sleep on. His library was stocked with dark arts and potions books. The book shelf in the master bedroom was charmed so that if Ares wanted a book from his library all he had to do was write the title on a piece of parchment and the book would appear in his master bedroom.

Ares slammed the door to Ron's room and leaned it against it with his eyes closed. Hedwig and Charon took flight and landed on the dresser while Shadow slithered down Ares's arm. Iris merely walked away from Ares and sat there looking at her friend and master. A scream caused Ares's eyes to shoot open and a dangerous smile appear on his face as he looked to see Ron sitting on his bed.

* * *

"What are you doing back here?!" Ron shouted.

Ares laughed as Iris turned her head to look at the annoying human before her. "Dumbledore's orders sadly. If you have a problem with it then take it up with the headmaster but I'm sure it won't matter much to you as long as you get money from him right?"

"What?"

"I know all about how you are taking money from Dumbledore to be my friend and about your mother trying to arrange a marriage contract between myself and your sister Ginny. The marriage contract is only so your parents can get any money I have in my accounts. I'm not looking to get married and there's no way I would marry someone who prides herself on being a breeder for the rest of her life like your mother did for your father."

"You take that back!"

"Why? It's the truth and we both know it. Arthur Weasley had a marriage contract to Molly Prewitt. Molly Weasley was going to be a healer but because of the marriage contract Arthur Weasley didn't allow her to pursue her dreams of going to Saint Mungo's for training after Hogwarts and instead forced her to give birth to his kids back to back every year for the rest of her life. Explains why she is so bitter and trying to get me to marry her daughter so that she can become rich and hopes that her daughter can pop out the next generation of Potters so she can be known as the mother-in-law to the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. I'd never waste my time with trash like that."

"My sister isn't trash!"

"Your sister lives in a fantasy world where she can't tell myth from reality! I see how she stutters and goes silent whenever I'm in a room. It'd be amusing if it wasn't so pathetic. Has your mom been feeding your sister love potions since she was in diapers Ronniekins? I already know about her growing up on fake stories about me all her life. The kid needs to grow up and realize that I'll never fall for her. I have no interest in being married to someone who is obviously under the headmaster's thumb and doesn't have any ambition in life other than to be a breeder for the next generation. Such a waste of a life and no point in learning magic at all if you're not going to go on to do anything with your magical education."

"You bastard! I'll kill you if you keep saying stuff about my family you death eater!"

Ares's smirk fell and he narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. "You apparently don't want to hear the truth about your pathetic excuse for a family weasel. How you ever got into Gryffindor I have no idea." Ares pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. "Locomotor Wibbly! Calvorio!"

Ares smiled as the two curses hit Ron causing his hair to immediately begin falling out and his legs to collapse. "Petrificus Totalus," Ares said. "I think it's time to teach you why you don't mess with me or my father Ronald. Obscuro." **Iris you all wait here. I'll be back tonight probably or tomorrow depending on how long it takes to get Spina Corvos into the wards surrounding my home.**

**Be safe Ares.**

**I will. You don't need to worry about me.**

* * *

Ares grabbed Ron and apparated to his home in Sweden. He had bought the house with the money in his vault on his tenth birthday so he would have a place of his own that his father knew nothing about. Touching the pendant around his neck he sent a message to every member of Spina Corvos. "May as well bring everyone into the wards now while I'm here."

Within five minutes of receiving the message every member of Spina Corvos was standing outside the manor in front of Ares. Their masks and robes were on as they bowed before their master in the snow. "Good evening my faithful followers. How nice of you to answer my summons and come when I called. At least you are more loyal so far than father's death eaters. Hopefully you will remain loyal to me in the coming years. This is the home I bought at ten years old and will be headquarters for Spina Corvos. Now can you guess who this fool is?" Ares asked gesturing towards a blindfolded and deaf Weasley.

Spina Corvos looked at the person in front of their master. Finally Benjamin cautiously spoke up. "A Weasley my Lord?"

"Correct Benjamin but can any of you figure out which Weasley?"

At their silence Ares sighed. "Ron Weasley. He's under a blind curse, the jelly leg curse and hair loss curse which explains why none of you recognized him. I brought him here because he's seriously annoying me already so I figured I may as well program you all into my wards before deciding what to do with this idiot. Apparently this weasel doesn't like hearing the truth about his mother or his family. Do you know that Dumbledore set up a marriage contract between one Harry Potter and one Ginerva Weasley when Harry was born?"

Everyone stood there in shock at their master's revelation. "Money," Draco finally said. "That's the only reason I can think of that Mrs. Weasley would want to marry Harry Potter."

"Money and the fame of being married to the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' The fame a girl would get for being the wife of the wizarding savior and the mother to his children would get her accepted into higher circles within the wizarding world. What they don't know is that I know that the prophecy is a fake. It's really annoying having to pretend that I don't know the truth about the prophecy."

"Master is it right for you to be talking about the prophecy being fake when the young weasel is here with us?" April asked.

"He won't be remembering any of this when I'm done with him. Now as for programing everyone into my wards. You'll need to cut your hands and let your blood on the wards which are in front of you. The wards will glow purple and then you'll be allowed through."

"Blood wards?" Taylor asked. "Aren't those illegal?"

"Blood wards are only illegal because of the Ministry says so. Anything to do with blood is 'dark' and therefore deemed 'illegal' by the Ministry. By putting your blood into my wards you'll be able to pass easily through them to get to headquarters. Nobody else who is not a member of Spina Corvos will be able to enter. Not even my father or any of the death eaters."

Ares watched as his followers let their blood flow on the wards and watched as they glowed purple twenty times. Finally the wards glowed a deep maroon and then the magic settled around the property. "I'm going into the house. Providing you don't kill the Weasel do whatever you want with him."

"Why can't we kill him?"

"Because if he dies then Dumbledore may suspect I did it and I'm not strong or powerful enough to defeat him yet. Oh and take him away from here if you're going to torture him. I don't need the Ministry trying to come to my home. Come back here with him when you're done. I want to have a meeting with you all."

Spina Corvos nodded and two grabbed Ron before disapparting from Dark Raven's manor. Dark Raven passed through the wards to his manor and made his way up the tree shrouded road to the manor. Stepping in the front door he stopped as a house elf popped into existence wearing an emerald shirt with a snake and raven embroidered in silver on it.

* * *

"Welcome to Snow Ash Manor Master Raven."

"Thank you Becky. How are the house elves managing?"

"Very good Master Raven."

"Becky my last name isn't Raven. It's Riddle."

"But we house elves know that master is leader of Thorn Ravens and calls himself 'Dark Raven'. However if Master doesn't want to be called Master Raven we will call him Master Riddle instead."

"If it will make you all happy to call me 'Master Raven' then you are free to do so."

Becky smiled. "I will inform other elves Master Raven. We elves thank master."

Ares ran his hand through his hair. "Do you mind getting me something to eat and setting up my meeting room? I am to talk to with my followers when they come back. Make enough food and drink for twenty people."

"Would master like anything in particular?"

"No. Whatever you can make is fine."

Ares made his way through the manor checking that everything was okay. He was pleased to see that his house elves had kept the house clean in his absence. "Have you been keeping the grounds clean as well as the home?" Ares asked Becky.

"Yes Master Raven. We make sure that everything is kept free of dust and cobwebs in the home and make sure the grounds are taken care of as well for master in case he ever visits."

Ares finished his inspection of the house and smiled. He made his way to the living room and waved his hand at the fire which burst into flames. Gemini, a male house elf with amber eyes, popped into the living room with a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice and set it on the table before bowing and disapparting. Ares stared into the fire as he ate his meal lost in thought. There had to be a way that he could get back to Riddle Manor if only to check on the Riddle elves and see how they were faring.

* * *

Spina Corvos had taken Ron and apparated to a forest and Benjamin and Taylor dropped Ron to the ground. "Muffilato," Roger said waving his wand around the forest so they wouldn't be heard. He cast a few other charms to conceal their existence from anyone who might happen to walk by. Then he cast the counter spell and Ron realized he could suddenly see again.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?"

The members of Spina Corvos were silent as they stared behind their masks at the idiot in front of them. Silently they each muttered 'Voznovo," which changed their voices so they couldn't be recognized and then Draco spoke. "Hello Ronald Weasley. You have angered our master and he has given us leave to play with you as we see fit."

"Are you death eaters?"

Spina Corvos looked at each other and then laughed. "No. We would never ally ourselves with death eaters. We are different and yet stronger than that pathetic organization of lap dogs. Unlike the Dark Lord our master actually cares about our safety and wellbeing."

"Crucio!" Twenty voices shouted and Ron's body was lifted up off the ground and withered in the air before them as he screamed. He fell to the ground and lay there gasping for breath when they released him from the Cruciatris spell. April cast the hurling hex sending Ron into a tree where his body hit with a sickening crack.

"Oh dear it appears you broke his legs," Brian said laughing.

"Master didn't say we couldn't break every bone in his body," April said shrugging.

"True. We just can't kill him sadly," Roger said.

Ron's eyes widened when he heard the group talking about killing him. "Don't kill me!"

"Now he begs for his life," Orion scoffed.

"Are you daft? We were just discussing that we are under orders NOT to kill you," Jasper said. "How did this fool get into Lord Godric's house I have no clue." The others murmured their agreement at Jasper's statement.

"Probably Dumbledore's doing," Grace said. "Or maybe the hat is just stupid after sorting five older Weasleys."

There was laughter at that and then they went back to torturing Ron before Griffin knocked him out. They canceled the spells around the forest and apparated back to Snow Ash Manor. Becky showed Spina Corvos into the meeting room where Dark Raven was waiting. Two other house elves grabbed Ron and apparated him to the dungeons beneath the manor and threw him into a cell. The cells were enforced against magic and Animagus transformations so prisoners wouldn't be able to escape the dungeon.

* * *

On the table was Rosemary Lemon Chicken, Grilled Vegetables, jugs of Pumpkin Juice, Cuban Chicken Salad, Iced Pumpkin Cookies, Orange Surprise, Meatball Soup, and Apple Cake. Twenty plates were set around the long meeting table as they each took a seat. "Help yourselves to the food and then we'll begin the meeting before returning to our homes or in my case hell," Dark Raven said with disgust in his voice.

There was a clatter of plates as everyone got what they wanted and began to eat. "Becky where is the weasel?"

"In the dungeons Master Raven," Becky said.

"Good. You are free to use your magic to destroy any memory of the dungeon he is in as well as the memory of torture that my followers inflicted upon him. If you destroy his mind in the process then all the better."

Becky smiled and disappeared. "While doing some research this past year I found out that it appears some of the Potters were Parslemouths. In fact the last parslemouth in the Potter family was twenty years ago. That woman died during the first war. Whether that means that Potters are descended from both Slytherin and Gryffindor or some Slytherins married into Gryffindor I am not sure. I hope to be able to find out this information before returning to Hogwarts for our second year."

April ended up choking on her food and Brian had to smack her back a few times to keep her from dying. Dark Raven raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes I was shocked as well upon discovering this information. It will be interesting to find out. I know that the Potters are descended from Godric Gryffindor but I believe that title is no longer able to be claimed since father did the blood adoption ritual on me when he rescued me from the Durselys at six years old."

"Who could claim that title now master?" Hermione asked.

"I believe Dumbledore can claim it if he is even aware of the Potters being the descendants of Gryffindor of which I believe he is. He's probably waiting to claim Gryffindor on the hope of killing me. If he kills me and if I were to kill father which I have no plans on doing then he would gain two founder titles at the same time which I think has been his master plan all along.

"If you can try to continue recruiting followers to Spina Corvos and bring them to my chambers in Hogwarts so I can brand them. I trust you all to keep the existence of this organization a secret from your parents, especially those of you who are the children of Death Eaters and keep a low profile at Hogwarts. Finish up here and you'll be free to return to your homes. Unless anyone has any business they wish to discuss?"

Dark Raven waited and when there was silence for five minutes he stood up. "Then you are all dismissed." He walked out of the meeting room and down to the dungeons where he grabbed Ron and apparated back to the Burrow. As he was linked to the wards surrounding Snow Ash Manor he felt the slight tingling as each member of Spina Corvos passed through and disapparated before the wards settled once more around the grounds. Leaving Ron in his room and grabbing his trunk, he made his way to the room he had been kept prisoner in the previous summer and went to sleep.

* * *

Waking up five hours later Ares scowled as he saw Ginny Weasley with her face in front of his. "What the hell are you doing?" Ares asked young redhead as he sat up and shoved her away from him.

"Mom said to come and tell you it's time for dinner love," Ginny said smiling at him.

Ares snorted. _Foolish girl._ Frowning he stared at her and shook his head. The matriarch appeared to have slipped her daughter a love potion or put a compulsion charm on her to make her wake him up. Either that or she had come to wake him up of her own accord.

"Next time knock before you enter someone's room," Ares said before grabbing her by the arm and shoving her out the door. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to wait for you d-"

"NO!" He shouted slamming the door in her face. "If I'm going to be staying here against my will I think I need to put up locking charms and wards around this room so I'm not bothered by anybody in this family."

Iris followed him out into the hallway and down the stairs until he reached the dining room. "That animal isn't allowed in here," Molly said.

"Iris is allowed wherever I am. If you want me to eat with you then she will be allowed here or else I'll just return to my room."

Molly sat back with a furious look on her face but didn't say anything. Ares sat down with Iris under the table at his feet and calmly picked at the meal. He entered the matriarch's mind and scowled as he saw that she had slipped a love potion into his glass of pumpkin juice. Delving further into her mind he discovered that she planned on poisoning the rest of his meals and drink with Amortentia the rest of the summer in the hopes of making him fall in love with Ginny. Extending his magic out around him he discovered a cauldron of Amortentia brewing in the kitchen. _You have got to be fucking kidding me! This woman is disgusting with the way she'll do anything to get ahold of the Potter fortune. Pretty sure I can't access those vaults anymore anyway since the blood adoption. I'll have to speak to a goblin at Gringotts about that while I'm there._

Ares got immediately up from the table with Iris following and made his way back up to his room where he slammed the door and began casting complex charms and wards on the door. "Apparently if I want something to eat I'm going to either return to Snow Ash Manor or go to Muggle London to get meals for the rest of the summer. Now that I know to watch out for anything that Mrs. Weasley tries to force down my throat I have no choice unless I want to starve for two months." Ares threw the window open and sank to his knees staring out the window as the cool breeze swept across his face. He needed to get to Gringotts as soon as possible.

* * *

**AN: Another spell I invented was Voznovo. _Voz-Spanish for 'voice'_ and _Novo-Latin for 'change'._**


	21. Lion and Snake Heir

**Lion and Snake Heir**

Ares slipped away the next morning to go to Diagon Alley so he could visit Gringotts without the Weasleys following him. He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and then walked to the back of the pub and tapped the correct brick on the wall that hid Diagon Alley. Making his way to Gringotts Ares was surprised to see Taylor in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Ares!" Taylor shouted quickly looking around before bowing. "My Lord what are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing Taylor." He looked behind Ares and saw the Nimbus 2001 sitting in the storefront window. "Are you going to try out for your team?"

"I hope to try out for chaser," Taylor said. "But I need a broom as I don't have one. However it looks like the Nimbus 2001 is out of my price range."

Ares looked at the price of the broom. "I have more than enough money in my vault. I'll buy it for you. Think of it as your birthday gift."

"Thank you my Lord," Taylor said. Ares nodded and walked into the store with Taylor following. Ares went to where the Nimbus 2001s were stored and looked at Taylor. "Will you be able to keep up with your studies and attend to your other duty in addition to playing Qudditch if you are given a spot on your house team?"

"I'll do my best Ares."

Ares nodded. "I'll hold you to your word Taylor." Ares grabbed the broom and walked up to the counter. He pulled out a sack of money he kept on him and paid for the broom before handing it to Taylor. "Do you best and don't throw a fit if you don't make your house team," Ares said. "There's always next year if you don't get on the team."

Taylor nodded and watched his master make his way to Gringotts. Ares nodded to the goblins and walked through the two sets of double doors into the wizard bank. He made his way up to a teller and spoke. "Hello Master Goblin. I would like to speak to someone about my account."

"Do you have a key sir?"

Ares pulled out his vault key to the Riddle Vault and slid it across the counter. The goblin examined it and nodded. "Very well. Sharptooth!"

A young goblin appeared. "Please take Mr. Riddle to Director Ironsteel."

* * *

Sharptooth took Ares through a side door into the tunnels. They turned left and walked through two tunnels before reaching a door that said 'Director Ironsteel.' Sharptooth knocked on the door and Ares went in. "Mr. Riddle what a pleasure to see you again."

"May gold always flow in the nation and may your enemies fall at your feet," Ares said bowing his head to the aged goblin in front of him as he spoke the traditional greeting.

"And may the rivers run with your enemies blood young warrior," Director Ironsteel said. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I would like to know if I still have access to the Potter Vaults since I was born a Potter. I'm also interested in knowing if the Potters were heirs to Slytherin. I recently found out that there were some Parslemouths in the Potter family."

"The Potters are direct descendants of Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"How can they be descendants of two founders?"

"The Evans line came from Salazar and the Potters came from Gryffindor. Your mother's mother was a squib as were many of your ancestors on your mother's side. Salazar had two children. A son named Rial and a daughter named Emma. Rial went on to found the Riddle line and Emma went on to found the Evans line. Rial married a woman named Doris Gaunt. Their daughter married Augustus Riddle and that is how the Riddle line was formed. Salazar's great grandson, Godric Slytherin married Maria Potter, Godric's great granddaughter, and that is how the Potter line inherited Parslemouths. Godric Slytherin took the name Godric Slytherin-Potter when he married Maria.

"Your parents had a will that said if for some reason you were blood and magic adopted you would have access to the Potter vaults until you turned thirteen. Then the vaults would close forever. As a descendant of Gryffindor you have access to his vault as well. You also have access to the Riddle Vault and Slytherin vault. However your father claimed the Riddle vault when he was sixteen so I recommend creating your own vault and we can transfer the Potter money into that vault."

"Okay then let's set up a new vault for me and transfer all the Potter money and artifacts into my new vault. I would also like to request a dragon to guard my vault and have it blood sealed as well as any protection and wards you have to offer. Just take the money out of the Riddle Vault."

"Very well. I will have a key made." Director Ironsteel called for a key to be made along with a new vault to be set up. "What name do you want your vault to be under Mr. Riddle?

"Raven," Ares replied.

Director Ironsteel made a note on a piece of parchment and it vanished. A few minutes later a key appeared with the parchment with the number of Ares's new vault on it. "Your vault number is 1045. The money and artifacts in the Potter vault are being transferred to your new vault as we speak. I can also have some money from the Riddle, Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults transferred there as well if you like."

"That would be great thank you," Ares said. "About 10,000 galleons, fifty silver sickles each and twenty bronze nuts each should be fine."

Director Ironsteel made another note on the parchment and it vanished. "Very well. What vaults would you like to see today?"

"Slytherin's vault for now."

Director Ironsteel called Griphook to take Ares to Slytherin's vault. They traveled deep underground and as they went the temperature got colder the farther down they went. Finally the stopped and Ares got out. He looked up and saw a dragon looking down at him as it clung to the stone wall above the vault. "Cut your hand and let the blood drip on the emerald in the center of the stone. If you are the heir of Slytherin you will be allowed entry. If not the dragon will attack."

"What is the dragon here for?"

"It has guarded Lord Slytherin's vault for centuries."

Ares cut open his hand and pressed his bloody palm against the emerald which glowed red. The snake outline surrounding the emerald came to life with his blood and it lifted its head to peer at Ares. _**Who is it that disturbs my slumber?**_

_**I am Ares Salazar Riddle, heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin noble snake. I seek passage into my vault.**_

The snake stared into Ares's eyes and then sank back into the stone._ **Enter snake speaker and descendant of my master.**_

Ares and Griphook entered Salazar's vault and Ares looked around. There were potion books, books on the dark arts, rare potion ingredients, potion equipment, an emerald encrusted sword which Ares took along with an emerald green scabbard that had "S.S." engraved on the scabbard with a silver serpent engraved on it. Ares also found a diary belonging to Salazar along with an emerald amulet with a snake engraved in the emerald on a silver chain. He hung the amulet around his neck, belted the sword to his waist and shrank the diary before putting it in his pocket. He also pulled out a ruby and emerald dagger and tied it next to his right hip before nodding to Griphook and leaving the vault.

"I'll appreciate it if you not tell anyone about this Griphook," Ares said.

"Not to worry Mr. Riddle. I won't tell a soul."

* * *

Ares nodded and then left Diagon Alley before Apparating back to the Burrow. He walked through the wards surrounding the home and upstairs to his room. **How was your trip to Gringotts Ares?**

**It went fine. I bought one of my followers a Nimbus 2001 for his birthday since he plans as trying out for his house team as a chaser this year. This sword and knife were in Salazar's vault. The sword is engraved with Salazar's initials. I'm not sure about the dagger though. I transferred all the Potter money, artifacts and books into my vault along with some money from Salazar's, Godric's and Riddle's vaults and got a new vault made. The Potter vaults are no more.**

**What is the book for?**

**The book appears to be Salazar's diary and there was also this amulet in Salazar's vault as well. I'm going to look at the diary later. For now I'm going to cast wards over my sword and dagger and a charm to make them both invisible as well as a charm that only I and my heirs can take them off.**

_**You have the diary of the snake speaker? That's wonderful. I would like to hear about Lord Snake tongue.**_

_**Of course Shadow. I'll read it so we can all learn about Salazar. I'm interested in his life myself. **_

Ares cast some spells over the sword and dagger and pulled the diary out of his pocket. He opened it to the front page and began reading.

* * *

September 1, 993 9PM:

After many years of planning with my three friends we are getting our first batch of students tonight. My home has been protected with anti-muggle wards and many other spells and wards designed to protect the school and keep it and the students safe from muggles who would wish to see us all killed. It is very hard being a wizard or witch in these times for we are feared for our magic. Caretaker Hankerton Humble has been cleaning the entire castle along with the house elves to get it ready for the incoming first years. It appears we have a poltergeist at Hogwarts. I wasn't aware of a poltergeist being in my home but I haven't been here in ten years. Perhaps he was somehow created when I allowed my home to become our school.

The students have finally arrived at Hogwarts. I can hear them in the Entrance Hall as they wait to be sorted into their houses. I am the head of Slytherin House, Godric is the head of Gryffindor, Rowena is the head of Ravenclaw and Helga is the head of Hufflepuff. Our house symbols are a snake, lion, badger and eagle. Well it's time for the sorting to begin so I'll continue this later.

* * *

September 1, 993 10PM

We each have four students this year. Two boys and two girls each. I'm glad that father isn't here to challenge the law I made allowing young witches to go to school. We hope to have more students next year. As the prince of Scotland I grew up seeing girls as maids and servants while boys went to school. Helga and Rowena wanted to learn magic but there were no schools for girls aside from basic spells that would help with cleaning a home and cooking. Girls were supposed to only concern themselves with marriage and raising children while the men went out to work. It made me sad but I could do nothing as my father was still the king and didn't believe girls should be allowed to seek an education.

I saw how Helga and Rowena looked at my library whenever they came over with their parents. Because they were girls they weren't allowed in the library without a male. I wanted to help them so I began training them in secret. If anyone else had dared do what I did they would have been killed but because I am the prince and father's only heir my people could do nothing to me. I fought for many years for girls to get an education like boys and was secretly glad when father died when I was fifteen so I could begin making plans with Godric, Rowena and Helga to form a school where young wizards and witches could attend school to learn magic.

I think our students were shocked to see how young we are. Godric and I are best friends as we were born mere weeks apart from each other. Rowena is sixteen, Godric and I are fifteen and Helga is fourteen. Helga is already a master apprentice in healing. Godric is going to teach hand to hand combat, basics of weapon wielding and transfiguration to the younger students. To the older students he is going to teach Animagus training and weapon crafting. The two of us are going to teach dueling and Muggle fighting tactics, including swordsmanship and other weapon wielding tactics. Rowena is going to teach Arithmancy, History of Magic, Charms, and Ancient Runes to students of all ages in addition to teaching warding, spell crafting and charms to those who wish to take masteries. Helga is going to teach Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology to everyone, Divination to the gifted students, and provides healing courses with me for those who wish to do their masteries. She also plans on helping Rowena teach spell crafting and charms. I plan on teaching Potions to everyone along with Dark Arts. For the older students I also will be teaching Occlumency, Legillimency, defensive magic, dueling magical spells and their tactics. Along with Godric I will be teaching dueling and muggle fighting tactics including swordsmanship and other weapon wielding tactics along with Helga teach healing. For those students who I get who my direct descendants I plan on teaching them private lessons in how to read, write and speak Parsletongue. Well I think I will retire for the evening. It's getting late and there's a big day tomorrow for all of us.

* * *

Just as Ares was about to close the diary he saw a note written in Salazar's handwriting._ If you are reading this note then that means you are my descendant and a parslemouth like all my heirs. The amulet around your neck will take you to Avalon where you will be able to speak the four founders of Hogwarts. Please come to Avalon as soon as you discover this note so that we may speak to you. To get to Avalon say these words: 'Land of the dead and shadow hear my call. Break down the barrier that protects your ancient land so that the child of night may enter. Child of the night and descendant of the snake and lion calls for passage to speak to the four who can help it save thy mortal world.'_

As Ares finished reading the words the amulet glowed. Iris lunged at Ares and placed her paws on them and Shadow quickly slithered around Ares's left arm. White flames erupted and the raven and his two familiars vanished from the Burrow. Only one person saw them leave and shook his head. "The lion snake has returned home. May he find the peace he has been looking for and the happiness he never had."


	22. Avalon

**Avalon**

Ares looked up to find himself on a grassy bank with Iris at his side. Before him was a lake with a strange fog covering the middle part of the lake so that he couldn't see anything. Hearing the sound of oars in the water he noticed a boat appearing from the fog. The boat continued coming through the water until it reached the bank where Ares and Iris were standing.

"Greetings young traveler from the mortal plane. Not many mortals manage to make their way to Avalon. If you step inside this boat I can take you there."

"Is this Avalon?" Ares asked looking around him.

"You are on the border of Avalon. This lake surrounds Avalon child from the mortal plane. What you are standing on is the border between Avalon and the mortal plane. How did you come to Avalon young traveler?"

"I found out that I am the descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin and I got Salazar's diary that which had a paper telling me how to get to Avalon."

"You must be the descendant of the lion and snake then. Salazar and Godric have been waiting for you to arrive for centuries."

"They have?" Ares asked as he and Iris stepped into the boat and the boatman began making their way back to Avalon.

"Yes. Many centuries have passed since Godric and Salazar heard of a child who would be born of both blood lines. You are their descendant by blood you know."

"Yes I found that out when I went to Gringotts," Ares said.

They continued in silence as they rowed across the lake. The only sounds were the water lapping at the sides of the boat and oars dipping in and out of the water. An hour passed as they sailed through the fog and they finally reached the shores of Avalon. "Isn't this the place where King Arthur was laid to rest?" Ares asked the boat man.

"So muggles have heard of that story have they? Yes King Arthur came to Avalon to die and he also came here to recover from his wounds after fighting Mordred during the Battle of Camlann. It's also the place where the legendary sword Excalibur was forged."

* * *

Ares followed Iris out of the boat. He felt a surge of magic as they stepped through whatever barrier guarded the resting place of King Arthur and the four founders. Before him was a castle and fields of flowers with forests of all sorts of different trees imaginable. Ares found the place beautiful. He walked up to the castle and there standing in front of him was a red haired man and a black haired man who Ares recognized as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The only reason he recognized them is because he had seen a picture of Salazar and Gryffindor in Salazar's vault when he was at Gringotts.

The two men turned and looked at Ares as he walked up to them. "Harry James Potter," Godric said. "Or should I say Ares Salazar Riddle?"

"How has Hogwarts been in our absence Ares?" Salazar asked.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are divided Salazar," Ares said. "I believe it has been that way since at least Dumbledore became headmaster."

"No sadly it has been that way since two centuries before but Dumbledore becoming headmaster has only worsened the strain between the two houses," Godric said. "What of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? How does the house of the loyal and the house of wits fare in this little feud?"

"Nobody wants to be a Hufflepuff because they're cowards. The snakes seem to like the ravens and the badgers fear the snakes. I'm not sure about the relation between the lions and badgers but they seem to get okay."

"Hufflepuff is not a house of cowards," a woman said coming to stand beside Salazar. "They are misunderstood by the rest of the houses."

"Who are you my lady?"

"I am Salazar's wife and Rowena is Godric's wife young raven. Tell me how is that the descendant of Salazar and Godric became a raven?"

"Are you jealous Helga?" A woman with brown hair asked coming down the path to stand beside Godric.

"At least he has manners Sal. Unlike your other descendants."

"Like Tom Riddle? He's a disgrace to my line. Harry or Ares or whatever he's called now seems to the only decent descendant I have. It's a pity though that the child knew nothing about the Potter line or the Evans line."

"Probably due to Dumbledore I bet," Helga said darkly. Her red hair shone in the sunlight.

Ares looked at the Hufflepuff founder with surprise. He hadn't figured that she would be so angry at Dumbledore. Helga seemed to notice his look for she laughed. "What is it Harry?"

"I didn't know that Godric and Salazar were such buddies or that Rowena and you married them."

"Not surprising that you don't know that," Salazar said. "Just like the wizarding world has spread lies about me since my death. But keep reading my journal and you'll find out about how I died and why I left the school."

"Now Harry why not answer my question about how you got into my house?" Rowena asked.

"I wanted to go into the house that Draco Malfoy went in. I had to talk to Lucius and use my power as the Dark Prince to convince Lucius not to disown his son if he got put into another house other than Slytherin."

"The Malfoys are a shame to Slytherin," Salazar said. "Actually all the snakes are a horrible example to Slytherin house. If Dumbledore wouldn't let the lions get away with everything and keep encouraging the war between the lions and snakes then perhaps things could go back to the way they were when we were alive."

"That's very noble of you Harry. You should be proud that you have managed to change Draco's outlook that Lucius has beaten into him all his life," Rowena said smiling. "I'm proud to have you in my house."

"We would all be proud to have you in our house," Godric said looking at his descendant.

Helga and Salazar nodded their heads in agreement at Godric's words. "I'm surprised that Dumbledore didn't try to bewitch Alfaro into putting you into my house."

"Alfaro?"

"The sorting hat. We named it after it was invented."

"Why am I here?" Ares asked.

"To train you," Helga said. "We taught many subjects and it seems that Hogwarts no longer follows them. It's about time they were brought back to Hogwarts."

"What about my schooling?"

"How many months do you have until you have to return to Hogwarts?"

"Two months. Two months until I can finally go back to my second home and away from the Weasleys."

"Time passes slowly here in Avalon. For every week that passes in the mortal plane a year will pass here. During this time we will teach you not only the subjects you'll learn at Hogwarts but also the subjects that we originally taught the first batch of students at Hogwarts."

"Tell us Harry what is the reason you wish to become a Dark Lord?"

"I don't want to be a dark lord but everyone at school says I am destined for it because my adopted father is Tom Riddle. I shudder to think how they will think of me if they find out that I'm a parslemouth."

"A parslemouth doesn't mean you're a dark wizard Ares. It's my ability and is passed onto my descendants. The Potters were in fact descendants from me through Rial. Emma also inherited my gift as have all my descendants. So you want to be a dark lord because everyone thinks you should be one?"

Ares nodded. "That's a stupid reason to be a dark lord Ares Salazar Riddle, aka Dark Raven, aka Harry James Potter," Salazar said frowning at his descendant. "Every dark lord ever created has been born from hurt and abuse and they have all fallen. That is a dark and lonely path to follow and one I wouldn't recommend."

"Hopefully in the time you are here in Avalon will be enough to change your mind about the path you want to follow. Even though you think you care for your friends now if you go down that path your humanity will slip from you. Why the only reason your father became a dark lord is because his father murdered his girlfriend and allowed him to be raised in an orphanage."

"What?"

"Poor Tom didn't know I take it. Yes Ares, Dumbledore is Tom Riddle's father."


	23. Training

**AN: Sorry everyone for not updating anything. I've been working slowly on this chapter for the past couple of days. I hope that you like this chapter and I need to plan more for the rest of second year. I think this book will end with Year 5. I have been slowly working on typing up Twisted Fate which is another Harry Potter fan fic. So far I have three chapters of that written and am working on that as well as my other stories (Spina Corvos, Shadow Phoenix, and Riders of Hogwarts) so that when this, my Harry Potter/Inheritance Cycle Crossover, and Shadow Phoenix are complete I can post Twisted Fate without long delays.**

* * *

**Training**

"How can father be your descendant if he's the son of Dumbledore?" Ares asked. _I guess that means Dumbledore is my blood uncle? Still not going to stop me from killing him though._

"Dumbledore didn't marry into my line so he doesn't have my gift. You know that the Riddles were muggle yes? Well Merope Gaunt, Tom's mother, was a descendent of mine. In truth you are not only the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle Ares. You are also a distant cousin through James Potter as was James. I don't think that James Potter knew he was Tom's distant cousin. You and your descendants are or will be distant cousins of Merope Gaunt."

"So Tom Riddle is really a pureblood?"

"Yes he is. He'd be happy to know that no doubt. The Evans family are also purebloods so you are not a half blood like you have been brought up to be. You are not only descended from myself but your mother is from the Naga line. It's an ancient and old pureblood family. You my child are the last remaining descendant of the Naga line. Everyone in the Naga line has Avada Kedavara eyes. Though you're the first with frosted eyes. This is due to your blood adoption."

"Do I get any properties from the Naga line?"

"Naga Manor which is located in Ireland. Naga Manor's crest is a purple background with a gold dragon on it. There should be several vaults that belong to the Naga line that you can claim as well. However there's a catch. No descendant of Naga may be a dark lord so if you want to claim your right to the manor and the vaults you have to turn away from the path you are treading that your father also tread."

"If I don't become a dark lord then what will I do with my life? How can I change the wizarding world for the better?"

"Politics," Godric said. "You can go into politics and work to change things there. Isn't there anything you want to do after graduating Hogwarts?"

"There aren't a lot of jobs in the wizarding world. There's Quidditch, an Auror, curse breaker for Gringotts, a warder, working as a teacher at any of the wizarding schools around the world, being on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts, working in dragon reserves, potion master, healer, working in Saint Mungo's, being a politician of some sort, and working in one of the various departments in the Ministry of Magic. The Muggles have plenty of jobs on the other hand. We are so behind the Muggle world and are failing our children by not getting with the 20th century."

"He has six years to figure out what he wants to do with his life. It's not important until fifth year when he will take his OWLS," Rowena said gazing at her friend's and teacher's descendant. "I have a feeling this one will do what is right and won't be an embarrassment to the Slytherin line Sal."

"You're usually right Ro. Well then young Ares we should begin training you."

Ares followed the founders of Hogwarts into the castle and they showed him to a room where he would be staying. It was across from Salazar and Helga's room. Godric and Rowena's room was down the hall.

Early the next morning there was a knock on Ares's door. Rowena popped her head in. "Time for your training Ares. Breakfast is waiting for you and then you are to meet Salazar and Godric in the training room. I'll show you where everything is. You'll also have lesson with myself, Helga, Godric and Salazar separately as well as combined classes. Bring your sword with you."

Ares nodded and made his way into the bathroom where he turned on the faucet and let the bathtub fill up. Ares stepped into the hot water and dunked his head beneath the water. The tub was magical so that the water did not overflow and splash onto the floor or walls. He enjoyed being able to splash around in the tub even though he was no longer a little baby. Outside in the hallway Rowena, Helga, Salazar and Godric were listening to Ares's laughter and the splashing and smiled to each other. "The poor child only had love when Tom rescued him from his Muggle relatives. Hopefully he can get some love from us here so that he turns away from the darkness."

"I hate to say it Rowena but it seems that dark magic comes easier for Ares then light magic," Salazar said with a worried look on his face.

"Sal we all know that just because you practice dark magic doesn't make you evil. Magic is neither good nor evil-it's just magic. Dark magic can heal same as light magic though in different ways. Blood magic has nothing wrong with it other than that it uses blood so that makes it 'dark' and 'illegal' according to the various Ministries of Magic around the world," Godric said to his friend.

"Can we be good friends and surrogate parents for him Godric?" Helga asked. She couldn't bear to train Ares only to have him use that training for evil purposes.

"If we show him love then I think he will turn out good. He may wonder what to do with his little group if he goes to the light side. Even if he turns to the light that doesn't mean his followers will follow him to the light. The entire group will need watching," Rowena said.

Ares came out of his bathroom to see the four founders standing outside his door. He tied his scabbard to his belt and his raven hair into a ponytail with a green ribbon. He walked behind the founders as they led him to the dining room where breakfast was waiting. They ate breakfast in silence and then when Ares had finished Godric and Salazar got up and led their pupil into the training area. Salazar and Godric stood close to each other and withdrew their swords.

"Ares you will be learning how to wield and duel with a sword. The four of us will teach you the subjects we originally brought to Hogwarts when we turned my home into a school for magical children of Britain," Salazar said looking at his descendant. "It is our hope that when you go back to school you will take with you what you learn, teach it to your followers and then pass it onto the future generations of Hogwarts as well as your own children."

* * *

Over the next few years Ares trained in weapon making, healing, potions, spell crafting, muggle fighting techniques, warding, sword fighting, and his Hogwarts subjects. Soon it was time for him to go back to Hogwarts for his second year. "Ares you have done well in your subjects. We believe you to be on a fifth year level with everything. I believe your professors will be impressed especially Severus," Salazar said.

"Thanks Sal," Ares said smiling at his ancestor.

"We have a surprise for you Ares," Helga said. "Two actually. First is a two way diary." She handed him a leather journal. "If you write in this journal we will be able to communicate with each other. We expect you to write to us once a week about how your schooling is going and expect you to keep up with your studies and the training you have gained here when you return to Hogwarts as well as pass on your training to Spina Corvos. Keep this training away from your enemies and your father though."

Ares nodded and hugged Helga and then Rowena. "I promise to write at least once a week in this diary and to keep up with my studies and training." There was a flash as the magical oath bonded with the five occupants in the courtyard. "What's the second surprise?"

"You can come out now," Rowena said with a smirk on her face as she turned back to Ares.

Out of the shadows appeared an elderly wizard dressed in blue robes and a blue pointed hat with stars and a man dressed in a red cloak and silver robes. The man in the cloak had a sword by his side and the man in the blue pointed hat walked slightly behind the man in the red cloak. The elderly man carried a staff with several different runes carved in it and a sapphire held in place on the top in a three clawed owl foot. They bowed to Ares and smiled at the four founders.

"Greetings young snake. Can you guess who we are?" The man who appeared in his early thirties asked Ares.

"I'm afraid not sir," Ares replied after gazing at both men.

"My name is King Arthur," the man with the red cape said, "and this is my friend and famous wizard Merlin," gesturing at the elderly man who nodded to Ares.

"It's an honor to meet you both," Ares said bowing to them.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you young wizard," Merlin said. "I was a Slytherin myself at Hogwarts."

"You were?!"

Merlin chuckled at the young child's question. "Yes indeed I was Ares Salazar Riddle, aka Harry James Potter, aka Dark Raven. Salazar and the others tell me you want to be a dark lord like your blood father?"

"I don't want to be but everyone thinks I will be because I'm the son of Tom Riddle. The light did nothing for me when I was left with my muggle relatives who beat and starved me. Tom Riddle rescued me and gave me a home. Dumbledore invented a fake prophecy that got James and Lily killed and wants me to kill my father which I refuse to do. I will get my father back and I will kill Dumbledore and the Weasleys."

"What purpose will it serve to kill those who have wronged you?" King Arthur asked. He was dismayed to see a child so young who wanted to kill others who had wronged him though he understood the feeling. This was part of why his father had killed all magic users in his time before he had become king of Camelot.

"It will avenge father for one thing. Dumbledore killed him and then tortured me. It will also make me glad to see them all dead. When I use dark magic I feel safe and powerful. Dark magic is as natural to me as breathing. It's powerful and at the same time strong. Whereas light magic is good for healing but using light spells makes me feel wrong somehow."

"Well that is nothing to be ashamed of Ares," Merlin said in a soft voice. "All wizards and witches tend to have a preference for light or dark magic. I am shocked that Dumbledore would willingly torture an innocent eleven year old and invent a prophecy just to have the boy kill his blood father."

"It appears Dumbledore has become madden with power Merlin," Godric said. "He's becoming another Dark Lord."

Merlin closed his eyes as he considered Godric's words. "It appears you are right Godric. Ares will need to protect himself so he can bring down this senile old fool of a wizard who manipulates others to get the power he so desperately wants. Ares there is another magic we have not taught you. That is elemental magic. When you go to Hogwarts go to the standing circle of stones outside. If you touch any of the stones you should be able to feel the magic there. Harness the magic within you and the stones and the circle will complete itself once more. The one who can complete and fix the stone circle shall have access to unbelievable power."

"What type of power will it give me?"

"I cannot tell you that. It is for you to find out Ares."

"Ares," Salazar said. "There is a chamber I built known today as the 'Chamber of Secrets.' It is under the Girl's Bathroom on the second floor. Only a parslemouth can open the chamber which lies beneath a sink that doesn't work. You can change the slide to stairs. There you will find a basilisk and her egg. The egg is yours to raise and you will also have access to all my potion equipment and ingredients that I kept hidden in my private chambers off of there. It is yours as my heir."

"A basilisk? There really is one under the school?"

"Yes. Susanna was hatched and born within the chamber though she is probably mad. Kill her and put her out of her misery. She was born to protect Hogwarts from enemies but thousands of years without a master has got to have driven her insane I fear and that is not good for Hogwarts. She will not harm you because you are my heir."

"Thank you Salazar," Ares said. He was in shock at what he had discovered. "Will I be able to come back here?"

"In death you will," Helga said. "You will be able to return when you reach seventeen as well but that will only be for a short time. However if you need us just call for us and we will come to your aid. Good luck Dark Raven and fare thee well."

"Nobody will know that you have been missing for two months," Godric said. "So no need to worry about Mrs. Weasley telling Dumbledore anything about you missing. Watch yourself at Hogwarts this year. Good luck."

Before Ares could say anything else a thick fog swirled around him and Iris and they vanished from Avalon and back to the Burrow.


	24. Chamber of Secrets

**Chamber of Secrets**

Ares and Iris found themselves once again outside the burrow much to Ares's displeasure. Charon and Hedwig flew towards him and alighted on both his shoulders. "Hello you two. Has my trunk and belongings been secure from prying hands?" Hedwig hooted and Charon gave a squawk which brought a smile to their master's face. "I was in Avalon with the four founders and met King Arthur and Merlin. I have a decision to make about my future after talking with Salazar."

"Hi Harry!" Ginny Weasley shouted running towards him.

The smile immediately slipped from Ares's face at the redheaded girl running towards him. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm starting Hogwarts this year as well!"

_I wonder if I can imperious her and feed her to Sal's basilisk?_ "That's great Ginny. I'm sure you'll like Hogwarts." _At least as long as you stay away from me!_

"Mom says if we don't get to King's Cross soon we'll miss the train. You better hurry and make sure you're all packed."

Ares nodded and vanished into the burrow and up the stairs to his room. Placing his hand on the door the wards deactivated and allowed him entry. He glanced around the room and checked to make sure everything was packed for a second term at Hogwarts. On an afterthought he vanished his first year school books to his library at his home in Sweden. Looking in the room he saw his new robes and second year textbooks lying on the bed. Flipping through them he was disgusted to see most of them by some man named Gildeory Lockhart. "Looks like another trip to Diagon Alley to get proper second year DADA textbooks. Incendio," Ares said lighting the stack of Lockhart books on fire. With that complete he stuffed his robes into his trunk along with _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and _Standard Book of Spells Grade 2_. "How pathetic that we have no textbooks for the rest of our subjects at Hogwarts for second year. What about Charms and History of Magic and Potions? We've covered everything in our other textbooks last year. Perhaps I may need to transfer and have my followers transfer to another school."

Using his wand he levitated his two textbooks into his trunk and locked it. Ares then put his wand in his wand holster that was on his right arm and dragged his trunk downstairs and to the Weasley's Ford Angelia before getting into the backseat with Ron, the twins, and Percy. Ginny sat up front between her parents. Shadow was wrapped around Ares's arm and Charon and Hedwig were set in the trunk with the luggage and Percy's owl Hermes. Iris had forced her way into the back seat to be with her bonded. The trunk was shut and then they were off to King's Cross for Hogwarts.

* * *

At the station were Draco, Hermione, Orion, Griffin, and Indigo who were waiting for Ares to arrive. Ares came through the barrier and made his way over to his friends. Ginny started following him. "Hermione take care of her," Ares commanded as he led the rest of his best friends onto the train and on their way to their compartment. Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny and muttered "Stupefy" under her breath. Smirking she turned on the balls of her feet and hurried to the compartment before sliding into a seat between Griffin and Draco.

"My Lord how was your summer?" Griffin asked Dark Raven.

"Better than I expected it to be Nomad. I went to Avalon with Iris here," Dark Raven said stroking his wolf. "We met the four founders, Merlin and King Arthur. I am able to claim Godric's vault and that I'm a pureblood and not a half blood like I thought. I've been training for the past nine years in Avalon in potions, muggle fighting techniques, warding, healing, weapons making, and spell crafting. Hogwarts hasn't kept the same subjects that the four founders taught when they were alive. They want me to teach them to my followers and the new generations of Hogwarts. I also found out a secret that I will tell everyone at a meeting tonight." Ares pulled out his necklace and spread the meeting time to all his followers.

"You have really been to Avalon and been training for nine years? How is that possible?" Hermione asked. Ares could see the wonder and jealousy in her face and snorted.

"I found a note written to Salazar's descendant that took me to Avalon with Iris. Time passes slower here than it does in Avalon. For every week that passes in this world a year goes by in Avalon. The founders believe I'm now on a fifth year level in all my subjects."

"That's amazing!" Orion said.

"Potions are easier with Salazar teaching it," Dark Raven said.

"I wonder what Severus will think when at our first potions lesson for second year?" Draco asked.

"He'll probably be shocked," Dark Raven said laughing. "But I also have a decision to make regarding my future."

"What decision is that master?" Indigo asked.

"Everyone will learn of it tonight at the meeting place. After the feast is over I will be going to Salazar's secret chamber that I have inherited as descendant of Slytherin and retrieving something that Salazar has granted me. This is not to leave this compartment. Do I make myself clear?" Dark Raven looked sternly at his friends who all nodded.

They changed into their robes and the other members of Spina Corvos stopped by the compartment to greet their master and ask how his summer had been. After several hours the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the students clambered out of the train into the warm night. The first years made their way over to Hagrid while the second through seventh years made their way over to the carriages. Ares raised a hand and patted the Thestral that pulled the carriage his friends had climbed into before climbing in after them.

The carriages began moving in a long line up to the castle. Ares checked his pockets to make sure he still had Salazar's diary on him and breathed a sigh of relief when his fingers touched the leather. The carriages pulled to a stop in front of the steps leading up to the entrance of Hogwarts and the students made their way to their tables in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast and the sorting of new first years.

* * *

As expected Ginny Weasley ended up in Gryffindor which Ares thought was a relief. He ate his food and then slipped into a shadowy alcove off of Entrance Hall. Casting the disillusionment charm over himself he made his way silently up the stairs to the second floor before sneaking into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom which Salazar had told him was built over the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Standing in front of the mirror he located the sink with the snake carved tap on the sink that had never worked and hissed _**Open**_. Then making sure he had his sword secured to his waist he slid down the passage and landed in the tunnel that led to the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk within.

Ares walked along the tunnel with a hand over the pommel of his sword until he came to the doors marked with two serpents that Salazar had told him about. _**Open**_, he hissed at the snakes and the doors slid into the wall on either side allowing him entry into Salazar's chamber. My chamber now thanks to my ancestor.

Ares noticed the snake statues on either side of the long walkway that led to a statue of Salazar Slytherin where he knew the Basilisk and its egg would be kept. Withdrawing his sword Ares stood in front of the statue of Salazar and gazed up into the face. _**Open Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.**_ Salazar's stone mouth slowly opened and Ares heard slithering from inside the statue as the basilisk uncurled its body and slithered out of the statue to land on the stone floor before him.

_**I sense you have the same blood as my master. Do not be afraid young one for I will not hurt you. **_

Ares opened his eyes and saw the giant green basilisk which looked to be thirty feet long staring at him and curled on the ground at his feet. Its yellow eyes shone with sadness and pain which struck a chord in Ares's heart to think of this misunderstood and great creature locked away for thousands of years. _** Susanna I am pleased to make your acquaintance.**_

_**How do you know my name young speaker?**_

_**I have been to Avalon where I met the four founders. Salazar told me where to find the Chamber of Secrets and said to kill you for he expects you to have been driven into madness and that your egg was for me as well as this chamber. Tell me Susanna what were you brought to the castle for?**_

_**I was brought here by the master speaker to guard the castle and her inhabitants from harm. Salazar sealed me up though before his death. I did not know he had died at the time you see and I waited until his heir would come and release me. But the descendent who released me made me attack Muggle born and half-bloods fifty years ago. He cared not for my real reason for Slytherin bringing me into the castle. I was unable to disobey though I tried with all my being and then I was sealed up again after I killed that poor Muggle girl in the bathroom that resides above my chamber.**_

_**How is it that none of the other founders knew of you and that you weren't found?**_

_**Salazar kept this chamber and myself a secret from the other founders for fear that they would try to slay me and destroy his chamber. There is a potions lab, a storage room and private chambers to the left of this statue. Salazar used to come down here to get away from the students and used this chamber to brew potions which he found relaxing as well as talk with me so I wouldn't become lonely. He was delighted when I laid a single egg which he left to the heir that would not betray his legacy. The former master, Tom Riddle, was evil and I knew if he had found my egg he would have treated my little snake ling with contempt and used it for his evil purposes. I sense that you are kind but also full of turmoil and pain which has decided your path into darkness. It is a path I would not advise for one such as yourself master. The path you have begun is a long and lonely word full of death and no happiness.**_

_**Perhaps but I will have my revenge on Dumbledore and all those who have wronged me. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore leaving his son in an orphanage and then allowing him to be bullied at Hogwarts and killing his girlfriend Tom would never have become a dark lord. Dumbledore just wants power. I wonder if he was ever a good wizard who cared about his followers? If he isn't stopped then he'll be another dark lord and the wizarding and muggle worlds can't deal with three dark lords.**_

_**Three dark lords speaker? Do you mean to become a dark lord as well?**_

_**My adopted father became a dark lord after he left Hogwarts. No he was already a dark lord by the time he left Hogwarts. Everyone expects me to be a dark lord because I was blood adopted by Tom Riddle when I was six years old after he rescued me from a life of abuse at the hands of my Muggle relatives who used to beat and starve me. They treat me with unkindness at Hogwarts and the only friends I seem to have are my followers though that is questionable. If Dumbledore is not stopped then he will rule the wizarding world and bring both the wizarding and muggle worlds to their knees. The sad thing is many of Dumbledore's supporters are too stupid to realize that Dumbledore is a manipulative old fool who doesn't care about them. I'm sure he would willingly eliminate anyone he thought would try to take him down or question his authority.**_

_**I do not pretend to understand the ways of humans' speaker but I know enough due to having lived for a thousand years that three dark lords would devastate the human species. However I do not think becoming a dark lord is the answer to solving the problems the wizarding world faces. Still I am old and perhaps the way I see things is not the way humans see things. As for your unspoken question of if I wish to die-well I am old and I am tired of this life. I do not want to be awoken by you if only to be sealed again when you leave this school in seven years. I ask only that you do not use my hatchling for evil purposes and take care of him. **_

_**It has been a pleasure to know you Susanna. **_Ares withdrew his sword and shoved his sword into the basilisk's head and she crumpled to the ground dead. "Well that was easy," Ares muttered as he wiped his sword on his robes and then sheathed it before climbing up into the statue and retrieving the egg from the mouth. Close. Slytherin's stone mouth closed and Ares cast an invisibility spell on the egg and went to his chambers.

_**Greetings young master. Welcome back to Hogwarts.**_

_**Thank you snake. Are my followers here?**_

_**They are waiting for you master. **_

_**Thank you. Open.**_

* * *

Ares pulled the door to his chambers open and made his way down the long tunnel to his bedroom where he set the basilisk egg on the bed and canceled the invisibility spell. Then he closed his door to his bedroom and walked into the meeting room where he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Everyone have a good summer?"

Murmurs of "Yes master," could be heard around the table as every member of Spina Corvos spoke.

"Good. I have called you all here before you go back to your common rooms to tell you some important things about my summer. They are things I find most… interesting. But first I have a question. Has anyone else mastered the Animagus transformation?"

Taylor spoke up. "I have my lord. I'm a mouse."

"You could be used to get into places that the bigger Animagi couldn't get into," Dark Raven said thinking before shaking his head. "Very good Taylor. Anyone else?"

Benjamin spoke up. "I'm a snow leopard."

Amber said, "I'm a fox."

Emerald said, "I'm a wolf."

Adam said, "I'm also a wolf."

"For those who have mastered their Animagus forms very good. For those who haven't continue working on it. Those who have mastered their Animagus forms try to help those who haven't yet managed this difficult form of magic. I want all my followers to have Animagus forms and keep them unregistered.

"Now as for why I called you here. I was in Avalon for the past nine years."

"Nine years my Lord?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Yes Jasper. Time passes differently between this world and Avalon. For every week that passes here a year passes in Avalon. There I met King Arthur and Merlin as well as the four founders of Hogwarts. I learned some interesting information that I have decided to impart with you all. First it appears I am a pureblood and not a half-blood like I had been taught. My blood mother, Lily Evans, was the first witch in a line of squibs who are descended from Salazar's daughter Emma Slytherin. I am truly Salazar's heir by blood and adoption."

"Does that mean you can talk to snakes?" Tim asked.

_**Yes it does Tim.**_

The members of Spina Corvos flinched at their master's sudden hissing. _Just like how the death eaters flinch when they see Nagini or see father, myself and Nagini talking to each other._ "Just because I'm a parslemouth doesn't mean I'm an evil wizard. Though with all the murders I've done so far in my life I suppose most people would consider me evil if they knew I was the one who was committing the murders.

"Apparently the Evans line is from an ancient line known as Naga. It is mine to claim providing I do not go on to become a Dark Lord. I don't know what I will do concerning that but I have a while to decide what I want to do in terms of a career. I also slayed a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked. "Basilisk?"

"A basilisk is a snake that can kill someone just by looking into the victim's eyes. However if you see it in a reflection of some sort then you'll become paralyzed and only a potion made from fully matured mandrakes will be able to revive you. The crow of the rooster is fatal to the basilisk and spiders flee from it. Only a parslemouth can control it."

"What was a basilisk doing inside the school?"

"Salazar brought Susanna, that's the basilisk I killed, into the school in order to protect the students and school from harm. However my idiot father, Tom Riddle, decided to use Susanna to purge the school of Mudbloods and half-bloods and that's how Moaning Myrtle died. I killed her and took the basilisk egg for myself. Assuming you remain loyal to me you won't have to worry about being fed to it."

* * *

Dark Raven smiled as shudders went around the table at the realization that a basilisk had lived in the school for thousands of years. "I have yet to discover why Salazar was banished from the school but after talking with him I found out that he did not hate Muggles and half-bloods. Actually Salazar Slytherin used to be a prince and then became King when his father died. He forsook his throne in order to help turn his home, Hogwarts, into a school for magical children. He made it a law that both girls and boys who were magical had to have an education. He is the one who taught Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff in secret. So young ladies it is thanks to my ancestor that you are all able to attend Hogwarts. Without Salazar's belief that magical education should be available to all children and fighting tirelessly around the world girls would be nothing but domestic mares who would only learn enough magic in how to run a home."

There was silence as everyone digested that bit of information. Both the Slytherins and girl followers were shocked. The Slytherins who thought that Slytherin hated all Muggles and half-bloods and the girls because without Slytherin's tireless fighting for their rights would never have been able to come to school at all.

"The most interesting thing I learned is something I want a wand oath that you won't reveal to anyone. I know you'll be in for a shock when you all hear it."

When everyone had given the wand oath Dark Raven smirked and leaned back in his chair. "The most interesting information I learned is the truth about Tom Riddle. Apparently he is a pureblood and not a half-blood like he believes."

"Who is the Dark Lord's father?" Draco asked.

Dark Raven's smile deepened and his eyes sparkled with glee at this bit of information. "Albus Dumbledore is Tom Riddle's father."


	25. Jester

**Jester**

Ares tossed and turned in his bed in Ravenclaw Tower unable to find sleep. He was anxious to get started on making the Elixir of Life so he could become immortal. Horcruxes were too easily destroyed if one had basilisk venom and Ares knew when a horcrux died the human would feel part of their selves die as well. The human would become mad with the desperation to preserve what bit of soul they had left.

Unable to sleep Ares got up and went down to the common room. The fire had long died out but Ares stared into the fireplace lost in thought as he began thinking about what Salazar had said about dark lords being unhappy. He knew that his father missed Raven and knew a bit about Grindelwald. Grindelwald who was locked up in Nurmengard, a wizard prison near Germany. Ares chuckled at that. Grindelwald had been defeated by his lover and locked up there instead of killed. "Wouldn't that be the scandal of the century?" Ares asked as his body shook with silent laughter at the thought of 'slipping' to the Daily Prophet that their famous leader was gay, killed his sister, and was Voldemort's father. "Yes any of that information would ruin the man's career as headmaster at least. But the wizarding world are such sheep that they would probably AK themselves if Dumbledore told them to. Idiots."

Yawning Ares made his way back upstairs and fell asleep. He had seen the new DADA professor; a man named Gildeory Lockhart yesterday at the Welcoming Back Feast and thought the man was full of himself. "Must we always have incompetent fools for teachers for DADA? I know father cursed the position but honestly! That's no reason for Dumbledore to bring in idiots who can't even teach at all."

* * *

The next morning Ares was up and staring in disgust at the staff table in the Great Hall at breakfast. "That man deserves to die," Ares said quietly to his claws that were sitting around him. "He's more likely to stare at his reflection in the mirror than be a competent teacher."

The claws near Ares snickered at their master's statement about the pompous idiot who was seated between Flitwick and McGonagall. "No Hermione. You should learn that some people can't be trusted and just because he proclaims to be 'famous' doesn't mean he is. For all we know he could be using memory charms and taking credit for what others have done."

DADA class finally arrived and the ravens were standing in front of the classroom door. They went in and took their seats. Around the classroom were pictures of Lockhart. Ares rolled his eyes at the tacky décor. The man was in love with himself. Strike one as far as Ares was concerned. He just knew he wasn't going to like this year.

The door that led to the office and quarters of the DADA professor opened and Lockhart stepped out and stood there smiling at everybody. Most of the girls in the class, including Hermione and Indigo, were swooning over the man before them. Ares snorted in disgust and pulled out the books he had purchased that weren't all written by the fool standing before him. Tapping his fingers on the desk Ares waited for the man to do something.

Lockhart finally walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the class. "Can you all hear me? Can you all see me? Good! My name is Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary member of the Defense Against the Dark Arts League and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. I am your new DADA professor. First we are going to have a pop quiz. It's just to show me what you have learned."

* * *

Ares looked down at his pop quiz and had to resist raising his wand to curse the professor before him. Every question was about the stupid professor! Ares waved his wand and vanished the test. He shook his head as he looked around the room and saw that everyone else was still working on it. "Time's up," Lockhart said after half an hour. He collected all the quizzes and began grading them. Lockhart began to grade the papers while the students just sat there. "Today I am also going to introduce you to a terrifying magical creature. Do not laugh or make a sound for it may provoke them."

With a flourish the sheet was thrown off the cage to reveal Cornish Pixies. Lockhart flung open the cage door and the little buggers flew out of the cage and began wreaking havoc. One of the pixies grabbed Lockhart's wand and threw it out the window. Neville Longbottom was taken and hoisted up onto the chandelier that hung from the ceiling and the rest of the pixies began pelting the students and tearing apart their textbooks. "I'll ask you to take care of them," Lockhart said as he ran into his office and shut the door with the test papers still in his hands.

"This is ridiculous," Ares muttered as he stood up and withdrew his wand. "Incendio Wavo!" Ares said as he set fire to the pixies and waved his wand through the air so that all of them were killed. Then he pointed his wand at Neville. "Wingardium Leviosa," Ares said and gently lowered Neville to the ground. Before Neville could say thanks Ares gathered up his stuff and walked out of the classroom leaving the rest of his classmates in shock at the fact that he had just destroyed a cage full of Cornish Pixies. "Sheep the entire lot of them," Ares said as he made his way back to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

**AN: I have planned the rest of Year 2 and the first chapter of Year 3.**

**Spell Creation: Incendio Wavo-a wave of fire**


	26. Immortal Raven

**Immortal Raven**

Ares was in his chambers he had found in his first year trying to work on creating the Elixir of Life so that he could become immortal. A month had passed since Ares had returned to Hogwarts for his second year. The basilisk egg lay on the bed as he worked tirelessly on the Elixir. He had to find a way to use the stone to create the Elixir and how to safeguard the stone so that nobody would steal it and destroy it. He knew that if he achieved his goal and he planned on achieving it that if the stone was broken then he would die.

Ares sighed as he went to sit on his bed and took the Basilisk egg in his hands. He'd have to catch a toad in order for the basilisk to hatch and even then it would be nine lunar months of waiting. He had found this information out by reading one of Salazar's journals when he had gone to the Chamber of Secrets shortly after killing Susanna to harvest some of her body parts for potion ingredients. The rest of the snake had been given to Gringotts.

Deciding to take a break from his current project he set the basilisk egg in the cage he had owl ordered and set the cage on the bedside table. Then he pulled out Salazar's journal which he hadn't gotten a chance to read since he had left it with the Weasley's when he had been whisked away to Avalon to train for nine years and opened it up.

* * *

_September 2, 993 5:30 PM_

_Our students were eager to begin their magical education today. I've just been with a meeting with Godric, my dear Helga and Rowena. I confess that I was nervous today as classes began and I know that my wife and our two friends were nervous as well as the students. Well who wouldn't be nervous being in a school with strangers? Hopefully these ten years of studies these students will go through will be a time for them to make friends and become strong witches and wizards._

_This morning before we went to the Great Hall for breakfast we each gave a speech welcoming the students who had been sorted into each of the four houses. I taught Potions with the badgers and ravens today. Potions with my snakes and the lions is on Friday. I think it is a shock for the female body to be attending Hogwarts. Hopefully the boys don't give them too much trouble. _

_I've found out that the poltergeist that has made an appearance is named Peeves. In Potions today I went over the instructions for the class as well as the history of Potion making. The students will have an essay due next week about the history of Potions and some common ingredients that are used in potions by young witches and wizards. They seemed like a smart bunch of students and I hope they take my safety instructions into account._

* * *

_September 3, 993 Lunch in the Great Hall_

_I am worried for the Muggleborn and half-bloods that haven't come to Hogwarts yet. Hogwarts was not set up to accommodate Muggle adults. We are persecuted and I have seen how Muggles kill their children when they learn they have magic. To religious Muggles magic is a sin and the mark of the devil. It would be detrimental to our culture and society if the children are allowed to remain with their parents when their lives are in danger during the summer. It is a shame there is nothing in place to help Muggle born witches and wizards or the half-bloods. I believe it would be better if they were taken from their parents, the parents oblivated and the children put in foster families in the magical world for society's safety and the children's' safety as well. _

_I hope there is a time when magic and wizards and witches are no longer persecuted and we can live in peace with each other. I know though that my dream of magic and magical people being accepted by the non-magical world, especially by these religious Muggles, will be a long and hard process to achieve. Perhaps I will be dead along with my friends by the time that dream is achieved. One can only hope._

* * *

Ares stared at the journal in his hands in shock. He hadn't expected there to be Muggle born and half-bloods already at the time of the founders. He had figured that wizards and witches had only begun breeding with Muggles in the past century. "Well this is a surprise," Ares said to himself smiling. Sighing he put the journal on the bedside table and fell back on the bed to sleep.

* * *

Three weeks passed. Ares had no meetings during that time, focusing only on his classes and on his project. "Finally!" Ares shouted as he sat back and stared at the red potion before him. Pulling out a crystal vial Ares bottled a bit of the potion and swallowed it down. Bottling up the rest of the Elixir into vials and slipping them in the shielded hole in the wall he breathed easily for the first time in years. Ares Salazar Riddle was now immortal and the world had better watch out when he brought his father back.

Pulling out the necklace he sent a message to his inner circle. They were the only ones he would trust with this secret for they had all sworn their magic and lives to follow him. There was no way they could betray the young dark prince. Getting up he walked into the meeting room and summoned some house elves to bring food to his chambers. Plates, goblets and silver wear appeared for the inner circle as well as food. He was respected by the house elves and knew they wouldn't tell on him because he was the heir of two founders and thus the owner of Hogwarts. Not even the Ministry or Dumbledore would be unable to contest that.

"My Lord?" Hermione asked bowing before she took a seat at the table.

"I have called you here because I have achieved what my father didn't. I have created the Elixir of Life and have taken a vial full of the potion. I'm now immortal," Ares said.

"Master is it wise to tell us this?" Orion asked.

"You have sworn your lives to me on your magic which means if you tell anyone you'll die after you're stripped of your magic. Besides if I didn't trust any of you you'd already be dead," Ares said simply in response to Taylor's question.

The inner circle nodded. Their master spoke the truth and wouldn't hesitate to kill betrayers. The spell their master had infused into the Deathly Hallows that had been burned on their arms was proof enough that they couldn't ever betray or leave their master's service. "How are we doing with recruits?"

"We have ten people who have agreed to become fellow Spina Corvos," Roger Light said.

"Good. I'll brand them in two days' time. How are your Animagus transformations working out?"

"Going well Dark Raven," Emily said softly. "Half of Spina Corvos has achieved the Animagus transformation."

"Good. Continue helping those who need the help and then I want all my ready Animagi Thorn Ravens here in my chambers in a week. I plan on writing down their names and Animagi forms and locking it up so I have it for myself. You know my rules and laws so get going."

"Yes master," the inner circle replied. They took food with them and left the chamber to head back to their dorms.

* * *

Once they were gone Ares put his head on the table. "What am I going to do Iris?"

**That is your choice alone to make Ares. I will stick by you no matter what you decide but I think that you should take Salazar's words into heart and consideration. He is your ancestor after all and I know you have read about past dark lords and how they were all defeated. They never achieved their dreams by putting pain and suffering on the world.**

**How can I be sure that if I were to forsake being a dark lord that I could make a difference in the world? **

**The wizarding world is corrupted and blind. They need a strong leader to guide them and shape them. **

**But if I go into politics how can I stop myself from being like Minister Fudge? Or worse like Dumbledore? He believes that his way is the only way and uses people like chess pieces. Is that not what I'm doing when I ask my followers to kill? Is it bad that dark magic comes easier to me than light magic and dark magic makes me feel at peace?**

**Dark magic, light magic or grey magic is nothing to be feared Ares. That is the wizarding world's mistake when they fear dark magic. Every witch or wizard has a certain magical color that is natural to them. That doesn't make them inherently evil if they prefer dark magic or borderline dark if they are grey like many in the wizard society like to think. They don't realize that by their prejudices and bullying that they are the ones who create dark lords. I only know that if you go down the path to becoming another dark lord then you will be unhappy and miserable. Think about your father. Can you say he is honestly happy with how his life turned out?**

**No he isn't. I know he doesn't like harming people. If Dumbledore hadn't manipulated him all his life and killed Raven then he could have done great things for the wizarding world. Though I do sometimes wonder what would have happened if he hadn't gone dark. Would I have found out my heritage about being a parslemouth and about being Salazar's descendant? Would James and Lily have bothered to tell me that the Potters and Evans are descended from Salazar's children? Would my gift of Parsletongue have been shunned by my family? What would I have been like if I had grown up in a world where James and Lily were alive and had raised me instead of the abuse I had gone through at the hands of the Dursleys? **

**It does not do to dwell on what might have been? We cannot mess with time nor can we change the past Ares. We can only learn from our mistakes and dreams to continue into the future and be what we want to be and not what someone expects us to be. Come. We should head back to Ravenclaw Tower in case the old fool gets suspicious of your whereabouts. It would not do to be hindered by the old man before you get your father back.**

Ares nodded and wiped the tears that had been flowing from his eyes as he had talked with Iris. He walked down the tunnel and out the door of his chambers, using the shadows to remain hidden from sight. Ares knew he would have to make a choice soon. Would he continue on the quest to be a dark lord or would he turn to the light and make a new life for himself and the world?


	27. Vexed Weasel

**Vexed Weasel**

Mrs. Weasley was not a patient woman even though she pretended to be to the general public eye. When Ginny had been born a year after Harry's birth Dumbledore had set up a marriage contract between the two children. She was disappointed that young Harry had thwarted her plans to make Harry and Ginny fall in love with each other. Somehow the young Ravenclaw had figured out that she had slipped a love potion into his goblet but she knew that shouldn't have been possible. He was supposed to be horrible at potions like his father James and a prankster. What was worse that the boy wasn't in Gryffindor where her daughter could easily seduce him and Ronald hadn't managed to befriend him either.

The Weasleys were dirt poor. There was no getting around that fact. Mrs. Weasley would have gone to St. Mungo's in order to be a healer if she hadn't fallen in love with the Muggle loving idiot Arthur Weasley who insisted that his wife do nothing but bear him a brood of children and give up her job prospects. She knew that anyone with access to the Potter fortune would be well off indeed so when Dumbledore had filled out that marriage contract between her only daughter and the Potter boy she had been delighted. From the day of Ginny's birth she had fed her stories of what Harry was supposed to be like, his feats in the stories she read to her daughter before bed, and filled her head that one day Ginny would be Mrs. Potter-Weasley. Then they would have access to the Potter fortune and she would be the proud grandmother to a Potter!

The Weasley matriarch took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire. As the flames changed from orange to green Mrs. Weasley stepped into the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley." Then she was swept away and spinning past different grates and fireplaces until she stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Taking out her wand she cast a quick cleaning charm on her clothing and then proceeded out the back of the inn/pub and into Diagon Alley before making her way to Gringotts. She would find a way to get her hands on some of the Potter gold now. Gods knew that the Weasley family was strapped for money and needed it. It was hard enough having to wait until Ginny and Harry graduated and got married.

Mrs. Weasley stepped through the two double doors of Gringotts and into the main hallway that was lined with marble. She walked up to a goblin teller who wasn't busy and said "I would like to access Mr. Potter's vault."

"And do you have any relation to Mr. Potter?"

"No I don't but Dumbledore promised I would be Mr. Potter's mother-in-law," Mrs. Weasley said beaming. "He assured me that I would be able to access the Potter vaults."

"Who would you be?" The goblin knew very well who the Weasleys were. They looked down on goblins and thought they were better than Muggle born and half-blood witches and wizards.

"I am Mrs. Weasley goblin," Mrs. Weasley said as her eyes narrowed at the creature before her.

The goblin frowned at the witch's temper. "Well Mrs. Weasley you have no right to the Potter vaults or the Potter money. You are not a blood relative to the boy or his magical guardian so you can leave now unless you want to get some money out of your own vault. And the headmaster had no right to tell you that you could have 'access' to the Potter fortune either. If that is all then good day."

"Well I never," Mrs. Weasley said huffing and storming out of the bank.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was upset that she wasn't in Ravenclaw like Harry Potter. It would have been so much easier to get him to like her if they had been in the same house. Ginny had grown up on stories of Harry Potter all her life and couldn't wait to be his wife and bear his children. She was concerned that Harry had been brainwashed from living with You-Know-Who and also that he seemed to hate Dumbledore. Ginny knew that her family were big supporters and followers of the noble leader of the light and vowed to change Harry Potter's evil ways somehow. The first thing she had to do was get Harry to quit using the name that You-Know-Who had given him and get him to accept his real and true name. She hoped that she would be able to get him alone and talk to him. Ron had screwed up badly so they weren't getting as much money as they would if Harry had gone to Gryffindor like he was supposed to and been Ron's friend.

* * *

Ares couldn't help himself from looking at Susan Bones. He couldn't help but like her. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't afraid of him having been blood adopted by the Dark Lord and made his son like so many of his followers and the majority of students. On classes on Friday Ares got up the courage to go find Susan and perhaps talk to her. Whenever he had tried to talk to her before his courage had failed and he'd made a fool of himself which embarrassed him. He found Susan sitting by the Black Lake.

"Hi Susan," Ares said standing in front of her.

Susan looked up and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi Ares!" Susan was one of the few students in Hogwarts who understand what a Blood Adoption meant and knew that the name "Harry James Potter" no longer legally existed. Even if it had she would still have called Ares by whatever name he wanted.

"May I sit with you?"

"Sure," Susan said moving her potions book to her lap so Ares could sit down next to her. "How have classes been Ares? Are there any classes you like? I like Herbology and Charms myself."

_Why is it so hard to talk to a girl? Especially one as kind as Susan? Ares knew that Susan Bones was the niece of Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that death eaters had killed most of Amelia's family including Susan's parents. If Susan and I got together would Madam Bones hex me? Would father approve of a relationship between us? _

"Ares?" Susan asked turning to look at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

Ares shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. _What am I thinking? I don't even know if Susan likes me and I know have I feelings for her but is it love or is it just loneliness? Besides I'm too young to get into a relationship with anyone._ "Sorry Susan. I got lost there for a bit. What did you ask?"

Susan looked at Ares with concern. She hated how the headmaster and others tried to keep telling him that he was 'Harry Potter'. He may have been born Harry Potter but the Blood Adoption had erased his birth name and he was now Ares S. Riddle. People needed to learn to respect that and not fault him for what his adopted father had done in the past. "I asked what your favorite classes were."

"Oh sorry. I love Potions though Professor Snape can be a bit strict at times and I like Astronomy as well as DADA. Herbology isn't bad either. It helps that some of the plants we use in Herbology can be used in Potions."

"That's true. I think McGonagall is almost as bad as Professor Snape when it comes to Transfiguration. Some of the lessons in Transfiguration don't make sense to me though. When are we ever going to need to turn a pair of rabbits into slippers or a match into a needle or a mouse into a snuff box? How will those types of transfiguration help us in a war?"

"I know. I think the Hogwarts curriculum needs to be updated. I learned from my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, that Hogwarts used to be ten years of schooling and they had a lot more subjects that are no longer taught today."

"Salazar Slytherin is your ancestor?"

So Ares told Susan about his trip to Gringotts and discovering that he was the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor through his parents. He told her that he was a parslemouth and of his trip to Avalon where he had trained with the four founders for nine years in addition to meeting Merlin and King Arthur and that he was now at fifth year level in all his classes as well as the Chamber of Secrets below Hogwarts and the basilisk egg he had been given by Salazar. To Susan's credit she didn't shrink away from him as she found out this information or run away from him which pleased Ares.

"So you're a parslemouth then?"

"Yes. It's how I can talk to my pet snake Shadow. You're not afraid of me are you?"

"Well finding out that you're the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor as well as the fact that both the Potters and Evans are descendants from Slytherin is going to be hard to get used to but I won't hold that against you like others would. But I thought that the Potters were descended from Gryffindor? How can you be the heir to both lines?"

"Well Salazar's son, Rial Slytherin, married Emily Gryffindor. Salazar's daughter, Emma Slytherin, married into Evans line. I'm actually a pureblood instead of a half-blood. Lily Evans comes from a long line of squibs on her mother's side of the family. Oh and I found out that Albus Dumbledore is father's real father and not Tom Riddle Senior like father was led to believe."

"Dumbledore is the father of You-Know-Who?! But how is that possible?"

"Apparently Dumbledore and Tom's mother were in a relationship together and when she became pregnant the headmaster decided to erase the memories of his lover and put into her mind that Tom Riddle Senior was the father of her child. Dumbledore let father grow up in an orphanage and be bullied at school in order to create a dark lord so he could get power after he defeated Grindelwald. That's another secret. Grindelwald is in Nuremburg and was the lover of Dumbledore. But these are secrets and you can't tell anyone. I plan on resurrecting father and defeating Dumbledore once and for all."

Susan pulled out her wand. "I swear on my life and magic that I, Susan Bones, will not reveal anything Ares Salazar Riddle has told me about his origins or the secrets of Dumbledore willingly or unwillingly so mote it be." There was a flash of light as the magic accepted the oath and Susan put her wand back into her wand holster that was attached to her right arm. Ares was shocked that Susan would willingly take a wand oath.

* * *

Ginny stood looking at Harry Potter, her Harry, talking with another girl. She felt a flash of anger at seeing Harry with that lousy Hufflepuff girl. _Harry is mine! Mine and nobody else's! I'll make him love me and then I'll have access to the Potter fortune and run in social circles that are better than the idiots my parents are friends with. I'll be able to leave the Weasley name behind! _ How could she get Harry to be by her side and her side only? What were the chances of her Harry falling in love with her when she was just a stupid first year? There had to be a way to get Harry with her. She just had to figure it out.


	28. Order of Chickens

**Order of Chickens**

"Master! I have interesting news."

Ares looked up as Taylor came running up to him when he was outside on Friday afternoon after classes. Ares immediately put up privacy wards and silencing charms around them before turning his wand on Taylor. Taylor immediately skidded to a halt realizing his slip up. Luckily nobody was around them except for a few members of Spina Corvos.

"Taylor explain to me why I shouldn't curse you right now for daring to call me 'master' in public where enemies might hear that slip of the tongue," Dark Raven said immediately letting go of his friendly disposition.

"Forgive me master but I was spying on Dumbledore and Snape and learned something that I think may help with defeating our enemies."

At this the members of Spina Corvos who were with Dark Raven perked up. Dark Raven leaned towards Taylor. "Continue Taylor and it better be good news."

"Of course my Lord. It appears Snape is a spy for Dumbledore and that Dumbledore is the head of some secret order."

"Father suspected that Snape wasn't truly loyal to his side after he killed Lily Potter. No doubt father will deal with him when he returns. Or perhaps I will deal with him myself. What of this 'secret order' that the foolish headmaster runs?"

"Dumbledore said it was the 'Order of the Phoenix' my Lord. He said there is going to be a meeting in a week's time at a place called the Burrow at 9PM."

Dark Raven suddenly began laughing as his eyes shone with malicious delight. His laugh was cold like Tom Riddle's and it sparked fear in the members of his followers who were around him. "Oh that is wonderful! I know just where that place is too. Spread the message among my followers that we will be apparating to the Burrow. We attack in a week! Time to show these goodie two shoes that there's a new Dark Lord to fear. Oh and Taylor?"

Taylor turned to face his master and lord. "CRUCIO!"

* * *

Ares had ordered some of his small Animagi followers to spy on the teachers to find out if any of them were in this 'Order of the Phoenix'. So far the only one they had been able to confirm besides Snape and Dumbledore was Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor. Skywing had taken flight and landed on a ledge just beneath the headmaster's open window and listened in on the conversations that followed to determine that Dumbledore hadn't tricked Taylor. Using Legilimency which he was a natural at, Skywing peered into Dumbledore's mind one night when he was alone and discovered that Taylor had in fact heard the information correctly which pleased him. Tucking his wings to his sides he plummeted to the ground before opening his wings and soaring back to Ravenclaw tower where he flew in through an open window and changed back into Ares before he slipped into bed.

* * *

With small pops all thirty-one members of Spina Corvos appeared out of the darkness with their leader and master in front of them. Dark Raven had gained some fourth and fifth year students in the group of ten that had joined. They were all clothed in their masks and robes with their pendants hidden beneath their robes. Dark Raven motioned to his followers to have their wands drawn which they obediently did. "Kill as many as you can but be careful because they have decades more experience than us. We're just going in there to show them that they have a new enemy to fear. Before we do everyone disguise their voices and pick a partner. Three to a group. I want at least one younger year with each member of my inner circle. Is that clear?"

"Yes master," Spina Corvos said before as one they muttered "Voznovo."

With their voices changed they split into groups of three as they followed their master's instructions. Walking up to the house the ten groups were watchful for their enemies as they advanced on the house. Dark Raven was with April Bane and Amelia Wolf. Amelia Wolf was a fourth year who had joined him the previous week along with Sally Fox, Pearl Flame, Jacob Jettison, Victor Lestrange, Faith Oakleaf, Sebastian Greystorm, Willow Yaxley, May Seawall, and Dan Tracker. Willow Yaxley was the daughter of the Yaxley who served the Dark Lord and Victor Lestrange was Rabastan Lestrange's son.

Extending out his magic Dark Raven searched for any type of traps that may attack his followers or himself. Nodding to himself he pointed his wand at the door and whispered to himself "Alohomora." The lock clicked and Dark Raven went inside followed by the rest of Spina Corvos. Despite there being fourth and fifth years in his group Ares had learned quickly he easily had more power and magic then most of the student at Hogwarts. He suspected it was due to his nine years of training in Avalon or perhaps it had to do with him being the descendant of two of the four founders of Hogwarts.

Dark Raven listened as he entered the Burrow for voices. He had found another location, a location that belonged to one Sirius Black and was surprised it hadn't been used as a meeting place for the Order of Chickens which Ares found more appropriate than naming an order run by a manipulative bastard with a bunch of cowardly sheep after such a noble and majestic creature. He would need to see about severing the poor bird's forced enslavement to the headmaster.

Having found where the voices were coming from Dark Raven and his team led the nine other groups into the kitchen. "Avada Kedavra," Dark Raven said pointing his wand at Ginny Weasley. Ginny slumped over the table. Four more spells erupted from the shadows which Dark Raven had used to hide his followers so they could form a circle around the table giving the Order of Chickens no escape. Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and two unknown order members slumped over dead.

"Stupefy!" Arthur Weasley shouted aiming at Dark Raven. Brian quickly got in the way of his master as the curse blasted him back against the wall. The other members of Spina Corvos glared through their masks as two members quickly picked up Brian and disapparated away.

"Who are you?" Moody asked staring at the people before them.

"Who I am and who my followers are is none of your concern old man," Dark Raven said. "We have done what we came for." Dark Raven turned to leave and nodded to one of his followers when a Cruciatris was shot at him. He smiled and waved his hand, absorbing the spell and turned to see the fool who had dared use an unforgivable against the dark prince. _CRUCIO ULTI! The_ Order of Chickens screamed in pain as they felt a Cruciatris curse that felt worse than any regular Crucio or Crucio Maxima. _Incendio Wavo! Bombardo! Protego Maxima! _Dark Raven and Spina Corvos watched in sick pleasure as a wave of fire swept through the Burrow and spread out into the surrounding grounds. The far wall exploded in a shower of splinters as it was hit with the spell. Snapping his fingers Spina Corvos apparated outside the circle of fire and Roger raised his wand before shouting "Elhalsto!" The members apparated away back to Dark Raven's home.

* * *

"Albus!" Minerva shouted as she rushed to her fellow colleague and leader.

"Meet at Hogwarts. My office!" Albus shouted.

"Molly!" Arthur shouted. "Ron! Ginny!"

"There's nothing we can do for them Arthur. Get out now if you don't want to be burned alive," Mad-Eye said.

When they got back to Hogwarts the members of the Order of Chickens bowed their heads in silence for the members who had been lost. However to their horror they realized they were still suffering from the curse that had been shot at them internally. The spell would not cancel until Dark Raven himself canceled it. Of course the Order of Chickens didn't know that and neither did Dark Raven's followers except for his inner circle.

"Those looked like kids Albus," Minerva said. "How the hell can kids become dark? Do you think that You-Know-Who is behind this?"

"Voldemort is gone. I don't think he is behind this and I can't imagine any of his death eaters being smart enough to think of something like this," Albus said. "It's a shame we weren't able to catch one of those brats. Who knows where they are from or what school they go to?"

"Perhaps they are children of death eaters," Arthur said.

"I don't think so Arthur. They used-they used the Deathly Hallows as their mark!"

"How do you know this Minerva?"

"I saw it in the sky above the Burrow before I apparated away. Whoever this group is I don't think they are related to the Death Eaters or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"The Deathly Hallows was in the village that the Flamels lived in as well," Snape said as he thought back to that day last year news of the Flamels death along with a woman in the middle of the street had appeared in the Daily Prophet. "Whoever we're dealing with may be more dangerous than the Dark Lord and his followers. We may have two dark lords to contend with."

* * *

_Finite_, Dark Raven thought as he watched the meeting in the headmaster's office through a holographic projector. "How's Brian?" He asked without turning to the young badger kneeling behind him.

"He's still unconscious my Lord," Grace said.

"I see. Have the house elves give you dinner and drink. You all did well for this mission and I'm proud of you. Four people killed and everyone left alive affected by my new spell. When will Brian come to?"

"Hopefully in the next couple of days master. But he appears to have a mild concussion as well."

"Find Healer Caroline Meadow and have her tend to him. We will need to be careful at the next mission. It appears Dumbledore and his cooked chickens want to try capturing one of us. Now leave my presence Grace."

"Yes master," Grace said softly before hurrying out of the room that Dark Raven was in with his four familiars.

Dark Raven waited until Grace's footsteps had vanished down the hall and waved his hand along the control panel in front of him. "Muggle technology is good for something after all. It's a shame that many witches and wizards do not accept the fact that Muggles could easily wipe us out with all the weapons they have." The holographic screen shut off and Dark Raven collapsed into the chair of his control room.

_**Master how did you get this amazing screen?**_

_**I had Muggles install it for me before obviating them and dropping them off in Alexandria when I bought the home. There are also secret passages throughout and under my home that are all heavily warded that only I know about. I got the idea for having one in my home when I watched the Star Wars series when I was living with the Dursleys. Though Muggles may end up killing us it's also the fact that without their blood we would die out. Many of the noble and ancient pureblood families were hunted to extinction by Muggles in the dark ages and there are very few ancient families left. Potter and Black being two of these noble families. Then there are other 'ancient' families, like the Malfoys, who have no honor at all and aren't as ancient as they claim to be. The Malfoy family didn't come into existence until the 19th century. Perhaps I should tell Draco that. He deserves to know the truth about how long the Malfoy name has been around. **_

Closing his eyes Ares warded his control room while at the same time strengthening the wards around the manor and grounds. "Guards will be needed. Guards I can trust and who will serve me without fail," Ares said sleepily. "Pupillis, et confirmate eu. Nemo servus meus mihi factum est inimicus. Corvus tenebris, heres multis, iubet." With those words spoken there was a tremor throughout the manor and grounds but the creatures both on the grounds and the inhabitants of Snow Ash Manor felt nothing more than a slight shaking as the wards began glowing blood red.

* * *

**Spell Creation: Crucio Ulti-Ultimate Crucio=causes extreme pain and burning in the victims which targets the muscle and bones. Will continue until it is canceled by the caster.**

**Protego Maxima-stronger shield than the regular Protego spell; can cover a group of people or a single person from head to toe.**

**Latin Phrase spoken: Pupillis, et confirmate eu. Nemo servus meus mihi factum est inimicus. Corvus tenebris, heres multis, iubet.)-means: Wards activate and strengthen. Let none pass who is an enemy to me or my servants. Dark Raven, heir to many, commands it.**


	29. Heir to Many

**Heir to Many**

Ares Salazar Riddle was at breakfast the next morning when a Gringotts owl landed before him and held out its leg. Ares took the letter from the owl and handed it some pieces of bacon before untying the ribbon that held the letter in place and unrolled the parchment. A ring fell out and he stared at it. It was gold with silver threads mixed in and had a large "G" stamped into the sapphire.

_Mr. Riddle,_

_Please come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience and make sure nobody knows of your absence. It is important that we speak to you about issues concerning your family origins. This ring is a port key. Just say "Gringotts," and it will activate and bring you here. Again make sure you come alone and nobody sees you leave or know that you are gone._

_Ironsteel_

_Director of Gringotts Bank_

_London, England_

"Incendio," Ares said and the letter burned to ashes before floating down to the table. Nodding his head in thanks to the owl he watched it flap its wings and began its journey back to Gringotts. Slipping the ring into his pocket he finished his breakfast and made his way out of the Great Hall and to Salazar's Chamber where he had slain Susanna and taken the basilisk egg earlier that year. Nobody would know he was missing. As owner of Hogwarts the castle wouldn't inform the headmaster if he left.

* * *

Once he was safely in the chamber he pulled out the ring and slipped it on his finger. "Gringotts," he said and there was the sharp pull at his naval that accompanied travel by port key. Stumbling he caught himself just in time to prevent himself from falling onto his face on the floor of Gringotts. Making his way over to a teller he spoke. "I have an appointment with Director Ironsteel."

"And who might you be?"

"Ares Salazar Riddle," Ares said narrowing his eyes at the goblin. The goblin's eyes widened and got down from his chair before leading Ares through a side door and into the tunnels that marked the entrance to the Goblin nation. He followed the goblin along the twists and turns of the corridor until they arrived at Director Ironsteel's door. After knocking and speaking in Gobbledegook he bowed Ares in and shut the door.

"Good morning Mr. Riddle. I trust you made sure to follow the directions in the letter I sent you?"

"Yes I did Director Ironsteel. What is this about?"

"Mr. Riddle what do you know about a man named Sirius Black?"

"Sirius Black? I've never heard of that name before. Does he have something to do with me?"

"Sirius Black was your godfather. It is believed he is dead as there has been no trace of him for the past twelve years. Mr. Black made you his heir when you were born. You are in fact the head of six noble houses Mr. Riddle."

"Six?" Ares asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"That is correct Mr. Riddle. Would you like to hear the houses you are head of?"

"Yes."

"You are the heir to House Riddle, heir to House Potter, heir to House Slytherin, heir to House Gryffindor, heir to House Black and heir to House Naga."

"What does this entail sir?"

"As the head of six houses, five being ancient and noble houses; Riddle is not counted among them as the only wizards to be born in that house have been your father Tom Riddle Jr. and yourself, you are the lord of all these house. However due to being the head of six houses you are required to have six wives-one for each house."

"Six wives? Can't I just have one wife?"

"Having multiple wives is not uncommon in the wizarding world. Many wizards have multiple mistresses on the side along with their wives which is sadly approved of."

"What's the difference between having mistresses and having multiple wives? It's the same thing is it not?"

"No Mr. Riddle it is not the same thing. While mistresses are common mainly among muggle men who can't keep their pants zipped up and are under the curse of their own lust which degrades both the man and the women he sleeps around with, the ladies who are multiple wives have the right to their honor and dignity. Many cultures allow men to have multiple wives and some muggles even allow the use of multiple husbands but that is neither here nor there. If you were to have one wife and take up the lordship of all six houses as is your right then the lady would find it stressful to manage six households and six sets of children as she would need to produce a heir for each house. Whereas having one wife for each house equals each wife bearing children for the house she is the lady of and each wife only need worry about producing heirs to the house that she is the lady of. Do you understand my reasoning now?"

"I think so. But how can I afford six households?"

"Mr. Riddle you are in fact one of the richest men alive with the combined vaults of all six lines you own. Each house has their own vaults and own properties. Your correct name is Lord Ares Salazar Riddle-Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Naga."

"What would my wives be required to do and how would the naming of children go?"

"Each wife would be responsible for her own home and producing you heirs to each home. Any children you would have with your wives would have the name of the house they live in. An example is if you had a wife who was of the Riddle name then all the children from that wife would automatically be Riddles only. This would follow with your other five names and five other wives. Now would you like to learn of the properties you have inherited from each line as well as their vaults?"

"Sure," Ares said as he tried to process all the information he had just learned.

"Very well. Please place three drops of blood on the parchment before you and it will show you your results."

Ares took the knife that he just noticed on the desk and pricked his finger before letting three drops of blood drop onto the parchment below him. It glowed white and suddenly there was writing.

_**Name: Ares Salazar Riddle-Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Naga**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Potter Vaults: 687, 704, 206, 896**_

_**Black Vaults: 10, 150, 711, 850**_

_**Riddle Vaults: 4, 76, 100, 270**_

_**Gryffindor Vaults: 1, 3, 5, 18, 20, 456, 900**_

_**Slytherin Vaults: 2, 6, 8, 13, 23, 300, 400, 658, 700**_

_**Naga Vaults: 850, 98, 14, 19, 234, 800, 124, 562, 750, 973**_

_**Potter Properties:**_

_**Potter Cottage-Godric's Hollow-Destroyed on October 31, 1981**_

_**Lily Manor-Scotland**_

_**Potter Manor-Wales**_

_**Potter Castle-Ireland**_

_**Black Properties:**_

_**Number 12 Grimmauld Place-London (currently headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix)**_

_**Black Manor-Florence, Italy**_

_**Midnight Emerald-Wales**_

_**Marauder Manor-Scotland**_

_**Grim Manor-Houston, Texas, USA**_

_**Riddle Properties:**_

_**Riddle Manor-Little Hangelton**_

_**Twilight Manor-California, USA**_

_**Gryffindor Properties:**_

_**Gryffindor Castle-Yorkshire, England**_

_**Godric's Cove-Malmo, Sweden**_

_**Gryffindor Manor-London**_

_**Slytherin Properties:**_

_**Hogwarts Castle-Scotland**_

_**Slytherin Castle-China**_

_**Serpent Rock-Dublin, Ireland**_

_**Basilisk Manor-Southern Wales**_

_**Naga Properties:**_

_**Naga Manor-China**_

_**Naga Castle-Germany**_

_**Emerald Manor-Rome, Italy**_

_**Zodiac Castle-Scotland**_

"I own all of these properties?"

"Yes you do. However the Naga heritage has a catch. If you become a dark wizard or a dark lord then you will not be able to inherit the Naga line even though it rightly belongs to you. You will also be required to produce an heir for each line within two years of your graduation from Hogwarts at seventeen. Your heirs will inherit only from the vaults their mothers are the ladies of."

"Great," Ares muttered.

Ironsteel chuckled. "Would you like to take up the lordships for the first five lines you have inherited or would you like to wait until you decide what to do about the Naga line?"

"I think I'll wait for now. Oh I also wanted to ask if there is any way I can restore Potter Cottage? Money is of course no problem."

"Of course. Do you want it the same way it was before its destruction?"

Ares thought about that for a few moments. "Yes that will be fine. Do you know how many bedrooms it had?"

"Potter Cottage is two floors with two bedrooms and a study room. I can easily arrange for more bedrooms to be added but it will change the layout."

"That's fine. When can I expect it to be completed? And can you add wards to it upon completion?"

"Certainly Mr. Riddle. It should be complete in about three months."

"Thank you. Now did Sirius Black leave a will?"

"Yes he did. I can read it now if you like?"

"Yes thank you."

"Very well." Ironsteel pulled out an envelope and opened it before removing a piece of parchment.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body declare this my final will and testament._

_Greetings Prongslet and hello to the rest of you fools,_

_I name Harry James Potter my heir through blood and magic as I adopted you shortly after your birth. Don't worry Prongslet you are still a Potter. _

_To Remus Lupin I leave Wolf Cottage in Northern Scotland for your furry little problem and 100,000 Galleons to be deposited into your vault every month. Don't spend it all in one place Moony._

_To Narcissa Malfoy-nee Black I dissolve your marriage to Lucius Malfoy, take back the dowry of my family and banish you from the Black family._

_To the Malfoy family I leave you 1 knut each and my curse that you never find happiness._

_To Peter Pettigrew I leave you a one way ticket to the depths of Hell upon your demise._

_To my dear cousin Bellatrix Lestrange-nee Black I dissolve your marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange, remove you from the Black family, and take back the dowry my family gave to Rabastan._

_To Albus Dumbledore if he didn't follow the instructions in the Potter Will I leave you a one way ticket to Hell. I hope you fry your manipulative old bastard!_

_To Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks, I hereby reinstate you both back into the Black family and leave you each 20,000 Galleons each._

_Kreacher, the house elf of 12 Grimmauld Place, I order your immediate beheading._

_Prongslet as my heir you are entitled to my vaults and properties. Don't ever trust Albus Dumbledore or Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew's a coward and Dumbledore is a fool who will use you to achieve his own ends._

_Sirius Orion Black_

"_Padfoot"_

"Who is this Remus Lupin fellow?"

"Remus Lupin was a friend of James and Lily Potter as well as Sirius Black. He's a werewolf and is currently in Azkaban Prison."

"Why?"

"I am not sure why he is there Mr. Riddle. Do you want to give him Wolf Cottage as well as 100,000 Galleons a month?"

"Yes. Even though he's in Azkaban doesn't mean he shouldn't be without money since it's so hard for werewolves to live in the United Kingdom."

* * *

Ares thanked Ironsteel and left Gringotts before apparating back to Hogwarts. As the owner of Hogwarts, he smirked at this thought, he could easily bypass the wards and apparate and disapparate from the school. _Wonder what Dumbledore will think of that? I suppose that means I can become Headmaster of Hogwarts and even kick the old fool out as well as kick all the students out. Hmm perhaps I should think on this._

Ares chuckled to himself as he made his way up to Ravenclaw Tower. He stopped in front of the eagle door knocker and waited patiently for the riddle.

_What am I? I am the only thing that always tells the truth. I show off everything that I see. I come in all shapes and sizes. So tell me what I must be!_

"A mirror" Ares said.

_Good job young one._

Ares walked into the common room and made his way up his dorm where Draco and Orion were. "I just learned something interesting at Gringotts. It appears I am the owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I need to find six wives and produce heirs for all six lordships I own within the first two years after I graduate.

"Oh and Draco I'm head of House Black. Your parents' marriage is dissolved as is Bella's marriage to Rodolphus and they've both been kicked out of the Black family. Sirius Black is apparently my godfather and appointed me as his heir in magic and blood as he blood adopted me when I was born. I just found a way to get rid of Dumbledore."

* * *

**AN: One more chapter and then Year 2 will be finished.**


End file.
